MI LEGADO
by carl310
Summary: Cuando al fin superé todos los obstaculos puestos ante mi, crei que todo seria cuesta arriba. pero mis padres tenian otros planes para mi antes de que nasca. / ubicado meses despues de los examenes chunin, naruto/fuerte.(naruXtema)
1. Chapter 1

**MI LEGADO**

 ** _SUNAGAKURE NO SATO – salón de reunión del consejo_**

Suna pasaba por momentos de crisis, se llevaba a cabo una larga reunión para saber cómo proseguir con su aldea y devolverla a sus días de gloria.

"Al parecer tenemos problemas en nuestras fronteras, varios shinobis de Iwagakure han sido descubiertos"

"Eso solo aumenta el desacuerdo de su Kage con nosotros por estar aliarnos a la aldea que les ganó la guerra"

"¿Que podemos hacer antes de que esto se vaya de nuestras manos?"

Todos los presentes quedaron pensativos a su problemática en curso.

"Ya han pasado 15 años desde nuestra alianza con Konoha, es tiempo de que la alianza se consolide completamente"- los susurros no se hicieron de esperar al darse cuenta de lo que se estaba hablado.

"Por favor Chiyo-sama, explique de que tratado con Konoha está usted hablando"- el Kazekage. Un joven de solo 20 años era el shinobi mas fuerte de esta aldea, su nombre era Baki.

"Su antecesor, el Yondaime Kazekage arregló un matrimonio político con el Yondaime hokage"- hablo chiyo, una anciana del consejo.

EL Kazekage sonrió al enterarse de esto, esa era la solución a sus problemas por el momento. – "Sin duda eso haría que acabasen nuestros problemas con Iwagakure, solo llevo 8 meses como Kazekage y todo esto me está volviendo loco"

"¿Chiyo-sama, porque no teníamos conocimiento de esto?"- hablo un anciano también intrigado por ese matrimonio del que se acababan de enterar.

"Eso se debe a que cuando firmaron ese acuerdo llegaron a un punto en el que querían que esta alianza sea a largo plazo, y un matrimonio era la respuesta a ello. Otro motivo fue que acordaron, es que serian sus hijos los que se casarían"

Todos quedaron con los ojos abiertos y sin poder hablar debido a ese secreto. Lo malo de todo eso era su credibilidad con konoha después de ese error cometido en los exámenes chunin con referencia a la invasión organizada por Horochimaru asiendo se pasar por su kazekage.

"De acuerdo... Eso no me lo esperaba"-dijo Baki al enterarse que uno de sus estudiantes se casaría, antes que él.- "Un momento, tengo entendido que Minato namikaze no tuvo descendencia ya que murió en el ataque del Kyubi"

Chiyo solo sonrió antes de soltar la Bomba ante todos los presentes. –"Yo era la única persona de confianza de Rassa, tuve el honor de estar presente en su reunión con sus respectivas esposas también"- todos estaban impacientes por saberlo todo y que Sunagakure vuelva a ser como antes. – "Ellos acordaron que Temari sería la que contraería nupcias con su único hijo del Yondaime hokage"

(salto de tiempo 3 meses despues)

 ** _KONOHAGAKURE NO SATO – oficina del hokage_**

"El consejo ya está al corriente de esto Tsunade, y quieren que la boda se realice con la mas pronta brevedad" – Jiraya, el sapo sabio y compañero de equipo de la Gondaime Hokage informo acerca de la carta recibida hace solo unos dias desde Suna.

"Solo espero que todo salga bien y que no trate de hacer algo estupido"-suspiró cansadamente Tsunade senju, recientemente fue coronada Hokage y nunca espero que esto sucediera.

"Minato sabía lo que Hacía en ese momento, esto no solo será beneficioso para las aldeas sino para Naruto".

Mientras que los dos ex-compañeros de equipo hablaban acerca de esto, un joven decidió entrar a la oficina mostrando su sonrisa de marca registrada en su cara, el chico tenia cabellos rubios como el sol, ojos azules como zafiros, llevaba orgullosamente un chaleco chunin oficial de su aldea, debajo de este tenía puesto una camisa de mangas largas de color negra, unos guantes sin dedos con placas de metal encima de estos, y unos pantalones tipo anbu y sandalias negras.

"Hokage-sama, me mando llamar?"- El joven de 15 años pregunto a su Hokage ya que fue convocado repentinamente en su casa por un anbu.

"Si Naruto , justamente Jiraya y mi persona estábamos hablando de ti"- sonrió la única dama presente en esa oficina.

"Ho…y eso es bueno?"naruto pregunto nerviosamente al ver su sonrisa.

"Claro que si Naruto, solo esperemos a tus compañeros para no repetir las cosas"

Después de unos minutos de espera la oficina estaba llena con los amigos de Naruto, todos ellos Habían participado en los exámenes Chunin. Solo 4 de ellos lograron ascender, pero no faltaba mucho para que los demás los alcancen.

"Muy bien, ya que todos están presentes tenemos algunas cosas que comentarles ya que es inevitable que esto se mantenga en secreto. Así que para que no se enteren por malas lenguas por que todo es acerca de Naruto."-termino de comentar Jiraya viendo las reacciones confusas de los jóvenes.

"Como todos son consientes recientemente sobre el patrimonio de Naruto acerca de sus padres, también hay otro tema que eso conlleva y es algo delicado y como sus amigos deben de darle su apoyo"- todos aun estaban sorprendidos sobre su amigo rubio, también estaban contentos de que al fin supieran sobre el Legado de sus padres, que era muy pesado que solo él podía y se orgullece de llevar.

"Lo que quiero decir es que Naruto tiene solo 1 semana antes de que se une en santo Matrimonio!".- se apresuro Jiraya al contar de golpe para que al final se ría a carcajadas de las caras sorprendidas y aterrorizadas de los presentes más jóvenes.

"El dobe es el primero en caer"

"Lo siento amigo, ya perdiste tu libertad"

"jajaja.. Siempre supe que tenias mala suerte Naruto!"

Sasuke Huchiha, Neji Huyga y Chouji Akimichi, Kiba Iunuzuka, Rock lee, Shikamaru Nara y shino Aburame reían y se burlaban de su amigo desafortunado.

Mientras los chicos asían eso, las Mujeres solo se miraban celosamente entre sí para saber quien de ellas sería la afortunada de casarse con él. A través de los años ellas habían visto a su amigo crecer y ver lo apuesto que se volvía, era un buen partido que nadie se quería perder, el saber su patrimonio solo hiso aumentar su interés en el aun mas.

Naruto ni se molesto en responder a las burlas, solo se quedo ahí parado sin saber que hacer o decir, todos lo miraron preocupados por su comportamiento tan relajado por parte del rubio, hasta que salió del trance solo para enterarse de que era el único en la oficina y ver por la ventana que ya se había ocultado el sol.

"Mierda.."- salió de ahí con muchas dudas acerca de toda esa idea de casarse.


	2. Chapter 2

**_SIN OPCIONES_**

 ** _SUNAGAKURE, Área de entrenamiento_**

Una joven shinobi de cabellos rubios y ojos hermosamente verdes entrenaba con su abanico gigante con motivos de dominar completamente su arma de viento.

Temari no Sabaku, es el nombre de esta señorita de 16, casi 17 años de edad, jadeaba lentamente mientras el sudor resbalaba por sus mejillas al fracasar nuevamente en la perfección un jutsu de viento nuevo de su propia creación.

"Vaya hermana, as avanzado mucho en tus nuevos dragones de viento"- alago su hermano menor que tenía la cara pintada, vestido de un mono negro con capucha y orejas, además de un bulto que llevaba en su espalda.

"Lo sé, pero aun me falta mucho"- respondió Temari al darse cuenta de la presencia de Kankuro.

"Jejeje... Deberías darte un poco de crédito Temari"- rie Kankuro mientras ofrece una botella de agua a su "querida" hermana mayor. –"El Kazekage quiere vernos Hermana"-Dijo sombríamente Kankuro.

Temari solo asintió al cambio brusco de humor de Kankuro, la curiosidad de lo que su sensei quería con ellos gano más que el humor de Kankuro.

 ** _KONOHAGAKURE, Residencia namikaze_**

"Realmente tengo que admitirlo dobe, ¡ERES UN HIJO DE PUt...!" – Sasuke cerró la boca al recibir un golpe en la cabeza por parte de sakura.

"REALMENTE TE ODIO!"- lloraba cómicamente Choji.

"No se como lo Haces, pero tengo que tener todo de vuelta BASTARDO!"- Neji sorprendió a todos con sus palabras.

"SOLO SON UNOS MALOS PERDEDORES JAJAJ XD XD" – Festejaba nuestro rubio favorito al incrementar mas sus ganancias en un juego de poker con sus amigos.

Solo quedaba resignarse en lo que quedaba en sus días de soltero al joven de ojos azules. Y que mejor manera de pasar sus días vengándose de sus amigos de sus interminables burlas hacia su persona XD

"No sé porque juegas contra el Sasuke-kun, ya te advertí que el nunca pierde en los juegos de azar"- Amonesto la peli rosa a su compañero de equipo con tendencias de emo.

"JUGEMOS DE NUEVO DOBE"-Sakura solo suspiro por la necedad del peli negro.

"De acuerdo Teme, pero si vuelvo a ganar, te vestiras con mi viejo traje anaranjado y **_PASEARAS POR TODA LA ALDEA DESDE MAÑANA HASTA ANTES DE MI BODA"-_** Naruto termino esa oración tan sombríamente que asusto a todos sus amigos.

"Trato echo Dobe" – sonrió sasuke activando su sharingan al máximo, el nunca se retira de un reto.- "Pero si yo gano, Devolverás todos tus ganancias de esta noche y además que tendrás de abstenerte de ramen por 1 mes completo.- Termino de proponer sus exigencias.

"Bien, Bien"- Dijo Naruto neutralmente antes de volver a sonreír. – "ya que si pierdo lo tendré que devolver todo, si gano y por supuesto que lo hare, **_TODOS SE VESTIRAN CON MIS TRAJES NARANJAS"_**. Dijo mirando a Chouji, Neji y sasuke, se estaba divirtiendo a lo grande, y ver a sus amigos palidecer y comenzar a sudar del susto hiso todo más divertido, para él.

Al terminar la noche de juegos y bebidas para matar el tiempo. Solo se escucho una risa macabra salir de la residencia Namikaze.

 ** _AFUERAS DE SUNAKAGURE_**

"Solo tenemos 5 días antes de tu Boda niña, es mejor que nos apuremos si queremos que todo salga perfecto"- Ordeno Chiyo a la Novia mientras que el equipo de guarda espaldas asían sus últimas revisiones de todo para su viaje a konoha.

"Solo serán 1 día y medio para llegar a Konoha, a una velocidad moderadamente rápida"- informo Gara, su hermano menor con una voz monótona a su hermana que se encontraba callada, sintiéndose que sus opciones para escapar de todo esto son mas nulas a cada segundo que pasa.

"Tranquilízate hermana, nos tienes a nosotros para hacerle frente a esto"- trató de consolar Kankuro a Temari. –"Solo espero que el idiota con el que te cases no lo sea tanto, tal vez mi marioneta lo solucione un poco si llega al caso"

"No aras eso Kankuro!"- Ladro chiyo como su casi abuela para los chicos.

"S-SI CHIYO-SAMA"- respondió Kankuro con miedo a la maestra Tiritera de suna.

"De todos modos Temari , te aseguro que todo te irá bien, solo debes tratar de ser su amigo, ten en cuenta que tu padre creyó que era lo mejor para ti" – hizo razonar a Temari que la miraba cuidadosamente resignándose al saber que esto era lo mejor para su pueblo, siendo la hija del anterior Kazekage; sabia sobre todas las cuestiones políticas que este matrimonio llevaba.

"De acuerdo..."-suspiro aceptándolo.-"solo vámonos si."

 ** _KONOHA, RESTAURANTE PROPIEDAD DE LA FAMILIA DE CHOJI_**

"Enserio no sabes con quien te vas a casar?"- pregunto Ino Yamanaka a Naruto enterándose de los últimos chismes.

"Si eso tiene que ver con antiguas tradiciones de Suna"-Respondió terminándose su cena y tomándose su vaso de Sake.

"Eso es una Mierda jeje.. Puede ser que al momento de casarte sea una vieja arrugada o una niña de 5 años jajaj" – Bromeó Kiba a su amigo peli rubio.

"Kiba tiene razón Dobe, o tal vez sea un hombre disfrazado"- ese comentario de sasuke hizo reír a todos los presentes de la mesa, ganándose otras burlas asia Naruto, apesar que usaba ese ridiculo mono naranja por ropa todavia podia vengarze de Naruto de esa forma.

"ha ya entiendo sasuke, estas celoso de que una chica de otro lugar venga y se lleve la libertad de tu dobe?- dijo Neji obteniendo la atención de todos esperando su respuesta.- "tal vez su primer beso te dejo con ganas de más"

Una vena en la frente de sasuke se marco pronunciadamente -"CLARO QUE NO IDIOTA!"

"Ho, sasuke-kun yo no sabía que sentías eso por mi"- canto Naruto aprovechándose del comentario anterior.

"MARICA DE MIERDA!"- Grito sasuke señalándolo mientras escuchaba las carcajadas de sus amigos.-"SOLO A TI SE TE OCURRE SEGUIRLE EL JUEGO PELMA..."- Esta vez fue callado por sakura recibiendo un golpe en el estomago.

"Cuida tu vocabulario Sasuke-kun"- Sonrió con una sonrisa maliciosa sakura en el oído de su.. Novio?.

"Jajá... Teme, ya sé quien lleva los pantalones en su relación... jajaja"- se burlaba Naruto de su querido rival y mejor amigo.

"Diablos sasuke, si que habías sido un mandilón"- dijo Choji dejando de comer solo unos segundos para después volver a atacar su plato de comida.

"Te dije que las mujeres eran problemáticas Huchiha"- menciono Shikamaru a su amigo con voz cansina y aburrida recibiendo miradas un tanto amenazantes de sus compañeras.

"QUE DIJISTE SHIKA-KUN!"- Dijo Ino a su novio Nara.

"Problemático"- murmuro su pareja casi durmiéndose para evitar la reprimenda que le esperaba.

 ** _KONOHA, PUERTAS DE LA ALDEA ( A 3 DIAS DE LA BODA)_**

"Me alegra saber que llegaron y sin problemas"- sonrió Tsunade senju a los recién llegados shinobis de sunagakure.

"Gracias por su cálida bienvenida Hokage–sama, espero que estos pocos días sean lo más perfectos posibles"- comento la anciana Chiyo.

"Haremos todo lo posible por que así sea"- comento Jiraya mientras buscaba con la mirada a la futura esposa de su estudiante.

"por favor Temari ven y preséntate "– ordeno chiyo a su la pelirubia hermosamente peinada con una coleta alta, ligeramente maquillada y vestía un kimono de color lavanda y pequeños detalles de hojas de sakura.

"Mucho gusto en conocerla Hokage-sama y Jiraya-sama·- dijo armoniosamente Temari a los líderes de la aldea, ganándose sus respectivas sonrisas." Soy Temari no Sabaku, Hija mayor del Yondaime Kazekage de Sunakagure No sato". – finalizo la joven también buscando por el rabillo del sus ojos a su futuro esposo.

"Mucho gusto en conocerte Temari, unos anbus los llevaran a su hotel y ya mañana acordaremos los últimos detalles de la Boda"- mencionó Tsunade ganándose respiros de alivio de Temari al saber que al fin descansaría de ese cansador viaje.

"Gracias por su hospitalidad Hokage –sama"- respondió Temari.

"Veo que sigieron muy bien las tradiciones de Suna"- dijo Chiyo al no ver al novio ahí presente.

"los términos del acuerdo decían eso Chiyo-san, el dia de la Boda es cuando los futuros esposos se conocerán"- dijo Jiraya con una sonrisa que para temari se sintió como otra prueba más de que ya estaba definitivamente sin opciones.


	3. Chapter 3

**PROBLEMÁTICO**

-"Tengo que admitirlo, el clima es muy bueno"- suspirando con los ojos cerrados, sentada en el suelo del balcón.

-"Tienes razón, Hermana"- respondió su peli rojo hermano menor a su lado.

-"Hay que hacer algo para evitar este aburrimiento"- El titiritero propuso mientras limpiaba su muñe.. digo _TITERE DE GUERRA._

-"Sabes que no puedo salir de esta estúpida pero increíble lujosa suite Kankuro, no hasta que me case o Chiyo-sama lo diga"- suspirando aun con los ojos.

-"Hablando de eso, ¿ya hay noticias sobre mi futuro cuñado?"- hablo gaara sin emociones en su rostro.

-"Quisiera conocer a ese bastardo; he hecho unas cuantas mejoras a mi bebé y necesito un _sujeto de pruebas_ ".- Kankuro dijo con una sonrisa sombría y loca.

-"Ustedes saben que _Padre_ es el responsable de esto; cada hora que pasa me pongo mas y mas nerviosa"- apretado los puños fuertemente-"Desearía no ser yo la que haga esto, hay muchas chicas más bonitas y agradables, pero el acuerdo dice que si se alteran las ordenes escritas en el todo queda invalidado. Bien podría el consejo ofrecer más mujeres en vez de enviarme a otro pueblo"-suspiro repetidas veces tratando de calmarse.-"Pero sé que si hago esto, nuestro pueblo estará viviendo mucho tiempo más"-finalizo queriendo consolarse ase misma y evitar el derramamiento de lagrimas.

-".. "

-" .. "

Una risita nerviosa se escucho en la suite designada para los hermanos de la arena.-"Chiyo-sama me dijo algo curioso cuando le reclame acerca de todo esto"- volvió a reír falsamente- "Me dijo que cuando nuestro padre y madre firmaron el acuerdo yo estaba ahí presente"- Los hermanos solo la escuchaban atentamente –"Me dijo que yo estaba feliz cuando me presentaron a mi futuro marido, el que me protegería y cuidaría además de mi familia también"

-"No te dijo si como era su apariencia o como eran sus padres de el?"- dijo Kankuro con voz suave.

-"No quiso decirme sobre sus padres"- respondió Temari

"¿Y acerca de cómo reaccionaron al conocerse? tal vez tuvieron una muy fuerte conexión al conocerse"-opinó Gaara.

"Dijo que mi impresión al conocerlo fue desconcertante, solo tenía un poco más de un año al conocerlo y Chiyo-sama misma me acerco a el vientre de su madre para escucharlo "

 ** _KONOHA, Residencia Namikaze_**

-"Cada día me sorprendes mas Naruto, ¿pero no crees que son demasiados clones de sombra?"

-"Nunca son demasiados Kakashi-sensei"

-"Como haces para soportar la carga en tu cerebro, eso puede ser demasiado para él y producir daños severos e irreparables Naruto-kun"- dijo una peli rosada al querer explicar ciertos riesgos a su compañero de equipo.

-"No se puede dañar lo que no tiene Sakura"-Sasuke comento algo celoso de su mejor amigo observando como muchos clones de sombras leían, entrenaban taijutsu, ninjutsu, fuinjutsu y entre otras cosas.

"Solo tienes envidia Sasuke-teme"- dijo Naruto con una sonrisa de marca registrada en el rostro –"Además ya estoy acostumbrado a crear muchos clones chicos y es un impulso muy grande cuando se trata de entrenamiento"

-"Todos saben eso Naruto, pero deberías descansar un poco y volver a entrenar después, solo tienes 2 días antes de la boda"- le dijo KaKashi con una sonrisa debajo de su máscara y con su ojo izquierdo en forma de U.

-"No sé porque siento que será una gran sorpresa nos espera ese día"- dijo para sí misma Sakura.

-"No se preocupen mucho, además obba-chan me dijo que ero-sannin se encargaría de todo con lo referente a la boda"- dijo Naruto

-"Porque él se haría cargo de la boda?"- pregunto la pelo rosada

-"Ella menciono algo acerca de cumplir los deberes como mi padrino"

 ** _SALA DEL CONSEJO_**

-"Habiendo concluido con todos los detalles, solo nos queda esperar"- hablo chiyo a los presentes en la reunión.

-"Todos pueden salir"- concluyó Tsunade dando por terminada la reunión, eran las 8 PM. y solo quería irse a la cama y dejarse flotar en su mundo de fantasías.

-"No sé cómo soportas tantas reuniones Hime"- Dijo Jiraya seductoramente al oído de su compañera sannin.

-"Aun sigues con eso pervertido?"

-"Solo quiero que explores un mundo de fantasías mientras cenamos preciosa"- contesto ignorando la vena palpitante en la frente de su ex-compañera de equipo"

Suspirando cansinamente medito en las palabras del peli blanco.- "De acuerdo, hagamos una apuesta" dijo Tsunade con cara de Póker. O sea, con el rostro sin ninguna emoción.-"si dejas de ser un Pervertido por una semana, tendré una cita contigo"

"Mmm.. no lo se.. valdría la pena..?"

 **"** **ESUPIDO SAPO!"-** Exclamo la princesa babosa golpeando a Jiraya que lo mando por la ventana al otro lado de la aldea.-"REALMENTE NO SE COMO TE SOPORTO"

 ** _RESIDENCIA NAMIKAZE, área de entrenamiento privada_**

Los golpes resonaban en todo en lugar, lo que necesitaba para sacar las frustraciones era una buena sesión de entrenamiento.

 ** _[ESTILO VIENTO: TIGRE MISTICO] –_** Un tigre formado completamente de aire salió de la nada corriendo hacia el maniquí de madera, mordiéndolo con sus mandíbulas y llenando completamente de cortes dejándolo completamente destruido.

-"Vaya Mocoso, realmente me sorprendes"-Dijo una voz muy conocida para el rubio.

-"Viejo pervertido, como entraste a mi casa sin que lo note?"

-"jaja.. olvidas que soy un maestro en el espionaje muchacho, y además llegue volando :D"

"No sé por qué eso ya me lo esperaba"

"jeje.. me encantaría estar charlando toda la noche Naruto, pero tengo unos cuantos asuntos pendientes"-dijo Jiraya asiendo las muestras de mano para desaparecer, pero Naruto lo detuvo.

"espera ero-sanin, quería preguntarte unas cosas"- dijo Naruto rápidamente.

Suspirando Jiraya se sentó en el suelo para resolver las dudas de su ahijado.

"Quería saber cómo vamos a entrenar después de.. Ya sabes"-pregunto el amarillo no queriendo decir su castigo aun que faltaba ya poco tiempo.

"Mmm.. pues en realidad muchacho nuestro entrenamiento seguirá igual que antes, realmente tenía planeado salir 3 años en un viaje de entrenamiento exhaustivo, lleno de aventuras y mujeres a toda hora, pero creo que tu aventura será mas divertida"-respondió el sapo sabio con una sonrisa pervertida en el rostro.

"Eh.. bien, yo creo que tienes razón"- dijo Naruto deseando ese viaje-"Tengo dudas y una sensación en el estomago que no me deja tranquilo"-ya sentado al frente de su maestro dijo con los ojos cerrados nerviosamente.

"Relajate muchacho, sabes que yo estoy aquí para ayudarte. Cuando te convertiste en Chunin y se rebeló quienes eran tus padres me puse feliz sabiendo que tenias lo que merecías por derecho, aun que igual tenía Miedo de Iwagakure, Todavía siguen débiles por las guerra hace ya más de 15 años pero no dejan de ser un peligro"-hablo pensativamente el pelo blanco.

"Esa era mi otra pregunta, Hasta donde llegarían ellos por venganza?"- Pregunto Naruto.

"No deberías preocuparte po ellos en este momento chico, han querido tratar de invadir suna, pero Baki ha sido inteligente en sus primeros meses de Kazekage, aunque sea solo Temporal"- dijo desconcertando a Naruto

"El nuevo Kazekage es Temporal?"

"si, lo es. Están en busca de un buen candidato, y mis espías dicen que Gaara es uno de los más fuertes"

"Vaya, quisiera saber como esta, desde nuestra pelean en el bosque contra su biju que no lo he vuelto a ver"- dijo Naruto al aire

 ** _AL DIA SUGUIENTE_**

El día había llegado armoniosamente plagado de las risas de los niños que corrían por las calles jugando a los ninjas, ninjas que iban por los tejados de ida en misiones o solo tratando de atrapar a.. Un gato?.. Bueno debe ser un gato muy escurridizo para que los genin traten de atraparlo.

En una tienda de ropa, específicamente para bodas, nuestro querido Amigo de Pelo rubio como el sol estaba con sus amigos comprando un traje para su tan esperada Boda de mañana.

-"Odio esto"

-"Por favor Naruto, esto es divertido además no quieres impresionar a tu señora mañana?"

-"Realmente no, esto es aburrido y tedioso"

-"umm.. Naru.. DEJA DE QUEJARTE!"

-"COMO QUIERES QUE DEJE DE QUEJARME SI LLEVAMOS 2 HORAS DESD QUE ABRIO ESTA ESTUPIDA TIENDA PARA COMPRAR UN ESTUPIDO TRAJE!"- Hablo.. digo grito a Ino.

"PUES SI PUSIERAS DE TU PARTE YA HUBIERAMOS ACABADO ASE MUCHO"- Respondió la rubia con os ojos en llamas.

"Rubias problemáticas"-Murmuro Shikamaru alejándose de ese par, no quería estar ahí en medio cuando ino repartiera golpes. Sentándose en un lugar cerca de la sección de Novias, vio algo que iba a ser como el llama a todo, PROBLEMÁTICO.

Tsunade Junto con chiyo y otra Rubia más estaban entrando a aquella sección. Se acerco lo mas que pudo tratando de escuchar su conversación.

"Enserio creen que necesito otro kimono para la recepción?"

-"Si Temari, es mejor prevenir que lamentar"

-"aun así, no soy muy fan de los kimonos, son muy incómodos"

-"tranquila solo serán unas Horas que lo usaras, aun que deberías acostumbrarte, ser matriarca de un clan es una vida llena de Kimonos"- dijo Chiyo a temari que solo suspiro de acuerdo.

Shikamaru solo supo que todo seria PROBLEMÁTICO.


	4. Chapter 4

**UN DIA MENOS**

-"uff.. Por fin terminamos!"- Exclamo alegremente Naruto al terminar sus compras en aquella tienda para Bodas.

-"Si Naru, yo igual acabe de comprar para la fiesta mañana!"- dijo Ino junto a Naruto mientras se acercaban a la puerta de la tienda. –"Oye.. donde se fue Shika-kun?"

-"No lo sé, debe haberse quedado dormido en alguna parte"- buscando a Shikamaru, se separaron para buscarlo.

-¡Ino-chan!

Corriendo a donde la voz la llamaba se encontró con Shikamaru durmiendo pesadamente en un sillón y lo raro fue que abrasaba fuertemente un brazier de encaje contra su rosto.

-"PERVERTIDO!"- golpeo Ino a su novio en la cabeza despertándolo murmurando lo problemático que era su novia.

-"He.. Ino-chan, porque no mejor salimos de la tienda jeje.."- dijo Naruto con una gota de sudor en su cabeza al ver como sus amigos llamaban mucho la atención en la tienda.

-"Esta bien, pero tú y yo tendremos una charla mas tarde.."- dijo Ino a Shika despacio en su oído dándole escalofríos en toda la espalda del pelo negro en forma de piña.

El trio de amigos salio de la tienda algo avergonzados por parte de los rubios y el otro.. Pues digamos que solo tenía cosas en duda en su cabeza que le impedían prestar atención a los otros dos.

-"De nuevo gracias chicos, no sé que hubiera hecho si no los hubiera encontrado cerca de aquí más temprano"-dijo Naruto con una sonrisa y rascando la parte posterior de su cabeza algo avergonzado por su falta de sentido de la moda.

-"De nada Naruto, solo recuerda que siempre contaras conmigo"

-"Si Naru, si lo hice una vez antes de los exámenes chunin puedo hacerlo de nuevo con respecto a tu ropa"- hablo con orgullo Ino al ser ella la que cambio el look de su amigo rubio. Siendo una experta en ese tema cuando él se lo pidió estuvo más que contenta en hacerlo.

-"Jeje.. Gracias Ino-chan"

-"Ino, creo que deberíamos ir a mi casa, tengo unos papeles que mi padre me pidió hacer por el esta mañana y lo acabo de recordar"- dijo Shika a su novia, ella solo movió su cabeza aceptando y sonriéndole viendo que solo era un pretexto para estar con ella a solas.

"Entonces no vemos mañana, Hasta luego!"- se despidió Naruto saltando por los tejado con su bolsa de compras en la mano alejándose de la pareja.

"Bien dime, de que se trata Shika-kun?, Tu nunca olvidas de los papeles de tu padre"-pregunto a su novio con los brazos en el cuello de él y besando su cuello.

"Es sobre la esposa de Naruto"- dijo besándole por un segundo en los labios de su problemática rubia favorita dejándola con los ojos abiertos.

 ** _Suite de hotel de los hermanos de la arena_**

-"Realmente me gusto ir de compras" –Exclamo luego de volver de la tienda descansando en un sofá bien cómodo en la sala.

-"Me alegra que te haya gustado Temari, espero que no se vuelva un habito tuyo"- bromeó Tsunade a la rubia de futura esposa de su shinobi imperativo que consideraba como un nieto.

-"Pues si ese heredero de clan no me cae bien saldré de compras todos los días"- dijo con una sonrisa macabra y excitada por salir a comprar de nuevo, realmente le agarro el gusto a esa actividad femenina favorita para las jóvenes de su edad.

Tsunade solo podía rezar por su nieto adoptivo y su cartera en los días futuros-(Naruto no lo arruines)- con esos pensamientos salió lentamente de la suite dejando a los hermanos menores de la chica con algo de miedo en la expresión macabra en el rostro de Temari.

Un escalofrió en toda la espalda de Naruto recorrió en su espalda mientras volvían a entrenar y agarrar inconscientemente su billetera en forma de un sapo verde.

 ** _RESIDENCIA NARA, 3PM_**

Ino, Ten Ten, Lee, Neji, Chouji, Sasuke, Sakura, Kiba, Hinata, Shino y no más importante, Akamaru estaban reunidos en el comedor de la casa de Shikamaru por petición de el mismo.

-"Para que nos llamaste Shika, sabes que estamos ocupados con lo que viene mañana"- Dijo Ten Ten, recibiendo el asentamiento de cabezas de sus amigos.

-"Los llame para algo importante y tiene mucho que ver con lo de mañana chicos"

-"Es realmente algo importante?, porque tengo que hacer guardia hasta altas horas de la noche con Akamaru"- dijo Kiba reviviendo un ladrido de apoyo de su socio canino.

-"Yo tengo qu volver al restaurante"- hablo Chouji

-"Y yo al Hospital"- argumento sakura

-"Tranquilos, lo que quería decirles es acerca de la boda, mas bien sobre la esposa de nuestro amigo"-Todos se calmaron y dejaron continuar al cabeza de piña-"La descubrí esta mañana cuando estábamos comprando ropa con Naruto e Ino"

-"Enserio?, y como reacciono Naruto al conocerla?"- cuestiono sino curioso por la noticia.

"Shika-kun no le dijo a Naruto que la encontró, ni siquiera a mi"- con un puchero tierno en sus mejillas Ino miro a su novio con una mirada decepcionada al dejar pasar un chisme en sus narices.

Ignorando lo adorable que se veía su rubia, Shikamaru tosió falsamente para concentrarse en lo que estaban charlando.

-"No les dije por que las Tradiciones de Suna lo Prohíben, cuando un matrimonio arreglado se va a ejecutar, los novio se conocen en ese momento de la boda para evitar que los dos declinen y solo les quede aceptar casarse"

-"Eso es inteligente como aterrador"- Hablo por primera vez Hinata.

-"si que lo es Hina-hime, pero nos dirás quien es?- pregunto Kiba.

-"si, y todos ya la conocíamos"- todos les dieron miradas confusas menos Ino que ya lo sabía.-"Es la hermana mayor de Gaara, Temari"- Todos se miraron sin creérselo.

-"jaja.. No es la que te pateo el trasero en los exámenes Ten Ten?"- Dijo riéndose Kiba a su amiga de bolas en la cabeza.

-"solo tuvo suerte si, SUERTE!"- todos reían por su reacción histérica de mala perdedora, hasta sus compañeros de equipo trataban de no reír.

-"bien bien chicos, dejando eso de lado, que es lo que piensan al respecto?"- hablo Shikamaru rompiendo las risas de todos.

-"Yo creo que debemos apoyarlos a los dos en esto"- dijo Hinata siendo la primera en hablar después de esa pregunta-"No es culpa de ellos en casarse, y creo que sería más fácil si estamos ahí para Temari-san y Naruto-kun"

-"Hinata-chan tiene razón"- apoyo Sakura-" Naruto ha hecho muchas cosas por todos"-mirando a sasuke-" y es lo mínimo que podemos hacer por el"

-"si, el Dobe es un buen amigo"- Dijo Sasuke con una mueca pequeña en forma de sonrisa -"El hecho de que Gaara va a ser su cuñado me tranquiliza de que no va a hacer nada estúpido"

-"Vaya, crees que Gaara estará aquí para la boda?, TAL VEZ PIDA LA REVANCHA!" – Hablo Lee, ganándose miradas de miedo de sus amigos.

-"no lee, NO HARAS NADA DE ESO" –Dijo neji con autoridad ganándose un asentamiento enérgico de miedo por parte del chico con traje de expandex verde.

"jejej.. Todo el equipo 9 quiere la revancha"- Hablo Chouji abriéndose otra bolsa de papas fritas

Todos rieron lo dicho por su amigo de huesos grandes y retirándose a sus deberes dejando por aclaradas las dudas al respecto de su amigo rubio y su destino inevitable como decían antes Neji, si antes de que Naruto lo golpeara hasta que cambio de parecer jeje.. XD

….

La oscura noche en las afueras de la villa oculta entre las hojas reinaba la paz y silencio, bueno hasta que un grupo de personas irrumpieron a velozmente saltando entre las ramas de los arboles.

-"Los informes dicen que la boda se realizara a las 5 de la tarde el día de mañana"

-"Algún informe sobre la novia?"

-"No ninguno, solo se conoce que una caravana de Suna llego hace varios días"

-"Entre una de esas chicas esta la novia, si los encuentran mátenlas a todas"

-"si jefe!"

-"Bien, tenemos todo listo. Solo recuerden, pase lo que pase Namikaze Naruto Tiene que morir"

….

-"Oye Gaara, Has ido a ver a Naruto?"

-"No, Tsunade-sama dijo que después de la Boda podremos ponernos al día en los asuntos de nuestra amistad"

-"Si lo dices así suena retorcido"

-"No entiendo de lo que hablas"

"Eh.. No es nada Hermanito, solo que es un poco raro que no nos haya recibido cuando llegamos, ustedes quedaron en buenos términos luego de su "pelea a muerte"

-"Tal vez ha estado ocupado con lo de su herencia"

-"Ha si.. Suerte somos sus amigos"- hablo Kankuro con una sonrisa –"tal vez luego de la boda podamos hacer una fiesta en su mansión, por que debe tenerla no? –"dijo ya esta vez con brillo en sus ojos.

-"Tranquilízate Kankuro, y si, debe tenerla, pero no hallo el motivo para que te pongas tan alegre"-Pregunto Gaara con dudas

-"Ho mi querido hermanito"- suspirando con anhelo poniendo un brazo en los hombros de su hermano –"Solo piénsalo"- con el otro bazo alzado señalando los puntos de su pensamiento con una sonrisa pervertida –"Mansión + Fiesta = Chicas sexys toda la noche, dicen que en esta aldea les gustan los extranjeros"- con una baba saliendo por un castado de su boca.

-"Eres un pervertido"- dijo entrando a su habitación rápidamente para que no se le peguen las malas mañas.

….

-"solo quiero decirte Naruto, estoy orgulloso de ti, as afrontado hasta casi lo ultimo si perder la cabeza"

-"Gracias Kakashi-sensei"- con una sonrisa baja en su rostro mientras tomaba un poco de sake en su casa.

-"No estés así hijo, dentro de poco podrás formar una familia por ti mismo, solo asegúrate de lo arruinarlo"- aconsejo "delicadamente" el pelo blanco ciclope.

-"Jej, eso es lo que le tengo miedo sensei"- tomando otro sorbo de sake –"nunca tuve una familia cuando era niño y ni si quiera sabría como hacer que funcione"- suspirando mostrando su punto a su sensei.

-"No pienses eso, solo se como tú eres Naruto, a tu padre le funciono, el también era huérfano y tu madre llego aquí sin sus padres"- dijo llamándole la atención al chico de rubios dorados –"El punto es que si ellos pudieron formar una sin que nadie les instruyera, y tengo que admitir que eran una familia muy hermosa. tu podrás hacerlo porque eres su hijo"

-"Gracias sensei"- acabándose el sake en su vaso se levanto a sacar otra botella y servirse más.

….

-"Que haces ahí parado como un imbécil pervertido!?"

-"Nada mi querida y dulce hermanita, solo planeando una fiesta en la casa de un gran amigo"- quitándose la baba de la boca rápidamente con su brazo y respondiendo con una sonrisa.

-"No sabía que tuvieras amigos en esta aldea, creo que tu maquillaje ayudo no?- aguantándose de no reir por lo que ella misma dijo.

-"Para tu información el es amigo de Gaara tanto como mio, además de que tiene una mansión"- volviendo a sonreir –"Tal vez tú y tu marido nos acompañen, el es buena onda y seguro te invita, solo recuerda llevar bikini para la piscina"- soñando vivo mientras imaginaba a muchas chicas en la piscina.

"Realmente te perdiste en la perversión"- rodando los ojos y volviendo a su habitación –"y quien es tu amigo con la Mansión?"- dijo antes de cerrar la puerta.

-"Ha, es el que le pateo el trasero a gaara"- recibiendo una ceja levantada de Temari –"Naruto Uzumaki"

 ** _SALA DEL CONSEJO, 9 PM_**

-"Hime, todos los anbus designados para la guardia están avisados y con sus objetivos de escolta en la mira a cada segundo"

-"Gracias Jiraya, tengo una mala sensación con respecto a la Boda"

-"Eso es porque tenemos a Iwa queriendo matar a Naruto"- dijo pesadamente en su asiento.

-"Solo quiero lo mejor para mi nieto, aunque sea un poco paranoica con esto, a nadie se le ocurriría atacarlo en plena aldea"- dijo convenciéndose a sí misma.

-"Tranquila Tsunade, solo déjame todo a mi"- salió de la sala con una sonrisa mientras Tsunade se quedo en su puesto en duda de las capacidades de su compañero pervertido.

….

-"Danzo-sama, un grupo de Shinobis de Iwa se acerca a las murallas del pueblo y con fines sospechosos"- un Hombre con una máscara dijo a su jefe.

"Dile a Sai que se prepare para mañana y se infiltre a la Boda, si se cancela no podremos sacarle provecho a Suna sin que sospechen"- Dijo un hombre mayor Vendado en la cabeza dejando la parte izquierda de su cara a la vista con una sonrisa macabra.

….

-"Tengo un mal presentimiento Kakashi-sensei"- ya algo borracho Naruto.

-"Solo son los nervios muchacho"- Kakashi igual que su alumno.

-"Pero no estoy nervioso por eso, es como si mi vida corriera peligro, bueno mas que antes"

-"Solo es tu imaginación, mejor trae más sake antes de que Jiraya-sama llegue y se acabe todo"

-"Esta bien, solo espero que no tarde mucho"- sirviendo mas sake a Kakashi –"Porque sigues llamándole con –sama al sabio pervertido?"

-"Es la costumbre y porque era sensei de tu padre, aun que él sea más pervertido que yo, merece respeto"- tomando un sorbo de sake.

-"si lo que digas"- suspirando por que el mañana no llegue rápido.


	5. Chapter 5

**CONOCIENDONOS**

 ** _SUITE DEL HOTEL, 7 AM_**

[TOC..TOC]

Gaara estaba desayunando un poco de pan tostado y jugo de naranja cuando escucho que alguien llamaba a la puerta, nunca espero ver a la persona que estaba ahí al momento de abrir.

-"Bueno días Gaara-san, soy Sakura Haruno y vengo por Temari-san para acompañarla a la torre Hokage"- dijo un poco nerviosa al ver a Gaara ahí después de lo acontecido durante la invasión.

-"Claro solo entra mientras la llamo y digo que se aliste"

Solo asintió y se sentó al sofá de la sala sintiéndose aliviada por comprobar que el pero rojo de la arena en realidad había cambiado tal y como dijo Naruto hace ya un tiempo.

(10 min después)

-"Gracias por esperar Sakura-san, es bueno verla de nuevo esta vez en circunstancias más pacificas"- con una sonrisa.

-"No tienen por qué preocuparse en todo eso, ya es tema pasado"- saliendo por de la suite despidiéndose de Gaara con la mano.

Después de platicar un poco; Temari se sintió aliviada de poder charlar con alguien diferente y estirar las piernas -"Sabes tengo entendido que te vas a casar con alguien de la aldea y que por ese motivo estas aquí con tus hermanos"- sonrió Sakura para poder conocer mejor a la futura señora Namikaze-uzumaki.

-"Jej.. Debí suponer que ya lo sabías si Hokage-sama te envió a buscarme"- mientras se acercaban a la torre y podía apreciar a los aldeanos que ofrecían sus productos por las calles.

-"Shikamaru descubrio que eras tu la novia y Tsunade-sama lo tuvo que admitirlo haciendonos jurar que no le diriramos al novio jejje.. es dificil no contarle todos somos muy grandes amigos de él"- sonrió al pensar en su amigo.

-"Es genial que se lleven bien con el"- se quedo pensando la rubia al darse cuenta de algo.

-"Por casualidad no pedes darme una pista de quien se va a casar conmigo?, me di cuenta en los exámenes que en todos los equipos de tu aldea Hubieron muchos herederos de clanes y con uno de ellos.. ya sabes.."

Sakura solo la miro y en verdad quería decirle –"No te preocupes Temari-san, el es una buena persona y sé que se llevaran bien , además por eso creo que me envió a llamarte"- la rubia solo asintió un poco mas aliviada de conocer que su futuro esposo tenia buenos amigos, eso era una buena señal.

Llegaron a la torre e inmediatamente subieron a la oficina de la Hokage, tocaron y un "adelante" como respuesta.

-"Buenos días Temari, disculpa por la pronta llamada pero se han presentado unos problemas que no podemos dejar pasar"- Tsunade dijo a la recién llegada.

-"No se disculpe Hokage-sama; que problemas hay?"- Dijo con curiosidad

-"Anoche se encontraron varias firmas de chacra en los alrededores de la aldea, suponemos que son shinobis de Iwa en busca de frustrar el compromiso de esta tarde"- dijo con ira en su voz.

-"Que medidas vamos a tomar Hokage-sama?"- con precaución en su voz sabiendo el peligro que pueden causar esos ninjas.

-"Siempre es mejor prevenir que lamentar, siempre lo he sabido y por eso con chiyo-san llegamos de acuerdo en que estarás más segura en casa de tu marido"- dijo viendo detenidamente la reacción de Temari. Sus ojos se agrandaron, su boca se abrió ligeramente para decir algo pero solo asintió como respuesta. –"sakura por favor lleva a Temari a su futura casa, sus hermanos llegaran hay más tarde"- ordeno viendo como Sakura arrastraba a Temari por la puerta.

En definitiva nadie esperaba eso.

…..….

-"Kami, mi cabeza"- apoyándose en el mueble más cercano a él, se encamino al baño lavándose la cara para después cepillarse los dientes.

Fue una buena fiesta improvisada por sus 2 sensei y unas chicas de las cuales no recuerda muy bien. Jiraya se encontraba tirado en el piso de la sala y extrañamente abrasado por el ciclope de pelos blancos.

-"Ero-sannin, Kakashi sensei, no sabía que ustedes iban por el camino yaoi"- dijo con una sonrisa burlona mientras salía del baño ya duchado aun que con un poco de resaca todavía. –"Creo que desayunare un poco porque estos no se levantaran en un buen rato"

…

-"Bienvenidos a la floristería YamanaKa, en que.. Frente!"- dijo Ino sonriendo al darse cuenta de su amiga que acaba de entrar a la tienda de su familia.

-"Ino-cerdo buenos días, venía a ver si quieres acompañarme a la casa de Naruto, Tengo a su esposa afuera de la tienda y estamos de ida para que se conozcan"- dijo con una sonrisa la peli rosada a su amiga que respondió inmediatamente, definitivamente no se perdería ese jugoso chisme.

[Din.. Don] [Din.. Don]

-"HAAAA.. POR FAVOR PARA ME ESTAN MATANDO"

-"MI CABEZA VA A EXPLOTAR'

Gritaban desde la sala, al darse cuenta en cómo estaban abrazados se alejaron lo mas que pudieron y juraron no hablar de esto nunca. Lástima que alguien se adelanto y saco una foto sin que ellos se dieran cuenta.

-"Hola Sakura-chan, Ino-chan y.."- se detuvo al darse cuenta de la otra chica rubia con 4 coletas y vestida con un kimono blanco muy bien formado para su cuerpo, lucia hermosa y otras cosas mas pero el rubio solo lo pensó. sentia algo diferente al estar frente a esa chica.

-"Hola Naruto-kun, ella es Temari no Sabaku hermana de Gaara"- los presento Sakura viendo que ninguno de ellos decía algo –" podemos hablar adentro un momento?"

-"Claro chicas pasen, bienvenida a mi humilde hogar Temari-chan, lamento no haberte recordado" – sonrió con vergüenza mientas se rascaba la parte trasera de la cabeza.

-"Sin problemas Naruto-san, Tengo que decir que su casa es muy bonita"- Dijo Temari entrando junto con las demás chichas a la mansión Namikase –"Gaara y Kankuro vendrán a verlo dentro de un rato y están ansiosos por así decirlo"

Naruto solo sonrió en confusión y se alegraba saber que sus amigos estaban aquí, aun que eso dejaba más dudas del por qué habían venido esas 3 chicas a su casa.

-"Por cierto Naruto-kun que eran esos gritos que escuchamos hace un rato?"- pregunto Ino al rubio con bigotes en las mejillas mientras se sentaban y tomaban un poco de té que habría preparado el para charlar un poco.

-"jeje.. eran Kakashi-sensei y Ero-sannin que amanecieron abrazados en la sala, cuando el timbre sonó les causo dolor de cabeza por la resaca jaja.."

-"Estuvieron bebiendo anoche NARUTO"- Dijo sakura en su tono regaño mientras Temari observaba al rubio entre cerrando los ojos.

-" Anoche después de entrenar con Kakash-sensei nos tomamos unas copas de sake pero seguimos bebiendo hasta que llego ero-sanin y continuamos con la fiesta" dijo con nerviosismo viendo el aura oscura alrededor de Sakura. Ino solo sonreía al saber lo que le esperaba.

-"NARUTO LLEVARE ALAS CHICAS A SUS CASAS NOS VEMOS LUEGO CAMPEON"- Grito Jiraya desde la puerta acompañado de Kakashi mientras caminaba con una señoritas desconocidas.

-"MAS TE VALE QUE EXPLIQUES LO QUE PASO!"- advirtió la peli rosa con un puño levantado.

-"Eh.. pues.. el pervertido llamo a unas chicas.. y b-bebimos otro poco.. y.. de ahí no recuerdo.. so-solo que .. amanecí en la cocina y .. S-SOLO"- dijo nervioso pero asiendo énfasis en la última parte.

-"Bien Naruto, quien soy para jugarte"- suspirando Sakura mientras cumplía lo que venía a hacer. –"por cierto Naruto-kun veniamos por ordenes de Hokage-sama" – con una sonrisa maliciosa en el rostro.

-"jej.. ha si ya lo había olvidado, y de que se trata?"- pregunto inocentemente y aliviado de no ganarse una golpiza de su compañera de equipo.

-"Pues solo para que conozcas a tu futura esposa, al parecer hay unos problemas de seguridad y Hokage-sama creyo que aqui estaria mas segura y vigilada"- señalo con los brazos cruzados en su pecho riendo un poco.

"Hola"- dijo Temari con un aura sombría y voz aterradora mientras miraba a Naruto que sudaba y temblaba al escucharla.

"Emm.. g-gusto en conocerte m-mi amor"- dijo con dudas y miedo al saber que había echo algo estúpido –"Mierda.."- murmuro el rubio idiota XD

…

-"Porque siento que Naruto hizo algo estúpido"- suspiro mientras bebía directo de la botella de su sake a escondidas de su aprendiz y secretaria de cabellos negros

-"TSUNADE-SAMA NO BEBA, SOLO SON LAS 7:30 DE LA MAÑANA!"_ Grito Sizhune desde atrás de la puerta de su oficina.

-"Creo que debería conseguirle un novio"- Murmuro la rubia de alta pechonalidad.

-"LA ESCUCHE!"

-"Tsk.."

 ** _CALLES DE LA ALDEA, 8:30 AM_**

-(solo tengo que infiltrarme en esa boda, porque están importante las bodas?)- pensando un Joven de la misma edad que nuestro protagonista rubio. Había recibido órdenes de vigilar y mantener a los novios seguros durante la ceremonia de cualquier shinobi de Iwa además de otros enemigos de la aldea que estaban en contra de esa unión, aunque él no entendía el por qué el hecho importante del matrimonio.

-(esa persona está en los informes, tal vez logre convencerla y pasar desapercibido en la ceremonia)

-"Buenos días hermosa señorita que agradable día tenemos hoy si me permite decir"- Saludo cordialmente a una joven Kunoichi que avía leído sobre ella en los datos de su misión y que ella era buena amiga de su objetivo.

-"Hola, buenos días igual a ti, en que puedo ayudarte?"- sonrió Ino Yamanaka al ser sorprendida por un joven que por su apariencia parecía un ninja el cual nunca había visto aunque llevaba su cinta ninja de la hoja en su frente.

-"Pues vera acabo de llegar de una larga misión y acabo de enterarme acerca del matrimonio de un viejo amigo mío"- mintió el ninja misterioso

-"Ho.. Debes amigo de Naru-kun"- cuestiono conociendo que el rubio con bigotes en las mejillas conocía a muchas personas –"Soy Ino Yamanaka y Naru-kun es un muy buen amigo mío también"

-"Un placer conocerte Ino-chan, Me llamo SAI y quería saber si usted me podría decir algo al respecto de eso, quiero sorprenderlo cuando legue el momento"

"Un gusto Sai-san, acabo de venir de su casa, ven a esta dirección a las 4:30 y de ahí podremos ir a la boda ya que eres un amigo suyo espero que Naru-kun se sorprenda mucho al verte de nuevo"- Sonrió entregando un papel con una dirección escrita, siendo un viejo amigo de el seguro se le hará un día menos pesado viendo como le fue hace unos momentos al ver como conoció a su prometida XD.

"Yo también lo espero Ino-chan, yo también.."

….

Después de sus amigas peli rosada y rubia se retiraron de su Mansión, aunque él solo le llamaba casa, o humilde casita, se quedo mirando a los ojos con su señora próxima a casarse.

-"Que quede claro que no hice nada indebido y que en realidad no soy así"- volvió a repetir el rubio de ojos azules.

-"Esta bien Naruto te creo"- dijo Temari ya convencida y cansada de las explicaciones de su contraparte rubio.

-"Entonces ¿qué te parece comenzar de nuevo?. Mi nombre es Namikaze-Uzumaki Naruto"

-"Soy Temari no Sabaku"- estrechando sus manos mientras sonreían un poco.

Los minutos pasaban hasta que se hicieron las 9:45 de la mañana, descubrieron que tenían mucho en común, como que ambos eran usuarios del elemento viento, o que ambos les gustaban entrenar hasta quedar sin fuerzas, los comentarios distraídos acerca de lo hermosa que era Temari y lo apuesto que él era se ganaron miradas un poco nerviosas de los dos.

-"Se que no tuvimos un primer encuentro muy agradable en los exámenes,pero ahora se que podemos ser amigos".

-"Si, la verdad podemos hacerlo Naruto; aun que quiero agradecerte por lo que has hecho con mi hermanito, si hubiera sido otra persona que lo haya detenido seguro en estos momentos no estaría con nosotros"- dijo un poco triste, ella quería mucho a sus hermanos, eran su única familia que tenia.

-"No tienes por qué agradecer Temari-chan, Gaara también es como un hermano para mi, ha sufrido las consecuencias de ser un Jinchuriki como yo"- dijo con una sonrisa alegrando un poco a Temari a la compresión del rubio sabiendo los dolores y soledad de llevar una bestia con cola sellada en el interior.

-"Sin embargo Gracias Naruto, se que se alegrara verte en mas tarde"- mientras en un silencio cómodo la pareja de rubios solo se miraban esperando quien sería el siguiente en hablar. Realmente se sentían bien el charlar entre ellos parecía que se conocían desde hace mucho tiempo.

-"He. T-Temari-chan, quisiera saber qué piensas ha cerca de esto, ya sabes la boda y que seremos marido y mujer dentro de unos horas"- dijo el rubio queriendo saber el punto de vista de Temari.

-"No sé si lo sepas, pero Ya sabía acerca de este compromiso desde que era niña, solo que lo había olvidado"- sorprendiendo a Naruto que solo abrió mas sus ojos ante la declaración de la joven Kunoichi enfrente de el –"siendo la Hija del Kazekage y sobre todo la mayor de mis hermanos, mi Boda era muy importante, por eso mi padre al saber que el tuyo también iba a tener un heredero propuso este acuerdo Naruto"

-" Yo igual esperaba esto, aunque no sabía con quien me iba a casar"- respondió después de unos momentos de silencio –"Cuando me dijeron sobre mi herencia también encontré unos pergaminos en el mueble de mi padre"- dijo mientras continuaba relatando ante la atenta mirada de su Prometida que tomaba otro sorbo de té –"solo decían acerca de mis obligaciones y el legado de mi padre junto con otras responsabilidades del clan de mi madre con la aldea aparte de otro pergamino que ya dictaba sobre mi matrimonio estaba arreglado desde antes de nacer"

-"Vaya creo ya teníamos escrito nuestro futuro"- suspiro algo sorprendida.

-"Bueno nuestros padres querían lo mejor para nosotros y las aldeas"- sonrió cálidamente –"Además me alegra que seas tú con quien me casaré, eres hermosa, fuerte y muy inteligente"- dijo distraídamente mientras provocaba un rubor a Temari por las palabras del muchacho.

-"Gracias Naruto-kun, a mí también me agrada que seas tú con quien me casare, sé que mis hermanos no te castraran cuando sepan que vas a ser su cuñado"- dijo provocando nerviosismo en su prometido. Además de darse cuenta que lo habían llamado Naruto-kun.

-"jejje.. si, no creo que eso pase.. verdad?"- solo obtuvo una sonrisa que la verdad la hacía ver muy linda –"Ha.. por cierto.. se me olvidaba"- sacando del bolsillo de su chaleco Chunnin, una cajita pequeña y abriéndola mostrando u anillo de color platino my hermoso con una gema que tenia forma del símbolo del clan uzumaki de color rojo que brillaba ante los ojos de Temari.

Sacando fuerzas desde el interior, puso una rodilla en el suelo mietras suspiraba pensando que era TODO O NADA en estos momentos.

"Sé que no nos conocemos bien, espero que nos llevemos y logremos conocernos mejor con el tiempo" dijo sinceramente Naruto sacando el anillo de su caja –"Te prometo que daré todos mi esfuerzos en enamorarte Temari-chan"- dejando a la chica con una perpleja mirada sintiéndose feliz de escuchar lo que él decía. –"al momento de Nacer supe que mis padres me amaban y querían con todo sus corazones al igual que los tuyos Temari-chan, no quiero que llevemos una vida sintiéndonos que fuimos obligados a casarnos; sino que fue porque nuestros corazones se abrieron uno al otro, por eso también te prometo que te cuidare y protegeré con toda mi vida"- dijo decidido a la rubia mientras colocaba el anillo en su dedo.

Un nudo en su garganta le impido responderle a su prometido, solo una mirada de shock y lagrimas en el rostro fue su respuesta a la impredecible confesión decidida por parte de Naruto, ella sentía te lo conocía desde hace mucho, solo que sus recuerdos divagaban acerca del momento en el que había estado en el presente en el acuerdo del matrimonio con sus padres que le había contado Chiyo-sama.

"Hare de mi parte Naruto-kun, yo igual lo prometo"- dijo al recuperarse un poco de lo ocurrido –"Siempre he entrenado hasta el cansancio para proteger a mis hermanos, aunque siempre quise a alguien que me protegiera a mi desde que era una niña"- Finalizo abrasando a Naruto con una sonrisa ocultándola junto con un rubor en sus mejillas y con el corazón latiendo muy rápido.

Sintió unos brazos que envolvían su espalda cuando ella seguía abrasándola.

-"Gracias por el anillo Naruto-kun, es muy hermoso"- dijo observando con detenimiento la joya.

-"Le pertenecía a mis Kaa-san, lo encontré en la caja fuerte con una nota de ella diciendo que se la diera al a chica con quien me casaría, no se mucho acerca del anillo, solo que es algo que no puedes dejar de ver"- mirando como temari apretaba mas su abraso mientras ella sentía algo raro en el anillo.

La habilidad de usar las alabras y charlar con las personas en poco tiempo cambiando la formas de ver de las personas es insuperable.

….

-"Mierda.. solo faltan 5 horas para la boda y el jefe se molestara si regresamos con la información de donde se realizara"- murmuro un sospechoso aldeano a otro que lo acompañaba.

-"Tranquilízate, los aldeanos son chismosos tal vez debamos separarnos de nuevo para reunir más información"

-"De acuerdo, no sospecharan hasta que sea demasiado tarde"- sonreía confiadamente.

…..

-"Es agradable volver a verte Naruto"

-"GAARAAA.. qué bueno que estas aquí!"- Saludo animadamente a su invitado apoyado en el marco de la puerta de la sala.

-"HOLA A TODOS YA LLEGUE!"- grito otra persona al entrar a la Mansión.

-"Hola kankuro, aun sigues juntándote con tus amigos raros?"- cuestiono Naruto a Kankuro.

-"LO SABIA!"- la voz de su hermana burlándose de el.

-"Tranquilidad, serenidad, paz interior"- murmuraba en voz baja para controlar su ira. –"Nada de lo que digan o hagan harán que logre enojarme este día"- dijo con voz más calma que de costumbre.

-"Porque cosa seria eso CUÑADITO?"- con una sonrisa zorruna dijo al titiritero provocándole un shock en el rostro.

-"Vaya, creo que lo dejaste con cortos circuitos en el cerebro Naruto"- dijo Neji al entrar a la Mansión Namikaze después de Kakuro y pasar enfrente de él para comprobar si reaccionaba.

-"ya se le pasara, aunque me sorprende que estés tan tranquilo Gaara"- dijo Temari al ver a su hermano menor.

-"Ya lo había sospechado Hermana, sabes que a diferencia de Kankuro nada puede sorprenderme"- con voz estoica respondió el peli rojo.

-"SIII, HERMANO MIO SE QUE NOS VAMOS A LLEVAR MUY BIEN TU, YO Y LA PISCINA"- reacciono espontáneamente kankuro abrazando a Naruto para después salir corriendo mientas se quitaba la ropa y saltaba a la piscina que estaba en el patio trasero.

-"Bueno Casi.."


	6. Chapter 6

**LEGADO DEL CLAN**

-"ACHUUUUUU"

-"NO ESTORNUDES SOBRE MÍ CABRÓN!"

-"No entiendo Kankuro-san, ¿Por qué estaba en la piscina si no sabe nadar?"- Neji Hyuga respondió a la duda sobre por qué el titiritero se estaba ahogando antes de ser salvado por su persona.

-"S~Solo fue la emoción, además nunca fui a la piscina porque no hay muchas por donde vivo"- temblando un poco sintiendo el aura de muerte que le enviaba Temari desde que lo rescataron de ahogarse.

-"Por lo que vi cuando llegue, tu hermana no estuvo muy contenta que digamos"- Sasuke sabía que este tonto hizo pasar vergüenza a su hermana por su infantil comportamiento.

Dejando al shinobi de Suna secarse Nejo y Sasuke decidieron ir con Naruto para ver cómo estaba alistándose en su alcoba.

Eran las 3 PM y en la Mansión Namikaze varios de los amigos de nuestro querido rubio se encontraban reunidos en el patio trasero dando los últimos retoques para la ceremonia, a última hora el consejo de Konoha y delegación de Suna decidieron que por los sellos y seguridad que tiene la Mansión Namikaze era la opción más segura para realizar la ceremonia.

-"Ese idiota de Kankuro si que sabe dar primeras impresiones"

-"Si era lo que esperaba de él, Dejando eso de lado gracias por venir a ayudarme con mi vestido Sakura-san"

-"No tienes por qué agradecer Temari –san, además Ino vendrá un poco más tarde a ayudarnos, ella está encargada de flores por lo que va a estar un poco ocupada"- dijo comprensivamente a la rubia de ojos verdes.

-"Eso está perfecto, mejor me voy alistando un poco hasta que ella llegue, además tengo algo que contarte sobre mi charla con Naruto"- acariciando su anillo Temari contó a su nueva amiga de cabellos rosados lo que su futuro esposo le prometió horas antes con una hermosa sonrisa en el rostro.

…

[TOC TOC]

-"ADELANTE!"

Abriendo la puerta del peli rubio el par de amigos entraron buscando por la gran habitación en busca del novio.

-"Pensé que ya estaría listo dobe"

-"Tranquilo Teme"- saliendo del baño solo con unos pantalones de vestir y zapatos negros además de un cinturón de ovilla plateada con el símbolo uzumaki en el.

-"No sé como estas tan sereno Naruto"- cuestiono el joven de ojos lavanda por lo pacifico que se encontraba su querido amigo y rival también.

-"Digamos que logré conocer mejor a Tema-chan esta Mañana y quedamos en buenos términos"- sonriente mientras se colocaba una camisa blanca.

-"Que clase de términos?"

-"Quedamos en que lo intentaríamos y no nos guardaríamos secretos"

"Y como lograste hacer eso después de tu despedida de soltero improvisada?"- Sombríamente sasuke dijo agarrándolo del cuello –"No nos invitaste DOBE!"

-"Como tu dijiste fue IMPROVISADA, Ero-sannin llego en la madrugada con mas licor y con Kakashi-sensei se divirtieron con unas chicas que yo ni siquiera recuerdo!- algo decepcionado Naruto dijo llorando cómicamente mientras era abrasado por sasuke, Neji solo rodó los ojos ante este acto.

-"Esta bien Dobe, te perdono".

Los tres amigos estuvieron charlando un poco mas hasta que la puerta se abrió de golpe, un Sanin ya muy conocido de pelo blanco cerro fuertemente la puerta de la alcoba y consigo llevaba un pergamino de color carmesí y el símbolo del clan uzumaki en negro impreso en el.

-"ah.. ahh.. Por fin me escape de esa loca.. ah.."- jadeaba cansadamente el sannin con los ojos cerrados sentándose apoyado en la puerta.

-"Jiraya-sama que ocurre?"- Neji dijo preocupado.

"H-hee.. Tranquilo joven Hyuga, solo esquivaba a una pelo chicle que me encontré en el camino hasta aquí. Siento pena por el novio de esa muchacha, casi me castra solo por una inocente despedida de soltero"- despreocupadamente Jiraya contaba a los demás sin darse cuenta de los ojos rojos de Sasuke.

-"JIRAYA, ELLA ES MI NOVIA"- los tomoes negros del sharingan giraban furiosamente –"LE ACONSEJARIA RETRACTARSE DE ESAS PALABRAS.. O SI NO.."- el chidori se formaba potente de su brazo derecho.

-"RELAJATE TEME, PIENSA EN LO QUE HACES"- nerviosamente Naruto sabiendo las consecuencias de amenazar a un sannin. Era un pervertido claro, pero era un sannin después de todo.

-" ¡NO ME AMENA..!"

[TOC, TOC]

El sabio sapo abrió la puerta una vez más al escuchar los golpes del otro lado olvidando la inútil amenaza del Uchiha.

-"Hola pasa por favor"- menciono jiraya.

-"Gracias Jiraya-sama. Hola a todos"- dijo con una sonrisa un tanto siniestra mientras se enfocaba en una persona –"Hola Naruto"

-"Ho-Hola Gaara"

…..

-"Por que tardaste tanto sakura-san?"

-"Lo siento, solo que en el camino de vuelta de la cocina me encontré con el responsable de una despedida de soltero.."

-"Y que paso?"- enojada con el sannin.

-"Escapo antes de que pudiera alcanzarlo, pero se llevo una buena advertencia de lo que pasará si intenta algo como eso de nuevo.."- Sakura sonrió de forma macabra acariciando sus manos como si planeara algo que ya de por si daba miedo. –"Pero dejando eso para otra ocasión, aquí tienes espero que te guste"- sonriendo lindamente entregando una botella de jugo de naranja a Temari mientras se dirigía a un armario de la habitación en la que se estaban alistando para la boda, tarareando una canción sacando unas zapatillas que combinaran con el kimono de su amiga Rubia.

-" …. "- una gota de sudor bajo por su cabeza al ver el cambio brusco de humor –"Sabes eso es un síntoma de embarazo".

-"HEEEE!" – Gritó dándose la vuelta horrorizada por por ese comentario

-"Me refiero al cambio brusco de humor.. jejej"- burlonamente dijo.

-" …. "

-"Mierda.." – al ver que ella no reaccionaba paso su mano en frente de la cara de la rosada que tenía los ojos bien abiertos y un poco mas pálida de lo que su piel realmente era –"Sakura-san"- agarro un poco por sus hombros para verla reaccionar por fin.

-"L-Lo siento que decías"- dijo recuperada de su reacción.

-"Porque reaccionaste así?.. Solo fue una broma"- sonriendo cálidamente.

Suspirando pesadamente la rosada bajo la vista un poco cerrando los ojos un rato para después abrirlos y sonreír igual que su amiga rubia. –"me podrías guardar un secreto?"

….

-"100 a que lo entierra en arena"

-"100 a que lo hace maquillarse como su otro hermano"

-"No sean tontos, seguro lo va controla como un títere, es común en Suna hacer eso"

Los comentarios acerca de lo que el peli rojo le haría al muchacho de bigotes en las mejillas daban lugar a apuestas por la forma en que se miraban, eran miradas retadoras, una lucha por ver quien hablaba primero y el destino de lo que venía a futuro. No cualquiera deja a su hermana casarse con cualquiera sin luchar.. Bueno eso dicen.

-"Naruto Namikaze"

-"Gaara de la arena"

-" .. "

-" .. "

(pelea, pelea, pelea, pelea…. ) en la mente de los otros.

-" **HERMANO!"**

Los dos Jinchurikis gritaron al mismo tiempo abrazándose.

-"Antes peleaban a muerte, ahora se abrazan como si fueran los mejores amigos"- Neji sonrió al verlos abrazados fuertemente.

-"boooo.. Maricas"- dijo el Huchiha indiferente pero a la vez algo celoso.

-"Sabes que sigues siendo mi mejor amigo teme, ven aquí y dame un abrazo!"- sonrió con unas cuantas lagrimas en los ojos"

-"yo paso dobe, sabes que soy bien macho"- con los brazos cruzados mientras ocultaba una sutil sonrisa de triunfo en su cara. -" Ademas ya se habian saludado por que se abrazan como si no se hubieran visto hace mucho tiempo?"

-"Es por que estamos entre machos y e aceptado por fin completamente que Naruto se case con mi hermana"- dejando a los otros con miradas neutras mientras seguia abrazado del rubio.

-"EJEMM.."- Tosió falsamente el pelo blanco cortando el rollo Yaoi. –"Siento cortar esta conmovedora escena pero hay algo importante que contarte Naruto"

El ambiente se torno serio y los jóvenes en la habitación se dirigieron a la mesa que había en la alcoba (la habitación de Naruto era grande no muy exagerado claro, una cama King a un lado y un televisor de 60 pulgadas frente a este. Un baño digno de un damiyo a un costado en la que se accedía por una puerta de color naranja además de la ya mencionada mesa que era bastante elegante justo al frente del balcón, otros detalles de la alcoba no son relevantes)

-"Verán jóvenes, lo que diré aquí es bastante delicado y me gustaría su discreción a lo que les contare"- Jiraya dijo a los jóvenes acomodados escuchando atentamente respondiendo con un movimiento de cabeza en afirmación a la pregunta.

-"En este rollo tengo una de las habilidades más temidas del clan uzumaki, guardada por Kushina-chan secretamente dada su alta importancia"

-"De que habilidad habla ero-sannin"- bastante emocionado al saber más por el clan de su madre. –"Creí que ya había leído todos los rollos de la biblioteca de la mansión, de donde lo sacaste?"

-"Kushina-chan me lo dio para que lo guardara en el monte de los sapos, y me dijo que te lo de cuando estés listo"- sonrió al ver a su discípulo emocionado al saber eso. –"ya que as dominado el Rasengan y el Dios del trueno volador, creo que estas listo para esto Naruto"- dándole el Pergamino dejando completamente aturdidos a sus amigos.

-"No sabía que habías dominado el Jutsu de tu padre Dobe"

-"El Jutsu espacio-temporal que derroto a Iwa en la tercera guerra, es impresionante"- dijo estoicamente Gaara a su futuro hermano en ley.

-"Era una sorpresa chicos"- sonriendo Naruto mientras admiraba el pergamino dejado por su madre"

"Bueno Naruto por que no lo abres, debe haber algo impresionante allí dentro"- Neji dijo queriendo saber lo que contenía.

-"Solo debo hacer esto y.."- reaccionando a la sangre y chakra de Naruto el pergamino se abrió en la mesa mostrando un diagrama e instrucciones de lo que parecía una técnica muy rara y complicada – (Gracias Mamá, tu legado y el del clan vivirá siempre conmigo).

Hola a todosss!.. siento no haber actualizado por un tiempo, pero tranquilos!

subire el capitulo siguiente dentro de poco y tratare de que se sigan subiendo los demas normalmente como en los primeros 5.

Nos vemos luego! xD


	7. Chapter 7

**UN PASO A LA VEZ**

Eran las 04:00 PM y en la aldea de la hoja un ambiente de paz y tranquilidad reinaba sobre sus habitantes.

Solo faltaban 60 minutos para la unión de TEMARI NO SABAKU y NARUTO NAMIKAZE-UZUMAKI, nada podría salir mal en esos escasos 3600 segundos ¿no...?

 ** _CALLES DE LA ALDEA_**

-"Jefe; ya tengo la dirección del objetivo"

-"Excelente, reúne a para que comencemos de inmediato"

-"HAI JEFE!"

 **FLORISTERIA YAMANAKA**

-"Esto es todo Ino?

-"SI Shika-kun; además este ramo de Rosas Blancas es lo último en la lista"- Sonriendo mientras lo acomodaba mejor y pensaba.

Sin darse cuenta Shikamaru paso su brazo derecho alrededor de la Yamanaka susurrándole algo al oído.

-" _todavía tenemos tiempo para divertirnos un poco Ino-chann..."_

-"S-Shika-K-Kun…"

Olvidándose del ramo por un momento Ino llevo sus manos alrededor del cuello del Nara; besándolo sensualmente sintiendo como las manos del joven se acercaban a su trasero..

-"Em. Disculpen..."

Los tortolitos se separaron rápidamente acomodando sus ropas olvidando que ya estaban listos para la Boda de su rubio amigo, por suerte no arrugaron nada en su momento de inspiración amorosa.

-"Ho.. Sai-san, no te esperaba tan temprano"- sonriendo un poco sonrojada por vergüenza de ser encontrada así de cariñosa. Sin embargo Shikamaru solo observaba al sujeto enfrente de ellos aun con su brazo en la cintura de su novia.

-"Si lo siento solo que pensé en comprarle flores a la novia"- sonriendo falsamente el recién llegado a la tienda mirando detenidamente las reacciones de la pareja frente a él.

-"Esta bien Sai-san; El es Shikamaru Nara mi novio"- presentando a su pareja vio como el Nara ofreció estrechar su mano izquierda, se dio cuenta que su Shika-kun no la había soltado, solo sonrió un poco divertida por los celos del pelo piña.

-"Un gusto conocerlo Nara-san soy Sai"- respondiendo el saludo estrecho su mano mientras lo miraba directo a los ojos.

-"Shikamaru está bien, Nara-san es mi padre"- analizando al ninja pálido de ojos aparentemente sin emociones, algo con el joven no estaba bien.

Mientras Ino Yamanaka mostraba algunas flores a Sai, Shikamaru decidió poner un ojo sobre él hasta descubrir el mal presentimiento que tenia.

-"Ino-chan, Sai-san; es mejor que vayamos de una vez a la mansión"

El trió de Shinobis se dirigió al lugar de la boda.

 ** _BASE DE AMBU-RAIZ_**

-"INFORME"

-"Danzo-sama; los Shinobis de Iwa se están haciendo pasar por comerciantes y aldeanos"

-"¿Por qué no los han capturado?"

-"Se escapan y camuflan bien Danzo-sama; además de los ANBU que están con ellos nos han dado pelea pero es un empate en cada encuentro"

Un gruñido vino del hombre vendado decepcionado por sus ninjas sin emociones, se suponen que ellos son los mejores de la aldea.

-"Esta bien. Que el equipo B se encargue de capturarlos junto con el equipo C"- golpeo su bastón en el suelo mientras se ponía de pie y caminaba rumbo a la salida –"Yo me iré a la boda, espero que no me decepcionen otra vez; por suerte SAI estará dentro por si acaso"- saliendo de su oficina, el Halcón de guerra se retiro molesto y pensativo. Tal vez unos nuevos soldados no estarían mal. Una serpiente le debía un favor; pero ya se encargaría que se lo devuelva.

 ** _MANSION NAMIKAZE, PATIO TRASERIO 04:19 PM_**

-"Por fin… Todo está listo"- suspiro la rubia mayor con grandes pechonalidades.

-"Tsunade-sama el Buffet está listo y la Barra libre también"- un camarero Informo ala Hokage.

-"GENIAL!"- Con los ojos excitados pensó que era momento de refrescarse un poco.

-"TSUNADE-SAMA; ESPERE A QUE SU NARU-KUN ESTE CASADO POR LO MENOS!"- Shizune gritó al ver a su maestra rumbo a la Barra libre que estaba en el lugar designado para la fiesta después de la ceremonia.

-"Vamos Shizune; solo va a ser una copa"

La secretaria de la Hokage negó al comportamiento de su señora; solo con escuchar BARRA LIBRE podía olvidar todo.

….

-"Tiene que estar Bromeando"

-"Veo y no me lo creo"

-"Ya Nada puede sorprenderme definitivamente"

-"JEJEJ.. SOY EL MEJOR PERRAS!"

Dicen que el orgullo es nuestra perdición. Te lleva a hacer cosas que sabes que no puedes hacer o ganar, pero igual lo haces.

-"UNA MÁS DOBE!"

-"Creo que ya es suficiente Teme; te he ganado más de 5000 $ en 20min"- El rubio sugirió a su mejor amigo Huchiha sobre el juego de póker que se encontraban los presentes en la alcoba.

-"Naruto tiene Razón Huchiha; además Sakura-san no estará contenta por eso al enterarse después de esto"- Neji razono.

-"SOLO UNA MAS Y TE GANARE TODO"

-"PERO YA NO TIENES DINERO TEME!"

-"NEJI PERSTAME TODO LO QUE TIENES; TE LO DEVUELVO DE QUE LE GANE AL DOBE"- pidió con una sonrisa confiada.

-"Ya me quede sin efectivo Huchiha"

El pelo negro miro a Gaara y el peli rojo solo desvió la mirada a un lado.

-"A mí no me vea mocoso"- el sannin deprimido por estar perdiendo llevo su rostro a la mesa mientras lloraba por dentro. Como es que hacía para ganar este mocoso?. Era la pregunta del millón.

El rubio ya cansado del lloriqueo de su amigo miró el reloj y solo quedaban menos de 40 min para su Boda, se levanto mientras los demás discutían sobre como el siempre ganaba. Jaj… lástima que nunca lo descubrirían.

-"Ero-sannin cuando podremos empezar con la técnica de mi clan?- pregunto colocándose la chaqueta del smoking que también era negro y elegante, era a su medida además de muy fino.

-"Podremos comenzar después de que todo esto de tu boda acabe mocoso"- Jiraya aun con el rostro en la mesa.

-"Bien, solo falta poco; diablos. Creo que ya estoy poniéndome algo nervioso"- dijo mientras observaba desde el balcón como los invitados comenzaban a acomodarse apartando los mejores lugares.

-"¿Por qué Dobe? Cuando entramos dijiste que no lo estabas"

Naruto dio la vuelta a mirando a sus amigos con una sonrisa como si se haya acordado de algo importante.

-"P-Pues digamos que cuando leí el acuerdo junto con Tema-chan después de quedar en buenos términos esta Mañana.."

Todos lo observaban confundidos del porque se detuvo, solo vio como su sonrisa se hacia un poco más grande

-".. Hubo algo que nos dejó un tanto aturdidos"

-"Y que era eso que leíste con mi hermana Naruto?"

Jiraya solo pensaba en las palabras de su discípulo, hasta que abrió los ojos recordando lo que el acuerdo especificaba en la última parte del tercer párrafo.

Cambiando a una mirada seria –"El acuerdo dice que Tenemos que tener un Hijo antes de que cumplamos un año de matrimonio"

….

El silencio en la habitación era algo que ella le incomodaba, mientras las miradas de sus amigas Kunoichis se centraban en ella.

-"Es enserio?"

-"Desde cuando?"

-"Fue en la primera vez?"

-"FRENTE POR QUE NO ME LO DIJISTE ANTES!"

-"Ino-san por favor no grite"

-"CONTESTAME!"

-"TE DIRE SI DEJAS DE GRITAR IN-CERDA"

Dando unas respiraciones, se relajó mientras se preparaba a responder las preguntas de sus amigas recién llegadas a la habitación. Hinata, Ten Ten, Ino, Temari se callaron esperando que ella hable.

-"Fue hace como 3 semanas y estábamos todos aquí en la mansión…

 **[FLASH BACK]**

Era una inocente reunión de los 12 de Konoha, Sake y Musica reinaba el lugar.

-" _T-Teme.. eres mi hermanoo.."_

 _-"Soy tu hermano d-dobe"_

Naruto y sasuke estaban un poco perdidos por el alcohol ingerido después de una competencia absurda sobre quién es el mejor bebedor. Claro que Sakura decidió intervenir antes de que les diera un coma etílico ya que iban a iniciar otra competencia.

-"Sasuke-Kun ya es tarde, tengo que irme a casa"- dijo la rosada tomando al Huchiha que la miraba un tanto raro.

-" _S-Sakura-ch-an.. Cuida de mi herma-ano"-_ el rubio encargo a su hermano del alma que no le pasara nada.

-"jej.. no te preocupes Naruto-kun; por qué mejor no descansas?"- dijo mientras veía como su compañero de equipo asentía y se dormía en el acto.

-" _Hermn-no Es-spera no-no te duer-mas"-_ Sasuke dijo a su amigo.

-"Déjalo Sasuke-kun, Te llevare a una habitación y después iré a casa"- mencionó mientras subía ayudando a su Novio.

Sakura abrió la puerta de un habitación y condujo a la cama a su novio acostándolo y quitándole sus sandalias azules Shinobi.

-"Sakura; No te vayas.."- dijo ya más racional después de unas pastillas y agua.

-"No me iré Sasuke-kun"- acostándose en el pecho de él.

-"Te Amo Sakura"

-"Yo igual Te Amo"- Besándose cada vez más con pasión, se dejaron llevar por sus deseos.

Claro que después en la mañana Sakura tuvo que mentir a sus padres sobre donde paso la noche.

 **[FIN FLASH BACK]**

".. No fue nuestra primera vez pero desde entonces no hemos tenido tiempo a solas con las misiones y mi trabajo en el hospital"- termino de contar a sus amigas.

-"Y Sasuke-san lo sabe?- Hinata pregunto.

-"…"

-"He.. creo que lo mejor sería terminar de alistar a Temari-san"- Ten Ten sugirió recibiendo la aceptación de las demás. Primero La Boda, luego verían el embarazo de Sakura. Como dicen por ahí. Un asunto a la vez. O era problema?.


	8. Chapter 8

**TU** **&** **YO**

El momento de la ceremonia ponía a todos muy nerviosos; Los jóvenes de Konoha 12; en menos de un parpadeo uno de ellos se casaba, una pareja iba a tener un niño y ni el papá se había enterado, además de una alianza con un pueblo vecino que pendía de un hilo en este momento.

Cuando entraron a la academia Ninja no pensaron jamás en esto, aun que básicamente ya eran adultos; con 15 y 16 años podían beber alcohol, independizarse, casarse, tener hijos, etc. Pero todo lo que sentían era el tiempo pasar muy rápido; el promedio de vida de un shinobi activo era no más de 30 años.

Neji y Ten Ten eran pareja hace como 6 meses; Ino y shikamaru llevaban juntos desde que eran niños e iban al parque a jugar junto con su amigo Chuji, aun que su amigo de huesos grandes no encontraba a esa mujer que le haga latir el corazón con fuerza no perdía la esperanza.

La relación de Sasuke y Sakura en un principio no era muy.. como decir.. normal; pero su fiel y siempre mejor amigo rubio ayudaba en lo que podía; desde que logro deshacer la marca de maldición y evitar que se sumerja en la oscuridad, sasuke siempre ha estado agradecido con él; simplemente lo ve como un hermano resumiendo las cosas. El clan Huchiha tendría más personas en unos meses, Solo esperemos que Kami lo ayude.

Kiba y Hinata; bueno hablar de ellos es un poco confuso, Naruto desde el final de los exámenes chunin quiso devolver los sentimientos a la Kunoichi de ojos lavanda; unos golpes de Sakura Hicieron hacer eso. Pero después de 3 citas y unos paseos por la villa en reconstrucción llegaron a la conclusión de que quedar como amigos era lo más saludable. El compañero del clan canino le ayudo a enfrentar la depresión de que el Amor que tenia por el rubio no resultara, y lo demás llego natural; no fue sorpresa para sus amigos verlos de novios en poco tiempo.

Lee y Shino no compartían acerca de sus vidas amorosas; aun que dicen los rumores que Hana Inuzuka recibia visitas seguidas del heredero del clan Haburame. El tema de Lee realmente preocupaba a sus amigos; solo lo veían entrenar todo el día, solo esperaban que su amigo de traje verde no saliera bateando para el otro equipo.

….

-"Tsunade –sama es momento de comenzar"- su mano derecha de la Hokage informo.

-"Esta bien Shizune"- Levantándose de su lugar en la barra libre y encargando a uno de los Barman guardarle un lugar hasta dentro de un rato.

….

-"Es mejor que todo lo tomen con tiempo Naruto; no se presionen "- Jiraya aconsejo a su ahijado.

-"Si Dobe, creo que es el karma por quitarnos nuestro dinero en el póker"- Sonrió y recibiendo una de su amigo aun que un poco forzada.

-"Gracias Teme; Ero-sannin"- agradeció mirándose en el espejo y viendo que estaba más que listo.

-"Bajemos de una vez Naruto, creo que Tsunade-sama esta dado los últimos detalles"- Dijo Neji observando a la rubia en enfrente de las sillas acomodadas charlando mientras observaba todo.

Asintiendo a su amigo se dirigió a la puerta seguido de los demás con dirección al patio trasero.

….

-"Vaya, Naruto se ve más apuesto que de costumbre, Creo que estas de suerte Temari" – con una sonrisa Traviesa Ino dijo a la otra rubia en la habitación.

-"Tiene razón Temari-san, su casi ya esposo esta buscándola"

-"Oigan chicas dejen tranquila a Temari" – regaño en broma a Ino y Ten Ten.

-"Solo están envidiosas Sakura-san"- devolvió la broma a sus ya amigas Kunoichis de la Hoja.

-"Pues la verdad un poco"- admitió Ten Ten.

-"Creo que todas lo estamos"

-"Si. Nuestras bodas no serán tan grandes como las de ustedes"- Hinata apoyo a Ino mientras veía los detalles de la Torta y adornos con su Byakugan, eran muy hermosos y los invitados también eran gente importante de las 2 aldeas.

-"Tal vez sea un poco elegante"- admitió Temari –"Pero las de ustedes si las van a ser consciente de sus propias boda"

Suspirando un poco; Sakura miro al techo pensando en lo que venía para ella. Tal vez podría esperar casarse con sasuke. No sabía como el reaccionaria a este brusco cambio en sus vidas, ni siquiera sus padres sabían la pequeñísima vida que ahora la acompañaba.

Escuchando que alguien toca la puerta sakura la abrió y shizune le menciono que ya era hora de que bajen para poder empezar.

….

-"No puedo creer que no hayamos podido ingresar a esta Mansión"

-"Estos sellos son de un nivel superior jefe; es inútil tratar de deshacerlos"

-"Uzumaki, realmente los odio"

Distrayéndose unos momentos en la barrera unos kunais impacto en el cuello del encargado de sellos de los shinobis de Iwa.

-"ALTO AHÍ, O ESTAN MUERTOS"

5 anbus los acorralaron con sus espadas desenvainadas.

-"Yo no lo creo; **[ELEMENTO TIERRA: APLASTAMIENTO DE TIERRA]"-** exclamo el líder arrojando un gran trozo de tierra a los anbus tratando de escapar. No podían morir hasta que su misión este completada.

 **[ELEMENTO FUEGO: BALA EN LLAMAS]** un anbu arrojo fuego de con dirección al ataque de tierra provocan una gran explosión y humo que obstruyo la visibilidad de los ninjas de Iwa.

En medio de esa confusión los anbu de Konoha haciendo uso de sus espadas rápidamente redujeron la vida de los Ninjas de Iwa, aun que el sigilo es a lo que se dedicaban no querían dejar cabos sueltos ni consecuencias si uno de ellos escapaba.

-"Dragon-taicho deje uno vivo"

-"Excelente armadillo, llévenlo a interrogar"

\- "Hai taicho"

-"Buho informa a las otras patrullas de este hallazgo"

\- "Hai"

La satisfacción de esta pelea era grande, los Shinobis extranjeros dieron pelea en toda esa pantallas de humo, pero no es nada que no puedan tratar.

Tal vez esa pequeña victoria fue buena para los anbu. Pero para la de los de Raiz lo fue más, con 10 cuerpos decapitados de Anbus extranjeros y una docenas de espías y shinobis de Iwa, podían sentirse superiores, aun que era raro poder sentir eso para ellos, podían rectificarse con su Danzo-sama.

….

-"Parece que por fin dieron con ellos"- Kakashi informo a Naruto y sasuke en el altar sintiendo la anterior explosión a lo lejos.

-"Estoy un poco más tranquilo al saber eso"- Naruto suspiro sintiendo alivio al lo que se refería su sensei de equipo.

-"los sellos en esta Mansión son extraordinarios, era obvio que no podrían entrar sin invitación"- menciono Sasuke al recordar toda la seguridad en la entrada de la Misión y los anbu que patrullaban sin ser notados, bueno al Sharingan no se les escapaban.

-"La seguridad nunca esta por demás"- dijo el pelo blanco arreglando la corbata del rubio al verla un poco desnivelada.

-"Siento intervenir Chicos pero ya es hora, ir a sus lugares"

El pelo negro y el Pelo blanco asintiera ala Hokage y dándole fuerzas al rubio de mejillas marcadas se pararon detrás de él viendo como todos se acomodaban y la música sonaba dirigiendo la vista a la novia de blanco haciendo su entrada.

….

Gaara y Temari escuchando que la música empezó a sonar, agarrando el brazo de su hermano menor mientras con el otro llevaba un ramo de flores que la yamanaka trajo para ella. La rubia de Vestido Blanco con guantes delicados hasta arriba de los codos, maquillaje perfecto en el rostro, y el cabello magníficamente peinado tomo un par de respiraciones mientras comenzaba a caminar por la gran alfombra roja.

Un par de niñas de pelo castaño y vestidos de gala iban atrás sujetando la cola de su vestido sonriendo por la hermosa ceremonia.

….

Nunca me he sentido con tanta suerte en la vida desde que la vi entrar, su sonrisa delicada en su rostro y esos ojos verduscos que me hipnotizaban, su sexy cuerpo que parecía frágil y delicado, me preguntaba si en realidad era Kunoichi.

Me agrada mucho su Carácter fuerte y decidido. Ella es capaz de afrontarlo todo, sin duda es a lo que el pergamino de Mamá se refería; la mujer con la que me comprometieron antes de nacer era la indicada desde que la vio.

Tal vez no sepa mucho de cómo es una verdadera Familia, siempre he estado solo.

Recuerdo que desde que me sacaron del orfanato y Jiji-san me consiguió un departamento me puse feliz. Tal vez ser expulsado de ese lugar que solo m maltrataban y m asían a un lado de los demás niños me convenía y era un progreso en mi meta de ser Hokage como Jji-san.

Papá, Mamá. Si esto es lo que tenían planeado para mí. Después de haber derramado sangre, sudor, lágrimas por ser reconocido y respetado como soy. Espero que me den también desde el mas allá las fuerzas para seguir sus voluntad.

….

-"Naruto es una gran persona hermana, de gran corazón y buenas intenciones tengo mi confianza plena en el"

-"Gracias hermano pequeño" – Esas palabras mientras me acercaba a donde estaba Naruto esperándome realmente me animaron y sacaron de mis pensamientos.

Quisiera que mi Madre estuviera aquí para pedirle un par de consejos y despejar unas dudas respecto a esto.

Gaara confía mucho en el, Kankuro igual. Lo tratan como un hermano mas, Yo quiero que esto funciones, por mi aldea; por mis hermanos; por mí. Mi corazón dice que siga y le dé lugar a esto.

Espero que Mi corazón no se equivoque en darle una oportunidad, nuestras vidas estarán muy dañadas si esto no resulta bien. No podremos separarnos ni nuestros hijos tendrán una vida normal si los sentimientos no son lo suficientemente fuertes para llevar nuestro futuro.

-"cuida de ella con toda tu vida Naruto"

-"Lo prometo Gaara"

Esas palabras volvieron a sacar de mis pensamientos, viendo como la sonrisa de ese rubio que ya prácticamente es mío, me saludaban con un par de grandes y brillantes ojos azules.

….

-"Estas hermosa Tema-chan"

-"Tu estas igual muy guapo Naruto-kun"

Sonrojándose y sin dejar de mirarse a los ojos. La pareja rubia se acomodaba enfrente de Tsunade.

Gaaara y kankuro al lado detrás de temari y Sasuke y kakashi se acomodaron también.

La tradicion de Suna dictaba que la familia más cercana debía estar detrás de los novios.

-"La Famila es especial en nuestras vidas, porque una nueva se forma cada día y es una partida de inicio vital en nuestras existencia. Esta Hermosa tarde en Nuestra aldea, una familia es lo que se transformara esta unión...

Tsunade Senju dio comienzo a un pequeño discurso para comenzar la ceremonia hablando de ellos y deseando suerte a la joven pareja rubia.

….

-"Vamos Hina-hime porque lloras?

-"E-Es que To-do Es Tan Emo-otivo y-y hermo-so"- sollozando emocionada Hinata sentada junto a su novio.

-"jeje.. si lo es Hiina-hime" – sonriendo por lo sensible que era su hime, Kiba ofreció otro pañuelo a su novia mientras veía a los demás como les iban.

….

Ino, Ten Ten y sakura también lloraban junto con otras mujeres presentes en la Boda de su Rubio favorito. Para ellas era todo muy hermoso y no aguantaban guardar sus emociones.

Ellas deseaban y soñaban su boda aun que no todas lo admitieran así era.

Neji y Shikamaru tuvieron que ir por más pañuelos para las chicas, y un par de bolsas también, los mocos eran un problema grave.

….

Jiraya apareció con una cajita pequeña y abriéndola enfrente de los novios mostro un par de anillos dorados que brillaban fuertemente a la luz del sol de la tarde.

Naruto y Temari tomaron los anillos y colocándolos el uno al otro sonreían mirándose aun a los ojos mientras escucharon algo que deseaban desde que se vieron ase unos momentos.

-"Yo los declaro el Señor y la Señora Namikaze"- sonriendo Tsunade vio esos ojos brillosos de la pareja –"Puedes besar a la novia"

Naruto se acerco más a Temari y puso sus manos en la cadera de ella mientras ambos cerraban inconscientemente los ojos y pegaban sus labios escuchando los aplausos de los invitados ala boda.

Los amigos y hermanos de la pareja aplaudían ruidosamente al ver el beso y festejaban a los novios.

En el beso del par de rubios se sentías los únicos en el lugar, como si flotaran en el espacio siendo solo ellos los testigos de ese primer beso como esposos y como una familia.

-"Solo TU y YO; TEMARI NAMIKAZE"


	9. Chapter 9

**MALAS NOTICIAS**

Han pasado 2 meses desde la boda.

Eso ha sido mucho tiempo; varias cosas y cambios en la vida de nuestros Shinobis favoritos pudieron haber pasado.

En el hospital de konoha uno de los mejores en todas las naciones elementales; dirigidos y supervisados por su misma Hokage la sannin de la Babosa.

En el Hospital su joven aprendiz de pelo rosado recibía noticias interesantes.

-"Tsunade-sama; Shizune-san me dijo que me estaba buscando"

-"Si Sakura, lo que quería hablarte es acerca de tu pequeño Huchiha en tu vientre"

-"¿Pasa algo malo?"- con algo de temor poniendo su mano derecha en su vientre inconscientemente.

-"Tranquila querida, es solo que dentro de poco el bebe terminará de formar su red de chakra"

-"Cual es el problema entonces"- dudando la peli rosada.

-"Digamos que las mujeres de clan Huchiha durante su tercer o comienzos del cuarto mes de embarazo el chakra del bebe altera al de la madre un poco"

-"He… Sasuke-kun no me había mencionado nada de eso"

-"Digamos que el Huchiha no sabía porque se quedo sin nadie de su clan desde pequeño"

-"Entonces que debería hacer Tsunade-sama?

-"Pues desde este momento vas a estar en reposo y vacaciones permanentes"

-"Pero.. Qué hay de mi entrenamiento?"

-"Lo siento querida, no sé cuánto de tu chakra el bebé afectará, estaré teniendo un control más preciso desde el tu próximo chequeo"

-"Gracias.. no creí q esto pasaría"

-"Los genes Huchiha, Hyuga, Uzumaki u otros con líneas de sangre muy fuertes siempre presentan estos casos donde la madre no es del clan"

-"…"

-"No tienes por qué preocuparte, es solo que tu control perfecto de chakra será afectado y es mejor prevenir que lamentar si algo le pasa a ustedes"

-"Gracias por la aclaración"- aliviada la peli rosada se levanto de su asiento y se dirigió a la puerta.-"Un momento; dijo Uzumaki. Temari también puede que se le presente esto mismo caso?"

-"Si. Aun que a ella tenga casi un mes de embarazo puede que el bebe tenga su red de chakra formado muy pronto" – sonriendo mientras pensaba en como seria el nuevo integrante del clan de su abuela.

-"SI eso es todo me retiro Tsunade-sama, tengo que ir a ver a mi esposo" – recibiendo un asentamiento de cabeza de su sensei, cerró la puerta con dirección al barrio Huchiha donde de seguro su sasuke-kun estaría entrenando, mirando el cielo anaranjado por el atardecer sonrió acariciando su anillo de bodas recordando cómo fue en que se convirtió en la matriarca del clan Huchiha.

 ** _[FLASHBACK; 2 SEMANAS DESPUES DE LA BODA]_**

Hace apenas unos días que nuestra querida pareja de rubios volvieron de su luna de miel en Sunagakure, la pasaron muy bien, conociéndose cada día más y disfrutando al máximo todo lo que pudo ofrecer el oasis en medio del desierto.

Al volver sus amigos los llenaron de preguntas una tras otra siendo Ino Yamanaka la que pedía detalles a Temari sobre como consumaron su Matrimonio.

El rubio de marcas en sus mejillas invito a todos los novatos a su Mansión para cenar y ponerse al día de todo lo ocurrido mientras estuvo en su luna de miel.

-"Enserio Teme?

-"Si dobe, no te lo pediría si no fuera cierto" – lo que más odiaba era pedirle favores a su compañero de equipo, pero debido a las circunstancias de la vida tuvo que hacerlo.

-"Bueno, no tengo problemas con ello" – sonriendo maliciosamente.

-"No te apresures a sacar provecho de esto. Solo será una semana y tendrás tu dinero de vuelta"

-"ok, ok. Ni que fuera tan perverso para aprovecharme de ti Teme" – solo recibió una mirada incrédula del Clan emo, digo Huchiha.

...

Las chicas reunidas en la sala de la Mansión Namikaze charlando amenamente hasta que Temari quiso que su peli rosada amiga le diga como tomaron sus padres su embarazo.

-"Ellos al principio se enojaron al saber que me embarace muy pronto y sin estar casada"- admitió viendo que sus otras amigas la miraban pidiendo saberlo todo. –"Aun que con sasuke-kun en la cena donde les contamos acerca del bebé, el prometió que se casaría conmigo"- recibiendo felicitaciones de parte de ellas.

Comiendo un poco mas y bebiendo un poco se sake, menos Sakura. Sakura siguió contando a las demás acerca del bebé.

-"Cuando fui a decirle a Tsunade-sama hace una semana cometí un error de novatos jjeje"

-"¿Qué clase de error?- Temari pregunto.

-"fui con sasuke-kun"- todas las chicas rieron imaginando como termino de golpeado el pelo negro - "lo agarro del cuello mientras le gritaba cosas acerca de ser un peligro para Mi y que le cortaría su amiguito si no se hacía responsable por mi y su hijo"

-"jJajaajja… de seguro se moría del miedo"- Ten Ten dijo no aguantándose las risas.

-"Si que se tuvo miedo, diciendo que me mudaría con el hizo calmar Tsunade-sama aparte de contarle sobre lo que le dijo a mis padres"

….

-"Esa mujer es problemática"

-"Tsunade-sama es temperamental"

-"Tienes razón Shino, Obba-chan se enfada muy rápido"- sonriendo Naruto siguió bebiendo un poco mas ya que terminó de cenar junto con sus amigos y se fueron al bar del sótano. Era un lugar muy bien ambientado y alejado de las mujeres. Por el momento los chicos charlaban mientras otros también jugaban al billar; Tenis de mesa y otras actividades digna de una guarida de hombres.

-"Y lo peor es que me amenazo de castrarme si no se hacía responsable. Eso me ofendió e irrito. Pero solo trate al máximo de no enojarme. Es como la una madre para Sakura y hacer algo que la enoje mas no era una opción"- Sasuke dijo sujetando el taco de billar esperando a que Kiba termine su turno.

-"jejje.. así que por eso le pediste que te preste dinero no?"- Neji dijo desde la mesa de tenis jugando con Rock lee.

Soltando un 'Buff', Sasuke afirmo goleando el taco en la última bola de color negro ganando el juego.

-"Y ya sabes que anillo comprar Teme?" – el auto proclamado ya padrino de la boda del Huchiha con su amiga de pelo rosado pregunto.

-"Hay uno que vi hace unos dias y me llamo la atención"

-"Y cuando se lo pedirás oficialmente Teme?"

-"Mañana en la noche Dobe"

 ** _[FIN DE FLASHBACK]_**

Fue sacada de sus pensamientos al ver que estaba en las puertas del barrio de ya su clan.

Colocando su dedo con un poco de chakra la puerta se abrió y se dirigió a la casa más grande del lugar.

Al no encontrar a su marido en casa ni en el patio trasero, decidió empezar a preparar la cena. Una sopa de Tomates con un poco de pan estaría perfecto.

 ** _[FLASHBACK, UN MES DESPUES DE LA BODA]_**

-"Tienes suerte de que tu vientre no está grande todavía Sakura"- Hinata sonreía al ayudar a su amiga en el día en que se casaría con el Huchiha.

-"Hinata tiene razón, en las fotos no saldrás panzona"- Ino bromeaba con su amiga de la infancia.

-"Gracias por el alago"- Sakura dijo sarcásticamente

-"Sakura-san, ya todo está listo"- Temari entro a la habitación informando a sus amigas que debían ir al patio trasero de la casa Huchiha –"Te vez muy hermosa"

-"Gracias Temari"- Dijo abrazando a su amiga y sintiendo como las demás también se unían al abrazo ahora grupal.

….

-"Listo para el chapuzón teme?"- sonriendo tratando de picar a su amigo.

-"Sabes que si Dobe"- fastidiado con su padrino por las preguntas tontas que le hacía.

-"Estoy muy orgulloso de ser su sensei chicos, espero que las cosas no cambien mucho por solo estar casados"- dijo Kakashi vestido con un traje muy fino como Naruto y sasuke también lo estaban.

-"Claro que no Kakashi-sensei, además creo que podemos intentar conseguirle una chica"- dijo Naruto analíticamente.

-"No es raro que los estudiantes estén casados mientras que su sensei esta con solo con su mano?"- sasuke opino en la conversación.

-"Tienes razón Teme, dicen que eso te deja enfermo y sin soldados"

-"Preferiría que no hablaran de mi mientras estoy presente"- dijo siendo ignorado por sus estudiantes.

 ** _[FIN DE FLASHBACK]_**

-"Ya llegue Sakura"- dijo Sasuke agarrando su cintura por detrás mientras besaba su cuello sacándola de sus pensamientos y dándole un rubor rosado fuerte en todo el rostro.

-"La cena esta casi lista sasuke-kun"- dando un beso en los labios del Huchiha volvió a terminar de preparar la cena.

…

-"Como se siente Tema-chan?"

-"Algo raro Naru-kun, pero en general no siento casi ningún cambio. Solo nauseas por las mañanas"

Volviendo a su tranquila cena, la pareja uzumaki disfrutaba comiendo lo que la Matriarca del clan del remolino preparo para ellos después de un día agotador.

-"Mmmm.. "

-"Pasa algo Naru-kun?"

-"ES como si algo malo fuera a pasar"

-"Enserio?"

-"Siempre he tenido esta sensación y nunca falla"

Sintiéndose un poco Temerosa, Temari decidió dejarlo pasar ya que solo podía estar lista para lo que su marido y padre de su pequeño de casi un mes de gestación mencionaba.

Un anfibio de color azul oscuro se hizo presente en la mesa del comedor donde se encontraban cenando.

-"Yen-chan que pasa?"- Dijo Naruto al ver al sapo de mensajería de emergencia.

-"Naruto-sama; Temari-sama. Siento intervenir tan inapropiadamente pero la Hokage-sama los necesita de inmediato en su oficina. Hay noticias desde Sunagakure que Akatsuki Capturo al Ichibi".

….

Después de días e actualizado por fin esta historia. E tenido poco tiempo libre así que espero que me hayan tenido un poco de paciencia.

Espero que les haya gustado este episodio aun que es algo corto.

NOS VEMOS PRONTO!


	10. Chapter 10

**LINEA DE SANGRE**

La reunión del consejo sobre el secuestro del Jinchuriki del Hachibi había terminado hace apenas unos minutos.

Los líderes de los clanes Shinobi de la aldea de Konoha decidieron enviar 3 escuadras ANBU para apoyar en su vecina aldea aliada en lo que necesiten llevando consigo alimentos, medicina y demás cosas sabiendo que el secuestro fue desastroso para su aldea.

Temari que estuvo presente en esa reunión junto a Naruto como líderes del clan Uzumaki y también como hermana del Jinchuriki secuestrado pidió ir junto a su esposo ir en busca de su pelo rojo hermano menor.

Naruto junto a los demás líderes y la misma Hokage le pidieron que guardaran la calma y que no se desespere.

Se logro calmar un poco escuchando que su Rubio marido iría en busca de su hermano junto con sasuke que también se encontraba ahí junto con sakura, aun que no pudo evitar volver a sentirse preocupada por Naruto que igual era un Jinchuriki.

Una sonrisa de marca registrada y una promesa de volver sano y salvo le hizo aceptar… a duras penas.

 ** _BASE DE RAIZ_**

 _-"mmm… esta podría ser una buena oportunidad para tener más información"-_ pensando en lo que se hablo en la reunión. Danzo planeaba su siguiente paso para encontrar información acerca de la aldea aliada viendo que su jinchuriki no estaba con ellos –" _ya que el equipo siete no está completo; tal vez deba enviarlo con ellos"._

-"Sai. Prepárate; tienes una misión que cumplir".

-"Hai. Danzo-sama".

 ** _OFICINA DEL HOKAGE_**

-"Estaré bien Tema-chan, no tienes por qué preocuparte"- Naruto abrazado por su esposa trataba de calmarla antes de partir de emergencia a Sunagakure.

-"Esta bien Naru-kun; solo asegúrate de salvar a mi hermano pequeño por favor y también de volver conmigo" – con pequeñas lagrimas en los ojos Temari recibió un beso cariñoso en sus labios de parte del rubio Uzumaki.

Mientras ellos estaban en su mundo unos momentos, Kakashi entro en la oficina con su libro naranja favorito causando gotas en la cabeza de todos en la sala por la serenidad el ninja peli plata.

-"Sensei como siempre tarde!" – Sakura grito alterada por la falta de seriedad de su maestro.

-"Lo siento, encontré a una señora en el camino y tuve que ayudarle con las bolsas que cargaba; tuvimos que tomar el camino largo por que nos encontramos un gato negro caminando enfrente de nosotros" – esto sin duda dejo a todos con las gotas aun más grandes en las cabeza por ser la excusa menos creíble hasta el momento.

-"Por lo menos la señora era linda no?"- Kiba le dijo no teniendo conocimiento de las palabras falsas del sensei del equipo 7.

Un silencio se hizo presente en la sala viendo raro a Kiba y Kakashi que se miraban entre si antes de que Kakashi le sonriera con su ojo en forma de U afirmando con la cabeza.

[Tos… tos…] - llamando la atención de todos; la Hokage empezó a hablar acerca de la misión de rescate. –"Neji, Lee, Hinata, kiba, Ten Ten, Shino. Ustedes serán el equipo de rastreo así también de apoyo en esta misión" – recibiendo un simple Hai, De los nombrados.

-"Naruto, sasuke, Kakashi y Guy serán el equipo de asalto directo"- los nombrados solo asintieron en afirmación, antes de continuar hablando la puerta de la oficina se abrió dando paso a un anciano de cara vendada parcialmente y un joven de cabellera negra y rostro pálido.

-"Disculpe la interrupción Hokage-sama"- Danzo dijo calmadamente buscando no provocar a los presentes. Desde que el Namikaze-Uzumaki y el Huchiha entraron en el consejo de clanes rápidamente encontraron la forma de quitarle el poder al consejo civil poniendo a los demás clanes de su lado. Aun que ese tema es para otra ocasión. Volvamos a lo que vinieron este par de sujetos.

-"que es lo que quieres Danzo"

-"Solo vine a sugerir llevar a este shinobi muy especial"- entregando un folder con la información inventada recientemente d su Anbu de raíz.

-"Manipulación de tinta eh?"- analíticamente murmurando la Hokage rubia inspecciono los datos mostrados.

-"Hai hokage-sama"- Sai respondió.

-"Está bien. Estarás aprueba durante esta misión. Serás de apoyo al equipo 10. Shikamru Nara, Chuji Akimichi y Ino yamanaka"- mirando a los demás –"Están en una misión con su sensei desde esta mañana ellos los alcanzaran"

-"Y donde esta Kurenai sensei?"- Lee pregunto a sus camaradas.

-"Esta con problemas estomacales desde hace unos días"- Shino les aclaro su duda.

 ** _AFUERAS DE SUNAGAKURE_**

-"Esta tomando demasiado tiempo"- Sasori le dijo a Deidara.

-"Solo tenemos que tener paciencia, la extracción solo durara como 20 horas mas"- sádicamente en el rostro disfrutaba la cara de dolor del peli rojo jinchuriki.

-"Es cansador, aun que por suerte tenemos a Itachi y Kisame protegiendo la entrada"

Justamente en la entrada de la cueva en la que estaban la pareja de tiburón humanoide y el prodigio del Sharingan atentos a posible rescate del futuro Kazekage.

-"Solo por ser hijo del Anterior Kazekage y carcelero delo hachibi quieren hacerlo líder de esta aldea"

-"También posee la línea de sangre de su padre"- el Huchiha se abstuvo de no hablar mucho, tenia pensamientos que no salían de su cabeza.

-"Si eso también"- viendo el rostro más pensativo de los normal. Sonrió sabiendo lo que ocurría. –"Hoo.. Tienes miedo Itachi-kun?"

-"No sé de que hablas Kisame"

-"Jejeje… Sabes que tu hermano vendrá. Siempre estuvo siguiendo al chico del Kyubi y ese mocoso de seguro vendrá a salvar a su cuñado"

-"Tal vez"

-"Umm.. ya sabes que nombre tendrá tu sobrino?"

-"…"- solo se quedo mirándole con el rostro en blanco aun que por dentro rogaba que su hermano no viniera.

 ** _AFUERAS DE KONOHA_**

Ya en el aire cortesía del nuevo integrante a última hora manipulador de tinta, lo halcones de tinta volaban a una gran velocidad reduciendo el tiempo de llegada a su destino. Suponían que llegarían a Sunagakure al amanecer, los sensei charlaban las posibles estrategias junto con Naruto y Sasuke.

En otro halcón El equipo 8 repasaba los movimientos en grupo por los cuales eran el mejor equipo de rastreo.

-"Naruto como vas con tus técnicas del clan Uzumaki?"

-"He avaanzado mucho aun que despertar mi línea de sangre de mi madre me costó mucho"

-"Como lo despertaste dobe?"

-"Pues Ero-sannin me llevo al monte de los sapos y hallí me coloco los sellos del pergamino que dejo mi madre y se fue dejándome solo con.."

 ** _[FLASHBACK]_**

-"Muy bien Naruto-kun, ahora que tienes todos los sellos es hora de comenzar. Aun que te advierto que va a ser un poco doloroso"- comenzando con la liberación de sellos en la piel del ninja más impredecible de la aldea escondida entre las hojas solo asintió para después gritar con todas sus fuerzas sintiendo como su sangre comenzaba a hervir mientras en su cerebro se sobre cargaba de información acerca del clan del remolino.

Estar inconsciente durante 2 días y sintiendo su cuerpo peor que la mierda solo pudo mantener los ojos abiertos unos momentos porque sentía que su chakra le quemaba.

-"Rayos… que pasó Fukasaku-sama?"- el rubio le pregunto al viejo sapo luego de recuperarse un poco

-"Digamos que los sellos que dejo tu madre para despertar tu línea de sangre también era un sellos de memoria Naruto-kun"- explico el por qué se sentía horrible.

-"Ahora eres un Uzumaki al 100% Naruto-kun"- dijo shima la esposa de fukasaku.

-"Eso es increíble"- dijo ya mas recuperado luego de tomar un poco del brebaje que shima le ofreció.

-"Ahora solo falta dominar el moldeo de chakra Naruto-kun"

-"Como lo hare Fukasaku-sama?"

-"Pues la manera más rápida es la meditación y concentración para moldear tu denso chakra perfectamente"

"…"- Todos saben que Naruto no es la persona más adecuada para esas palabras.

-"Fuka-kun no sería mejor enseñarle Senjutsu para que hací logre controlar su línea de sangre?"

-"Tienes razón Shina-chan"- un poco impaciente por tener un nuevo discípulo muy prometedor, Fukasaku salió corriendo en busca de los otros sapos para comenzar rápidamente con el nuevo entrenamiento del Uzumaki.

-"Hee.. shima-sama"

-"si Naruto-kun?"

-"Que es Senjutsu?"  
 ** _[FIN DEL FLASHBACK]_**

-"si eso paso, entonces puedes dominar el modo sabio como Jiraya-sama"

-"Fukasaku-sama dijo que gracias al constante entrenamiento con mis clones de sombra que hice durante todo un mes pude lograr dominarlo mejor que Ero-sannin"- sonriendo altaneramente.

-"No te alabes a ti mismo dobe, sabes que sigo siendo mejor que tu".

-"Sasuke-Teme solo estas celoso"

-"NUNCA ESTARIA CELOSO DE TI DOBE!"

-"MIENTES CON TODOS LOS DIENTES TEME!"

Chocando sus frentes iniciando un duelo ya de por si patético lo demás solo los miraban como bichos raros hasta que kakashi los golpeo en la cabeza haciendo que los dos dejaran su infantil pleito.

"Es mejor descansar, tenemos una misión muy importante al llegar a suna"

….

-"Gracias por dejarme quedar a dormir aquí Temari"

-"No agradezcas Sakura, Ambas odiamos estar solas en casa"

-"Si, aun que no se si podre dormir sabiendo que Sasuke-kun y Naruto-kun están en una misión peligrosa"

-"Están con kakashi-san y Guy-san de seguro estarán seguros"

-"Eso espero"- suspirando mientras tomaba un poco de Té de hierbas recetado por su Hokage para el bebé.-"Oye… nunca me dijiste cuando fue que te embarazaste. No pudo ser cuando estabas en tu luna de miel, apenas tienes casi 3 semanas"

-"fue la noche en la que Naru-kun llego bastante estresado de su entrenamiento con el modo sabio"- sonrojándose al máximo-"Y le ayude a entrar a la ducha pero una cosa llevo a la otra…"

….

Hola a todos!

Espero que este capítulo los haya entretenido

Nos vemos pronto!

:D :D :D :D


	11. Chapter 11

**REENCUENTRO**

El amanecer en Sunagakure les regalaba un hermoso paisaje de las dunas de arena brillando bajo el sol saliente, lastima que no había tiempo que perder. Tenían a un casi nombrado Kazekage al cual rescatar.

En los halcones de tinta cortesía del extraño y silencioso shinobi todos ya se encontraban despiertos y listos.

-"Nos apresuraremos a averiguar a donde pudieron haber llevado a gaara mientras esperamos al equipo de Asuma"- dijo Kakashi a los demás que solo movieron la cabeza en afirmación.

….

-"Debemos hacer algo para recuperar el poder que esos mocosos nos quitaron"

-"Tal vez debamos amenazarlos, eso siempre a funcionado"

-"ellos tienen a los clanes shinobis de su lado; incluso a los Hyugas"- frunciendo el seño con sus labios trataba de no gritar en frustración.

-"lo que deberíamos hacer seria buscar la manera de que los clanes civiles estén de nuestro lado"

-"El clan mas influyente son los Haruno y su única hija se caso con el bastardo malagradecido"

-"y los demás"

-"Todos siguen a los Haruno; desde que se casó y se supo que esta embarazada del Huchiha todos los comerciantes quieren hacer negocios con ellos"- un poco enojado dijo –" y no ayuda que el Uzumaki sea su mejor amigo y compañero de equipo"

-"Entonces que hacemos?"

-"…"

-"Ku.. kuu.. kkuu"- una voz se hiso presente en aquella pequeña e inocente reunión.

-"QUIEN ERES?!. MUESTRATE!- Homura Mikotado Anciano del pueblo y unos de los lideres del consejo civil grito exigiendo ver el rostro del intruso.

-"Solo un simple subordinado de Orochimaru-sama"

Homura y su compañera de equipo Koharu Utatane también presente en esa reunión con su amigo sobre el poder en la aldea que les fue quitado se tensaron al escuchar el nombre de el antiguo discípulo de Hiruzen saturobi.

-"Que quiere tu jefe"- reaccionando primero la anciana ordeno al mensajero.

-"Pues mencionó algo sobre cortar cabezas"

-"A que te refieres?"

-"Orochimaru-sama me pidió que les lleve sus cabezas como pago sobre el incumplimiento de su trato con el"- Sádicamente sonreía mientras su lengua serpentina se movía saboreando la pronta fuente de sangre.

-"El trato fue con DANZO; ADEMAS DE QUE USTEDES TAMPOCO CUMPLIERON CON ELLO"-sobre exaltado el anciano del pueblo dijo tratando de mantener la calma mientras retrocedía lentamente hacia la puerta.

-"Danzo los incluyo en el trato acaso no lo recuerdan?. Estuvieron presentes ahí también. Además que solo acordaron la invasión y muerte del tercer Hokage"- sonriendo mas aun que parecía imposible dijo –" Nosotros si cumplimos, Lastima que el Huchiha no se fue con nosotros; ahora me llevare sus cabezas"

Rápidamente Kabuto que había sido el intruso en la reunión de los ancianos decapito a Homura y Koharu provocando que la sangre se derramara inevitablemente mientras que por sus cabellos sostenía esas cabezas que aun tenían los ojos abiertos .

Percatándose que mas Anbus se acercaban rápidamente escapo por la ventana dejando atrás los cuerpos de los ancianos y también de los Anbus de Raiz encargados de protegerlos.

….

-"Que haces aquí"

-"Kukku..solo vine por mi premio de respaldo"

-"Sabes que no tienes salida de aquí"

-"Kkuu ..kkuu. No sabes de lo que soy capaz verdad viejo senil?"

-"TEN RESPETO A TU SUPERIOR"- golpeando su bastón fuertemente en el suelo 5 Sinobi raiz se hicieron presente.

-"Por que tienes que hacer las cosas difíciles Danzo-baka"

-"INSOLENTE, tal vez seas unos de los mejores médicos. Pero de aquí no sales con vida"

-"kkuu..kuu viejo senil además de cascarrabias. Solo quiero tu brazo y el pequeño ojito rojo que esta bajo esos vendajes en tu cara"

-"Ni pienses que te los llevaras!"

-"KUU.. KKUUU Eso lo veremos Danzo-baka"

Lanzándose hacia el anciano creando varios clones de barro matando a los Shinobis de Raiz utilizo su espada previamente sacada por la boca golpeo al anciano que se defendía con su bastón. Era de suponer que el anciano tenia sus trucos. Pero no funcionaría por mucho tiempo. Sol tenia que distraerlo un poco mientras sus dulces experimentos con marcas de la maldición acababan con Raiz completamente.

….

Este día se sentía muy diferente al de ayer, no por que sus ninjas estuvieran en una misión peligrosa. Sino que sus problemas al futuro se sentían resueltos de algún modo.

Suspirando pacíficamente comenzó el papeleo tedioso de cada día preguntándose por millonésima vez el por que acepto ese empleo.

Aun con todo ese papeleo, deseaba que todo el día este así. Tranquilo y sin molestias.

-"Hokage-sama ahí una emergencia"

Un Anbu irrumpió en su oficina. Tuvo que aguantar las ganas de matarlo.

….

Eran las 6 de la mañana cuando los shinobis en los halcones se acercaban a las puertas de Sunagakure. Sai comenzó el descenso en el suelo de arena cuando se sintió extraño. Le dolía la cabeza fuertemente. Trato de aguantar mientras se concentraba en ordenas a las aves de tinta bajar.

-"Sai estamos bajando muy rápido!"- Naruto le grito.

El solo veía sombras y escuchaba zumbidos fuertes en sus oídos.

Las aves desaparecieron repentinamente con un sai desmayado en el aire.

Neji junto con Hinata activaron sus Byakugan calculando que estaban a una altura peligrosa para aterrizar por sus propios medios.

Todos sin saber que hacer mientras se alistaban para el golpe.

Un kunai de 3 puntas con un sello en su mango se clavo en la arena mientras un rayo amarillo agarraba a cada ninja que estaba en el aire depositándolos en la arena uno por uno. Solo fueron maximo 3 segundos de eso cuando todos en la arena se encontraban mareados. Algunos como Ten Ten y Hinata se alejaron vomitando.

-"uff.. un poco mas y no la contábamos. Estábamos muy alto y cayendo rápido"- el ninja rubio favorito de todos dijo mientras sostenía ese raro kunai en su mano izquierda.

-"Gracias Naruto-kun"- ya sin nauseas Hinata-" Aun que deberías avisar antes"- jeje.. aun seguía un poco verde su rostro.

-"lo siento Hinata-chan"- sonriendo mientras se rascaba la parte trasera de su cabeza.

-"Gracias Naruto. Debemos apurarnos en llegar a la aldea"-todos obedeciendo al ninja de pelos plateados corrieron rumbo a la aldea de la arena que no se encontraba nada lejos. Rock lee siendo el que más cerca estaba de Sai lo puso en sus hombros mientras que Neji a sus espaldas con su doujutsu examinaba la causa del desmayo del dominante de tinta.

…

Minutos antes de que Sai se desmayara. Orrochimaru logro acorralar a Danzo con sus múltiples clones de barro y su favorita habilidad de regurgitar un nuevo cuerpo.

-"YA ME ESTAS ARTANDO SERPIENTE ASQUEROSA!"

-"Kkuuu.. kuuu.. tu eres el que me a empezado a aburrir viejo decrepito"- creando de nuevo múltiples clones de barro. Orochimaru lanzo con cada clon un jutsu de fuego provocando que la temperatura aumente drásticamente en la habitación.-"Que pasa Danzo-baka. Te cuesta respirar?"- volviendo a su típica sonrisa pedófila.

Danzo no quería admitirlo pero con los años su cuerpo no era como el pasado. Pudiera tener una gran cantidad de chakra pero eso no quita el echo que a su edad con las lesiones de guerras pasadas y las operaciones experimentales en su brazo en especial no respondía correctamente.

-"kkukkuu… estas perdido Danzo-baka. Tus ninjas fueron asesinados. Tu pueblo te a dejado de lado. Y tus leales ancianos… muertos kkuu..kuuu"

-"No los necesito para derrotarte"- convenciéndose así mismo. Los ninjas perdidos pueden ser reemplazados. Los ancianos eran unos inútiles. Mientras el viva nunca dejaría que una perdida sin valor lo aleje de su objetivo de dominar esta aldea.

-"Kkuu.. kkuuu.. sabes ya dejo de ser divertido todo esto"

Usando unos sellos de Manos rápidamente los clones de barro agarraron a danzo de todas partes de su cuerpo reduciendo su movilidad.

-"Lastima de que ya no tienes suficiente Chakra para usar tus ojos"- con los dedos de su mano izquierda brillando con pequeñas flamas. –"Eres un tonto. Debiste ir conmigo con todo desde el principio"

[SELLO PROHIBIDO: SELLO DE LOS 5 ELEMENTOS] – Colocando su mano izquierda en el corazón de Danzo que grito de dolor por el sellos se quedo inconsciente mientras la sangre en todo su cuerpo y se derramaba en el piso.

-"kkuu.. kkuuu.. Kabuto-kun. Quítale el brazo y el ojo especial ponlo en tu frasco"- orochimaru ordeno mientras el peliblanco se acercaba a al cuerpo del anciano con su Chakra-bisturi En sus manos.

-"Es bueno volver a verlos Muchachos"- la voz femenina retumbo en la habitación.

-"Mierda…"- Murmuró el Sannin serpiente viendo como sus excompañeros de equipo estaban en la puerta.

….

-"Que paso con gaara"

-"Nos atacaron por sorpresa"- aun débil en la camilla. Kankuro hablaba a duras penas.-" me envenenaron mientras dejaron inconsciente a gaara llevándoselo. Por suerte logre rasgar su capa"- un enfermero ofreció el pedazo de tela a kakashki.

-"Esto debería ser suficiente para poder rastrearlos"- Kiba y akamaru recibieron la pequeña tela de Kakashi mientras el invocaba a Pakkun y hacia lo mismo que el joven del clan canino junto con su perro ninja.

-"Shima-sama debería ser capas de curarte Kankuro"- el rubio se apresuro a invocar a la anciana sapo. Después de explicarle a ella lo ocurrido uso su conocimiento en senjutsu para tratar de extraer el veneno u otro caso desaparecerlo.

-"Naruto-chan eso es todo lo que puedo hacer sin lastimarlo demasiado"- shima indico a su invocador sabiendo que el marionetista no tenia adaptado su cuerpo a la energía natural.

-"Gracias shima-sama"- haciendo una reverencia rara en Naruto. Todos lo miraron extraño hasta que reaccionaron imitando al rubio con el gesto de agradecimiento.

….

-"solo unas cuantas horas mas y el Ichibi será completamente extraído"- Kisame saboreaba el éxito en el aire.

-"…"

-"jee.. Itachi-kun aun sigues con eso?"

-"No se de que hablas"

-"Sobre lo que aras cuando tu hermanito llegue"

-"El busca venganza y eso le daré"

Sonriendo con sus dientes de tiburón kisame siguió provocando al peli negro con ojeras –"huy.. acaso quieres dejar sin papá a tu sobrinito?"

Matar a kisame no seria buena idea. Aun que golpearlo hasta dejarlo medio muerto era una buena opción.

….

-"Esto está delicioso Sakura"

-"Gracias Temari. Eh practicado todos los días desde que comencé a salir con Sasuke-kun"-contesto sonriente a su rubia amiga.

-"Yo igual lo e echo desde que me dijeron que me casaría"- hablando igual de sonriente –"Me alegro de hacerlo por que si no Naru-kun comería ramen todo el día jajjaa"

Degustando de su desayuno nutritivo pero saludable disfrutaron de un cómodo silencio hasta que escucharon el timbre de la mansión.

Un sirviente le dijo a Temari que tenían la visita de una Shinobi de pelo negro y ojos encantadoramente rojos.

Temmari y Sakura no sabían por que ella estaba aquí; pero no siendo mala anfitriona Temari le dijo que guie a la visita al comedor donde se encontraban desayunando.

-"Kurenai-sensei buenos días"- Sakura saludo mientras que Temari solo sonrió asintiendo con la cabeza en modo de saludo.

-"Buenos días Uchiha-sama, Uzumaki-sama"- sonrió a las chicas sentándose con ellas.

-"jeejej.. Kurenai-san no tiene por que llamarnos así"- Temari con una sonrisa captando la broma de la recién llegada.

-"jijij.. lo se. Pero es que se me hace difícil verlas como todas unas señoras"

-"Nosotras tampoco"- suspirando cansadamente-"las reuniones del consejo si que aburren. Y eso de que solo voy a algunas"

-"Ese es el precio por casarte con el Huchiha"- El trio se reía amistosamente charlando un poco mas hasta que Kurenai dijo el por que llego sin avisar a la mansión de Naruro.

-"Hace unos días Tsunade-sama me dijo algo que no se como afrontar" dijo provocando la concentración máxima de las chicas embarazadas. –" y como ustedes lo han hecho tal vez puedan darme unos cuantos consejos"

-"claro Kurenai-san. Que es lo que pasa"- Temri le respondió sospechando lo que ocurría.

-"pues eh estado saliendo con Asuma-kun desde hace mas de 2 años y…"

….

Achuuuuu… Asuma estornudo mientras corría con su equipo por la arena de esa nación.

-"Sensei esta seguro de que se siente bien?"

-"si. Alguien debe estar hablando de mi"

-"um.. jejeje.. Tal vez sea Kurenai-sensei. Lo debe de extrañar mucho"- Ino sonrió burlonamente a su sensei que estaba mas rojo que Hinata cuando eran mas jóvenes.

…

-"jjajajaja.. sabia que no tardarían mucho"

-"Avisa a Sasori que ahí visitas"- Itachi camino hacia donde sentía varias firmas de chrakra acercándose no dándose cuenta de un insecto volador lo rodeo para después alejarse.

….

-"mi insecto mas veloz ya regreso"- shino menciono haciendo parar al grupo de rescate.

-"Encontró algo?"- Naruto menciono aguantando las ganas de entrar al modo sabio. Pero eso lo cansaría antes de comenzar la verdadera batalla.

-"si. Ahí alguien en esa dirección"- apuntando Al lugar donde volvió el insecto. Neji busco con su Byakugan a esa persona. Mientras que Hinata memorizaba las trampas puestas para que después puedan desactivar.

-"Lo encontré"- Neji serio dijo.

-"Es el secuestrador Neji-kun?- Ten Ten dijo alistando sus rollos de armas.

-"Si. Es Itachi"

Los ojos de Sasuke se abrieron al máximo mientras que su sed de venganza se descontrolaba. El ya no era así. Le prometió a Sakura y Naruto que ya no seguiría ese camino. Itachi no tenia la culpa. Su padre fue el que ocasiono esto.

Si su hermano Mayor no quería volver con el. Lo llevaría a la fuerza.

...

HOLA A TODOS NUEVAMENTE!

GRACIAS POR TODOS SUS REVIEWS QUE ME HAN DADO POR ESTS HISTORIA

ME INPIRA A SEGUIR ESCRIBIENDO AUN QUE NO TENGA EL TIEMPO.

NUEVAMENTE GRACIAS POR SU APOYO!

HASTA LA PROXIMA :D


	12. Chapter 12

**MISION CUMPLIDA: ADIOS HERMANO**

Genial! Todo lo que le faltaba era ver a este par de inútiles interferir en sus planes de respaldo.

No bastó que el Uzumaki ó Namikaze o cómo demonios se llame; interfiriera que su Sasuke-kun se quede en la aldea.

Nunca conto que ese rubio de sonrisa inocente tenga un talento súper natural en Fuinjutsu siendo capaz de quitarle su sello personal.

No sabía si odiar al rubio de mejillas marcadas o a la pelo rosa de voz chirriante; de algún modo estaba celoso de que ella se quede con Sasuke-kun.

Aun que no pudiera entrar a esa mansión por los sellos que tenia. Mierda, odiar a Naruto por los sellos de su casa es casi tan irritante como la voz de la embarazada pelos de cereza. Un Día tendría que salir de esa Mansión, y cuando menos se lo espere; su Hijo Huchiha será perfecto como su más preciado experimento.

Pero ahora su prioridad será escapar de este lugar; gastó demasiado chakra con ese viejo senil y kabuto no estaba al nivel de cualquiera de ellos y peor estando juntos.

-"Jiraya-kun, Tsunade-chan. Qué alegría volver a verlos!"- Esa sonrisa pedófila sí que le sentaba bien.

Sus ex compañeros sannin solo los miraban sabiendo que tendría que luchar hasta con las uñas para que este par no se escape.

-"Orochimaru, quisiera darte las gracias por eliminar los problemas de papeleo por este viejo"- Tsunade le sonreía hermosamente. Lo cual significaba 'dolor'. -"Pero eso apenas compensa todos los daños causados a la aldea"

-"No tienes escapatoria Orochi-baka"- altaneramente le decía a la serpiente rastrera –"Danzo podría ser un loco extremista; pero tenía la mejor base en cuestión de seguridad. Solo hay una salida y ningún jutsu de tele transportación te llevara afuera"

Si tan solo pudiera invocar a Manda. Sus brazos recién sanados no le dejaba llevar demasiado chakra del que podía soportar, la batalla previa lo agoto bastante.

Kabuto sabía que estaban solos. Podía detectar a los cientos de Anbus que acababan de entrar a la base y asesinar a sus camaradas.

-"Kuu.. kkuu.. Tal vez no haya escapatoria"- Una sonrisa aun mas pedófila nivel 2 cubría su rostro –"Pero no me iré sin llevarme a alguno de ustedes a ver a sensei"

….

Un estado de alerta se inicio en la aldea.

Todos los civiles fueron llevados a los refugios.

Los chunin vigilaban las calles, los junin vigilaban las entradas de la aldea previamente cerradas.

Y algunos Anbus que no fueron designados a la invasión de raíz patrullaban en las sombras de aquella Mañana que marcaria una nueva y mejorada reputación contra los traidores de Konoha.

-"Temari-sama; la Hokage ha impuesto un estado de alerta en la ladea"- Un sapo de metro y medio de alto, el color rojo y franjas doradas adornaban su cuerpo. Armado con un Ninjato y chaleco negro. Era el sapo guardián de la Señora Uzumaki.-"Por favor no salga mientras se calma la situación"- Desapareciendo en una nube de Humo.

-"Que estará ocurriendo allá afuera"- Sakura preguntó a Temari mientras procesaba lo que aquel anfibio les informo.

-"No lo sé, pero es mejor obedecer y no salir de aquí hasta que el vuelva"

Las tres Kunoichis siguieron charlando un poco más mientras que por dentro estaban nerviosas.

…..

Al fin llegaban.

Tanto correr por las dunas de arena los agoto un poco aun que servía de calentamiento siendo también un poco optimistas.

-"Por favor, síganme"

Un chunin encargado de la entrada de la aldea fue previamente informado que ese grupo de ninjas llegaría.

En la oficina del Kazekage, se encontraba Baki junto con su alumno un poco mas recuperado Kankuro y el joven pálido de cabellos negros viendo la gravedad de la situación.

-"Debo ir a apoyarlos…"

Sai al recuperarse hace pocos minutos sentía que debía ir a ayudar, los sellos en su lengua y frente ya no estaban. Eso significa que Danzo estaba muerto.

Los miembros de Raiz seria exterminados. Si es que todos ya no lo estaban.

-"Yo sé que quieres ir pero…"- Baki iba a hablar cuando el equipo de Asuma saturobi se hizo presente.

-"Kazekage-sama; Vinimos como equipo de apoyo a al rescate de Gaara-san"

Baki solo asintió dándole el pergamino rápidamente, Ino y shikamaru se dieron cuenta del otro ninja de su aldea extrañados de su presencia aquí.

-"Sai?"

-"umm.. Problemático"

-"Hola Ino, shikamaru, Chouji, Asuma-san"

-"Quien es él?- chouji pregunto mientras le quitaba la arena a una nueva bolsa de papas fritas.

-"Lo conocimos en la boda de Naruto-kun y temari-chan"- Ino dijo viendo detenidamente sospechando algo raro.

-"Fui mandado como ayuda a ustedes, aun que debo decir que llegaron a tiempo, los demás se fueron hace 20 minutos"

No había tiempo de preguntar demasiado, el quipo de asuma junto con Sai se retiro mientras Kankuro les deseaba todas las suertes y rogaba internamente por ver de nuevo a su hermano menor.

Shikamaru odiaba y se le hacía problemático este sujeto que de la nada saco una aves de tinta que tenian vida, el agarro a Ino de su cintura subiendo con ella a un ave, este Sai miraba demasiado a su rubia problemática y el no era tonto como para dejar que aun siquiera le hable demasiado.

….

Apareciendo en una nube de humo detrás del sabio peliblanco en una destreza veloz retiro su Ninjato de su espalda rechazando unos shuriken.

-"Gracias Tashi"- el sanin sonrió –"Todavía hay algunos ninjas del sonido peleando con los Anbus, por favor ve a ayudarlos"

El sapo rojo de franjas doradas asintió corriendo en dirección de las firmas de chakra perverso que sentía.

Jiraya volvió a atacar a Orochimaru con un rasengan un poco más grande de lo normal en todo su pecho incrustándolo en la pared.

Tsunade en un acto de ira frustrante, decidió que acabaría eso rápido con la mano derecha de Orochimaru; y que mejor manera de hacer esto más literal que cortándosela.

-"Tranquilo niño; no te dolerá… mucho"- usando su súper fuerza le contacto un golpe en el mentón al Shinobi de lentes, agarrando con su otra mano la muñeca derecha de kabuto golpeo varias veces con fuerza pero esta vez en el hombro del brazo agarrado provocando de sus huesos se trituren.

-"AAAAAHHHHRRRGGGG"- Kabuto sentía tanto dolor que estuvo a segundos de quedarse desmayado, ni con su curación acelerada lograría volver a sanar su hombro.

-"Hasta nunca"- en un punto de chakra en sus mano derecha de kabuto, Tsunade lo sobre cargo provocando que el bisturí de chakra sugiera de nuevo. Doblando el brazo ya prácticamente destruido en dirección a los lentes pudo ver como solo quedaba el cuerpo sin vida tirado en el suelo con su propio brazo metido en su rostro.

-"Demonios Tsunade-hime, eso fue sádico"- jiraya con los ojos en blanco miraba la obra de su amor platónico.

-"He hecho cosas peores y los sabes Jiraya"- Observando el cuerpo de Su ex compañero inconsciente en el muro frente a ella. –"Quien era ese sapo, nunca lo había visto antes"

-"Es el sapo guardián de Temari, lo invoque de forma especial sabiendo que estaba aquí ya que era el único lo bastante fuerte y cerca para ayudarnos"- suspirando un poco cansado, ese sapo sí que le costó traerlo, le llevo mucho chakra por la interferencia marcada en toda la base.

-"No creí que Naruto sea tan sobre protector" – hablo mientras caminaba con dirección al pálido Orochimaru.

-"Es igual que Minato, desde que supo que kushina estaba embarazada dejaba clones de sombra en su oficina y pasaba todo el día con ella"

De repente el ambiente se tensó tanto que Jiraya tuvo miedo, mucho miedo.

-"Con que eso hacia"- tsunade con sus ojos sombríos observaba a jiraya.

-"Heee.. Tsunade-hime que ocurre?"

-"Nada, no pasa nada"- con total seriedad. Lleno de chakra elemental agua que griraba furiosamente en su mano. Tanto poder fue el que acumulo; que al golpear en el corazón a Orochimaru los rebano en miles de pedazos.

Jiraya casi pudo jurar que su ataque parecía un rasengan. Pero no estaba en momento de sacar ese tipo de conclusiones; ni tampoco de cómo su ex amigo y ex compañero de equipo acababa de morir. No!. Tenía que ver qué es lo que su Hime le molestaba tanto como para mirarlo así.

-"Dime Jiraya-kun. Cuando planeabas decirme sobre los clones de sombra para hacer el papeleo. CUANDOO!"- Nunca en su vida le había llamado su nombre con un –Kun.

Dejando que los Anbus se encarguen de la limpieza, Corrió fuera de la base rogando a todos los Kamis que le ayuden. Por que de seguro Tsunade le enviaría con Orochimaru y su sensei

….

-"Si Itachi está aquí, también kisame debe estar con él"- Naruto le dijo a los demás mientras formulaban un plan.

-"Yo me encargare de Itachi"- Sasuke totalmente serio.

-"Yo te ayudare Sasuke, ya he peleado contra el antes"- Kakashi solo vio asentir a su alumno.

-"Supongo que yo y Guy-sensei nos encargaremos de Kisame"

-"SI NARUTO-KUN, JUNTOS LES MOSTRAREMOS NUESTRAS PODEROSAS LLAMAS DE LA JUNVENTUD!"- cabe decir que su personalidad junto con la de Lee nunca cambiaria.

-"GUY-SENSEI YO QUIERO AYUDAR Y DEMOSTRAR MIS LLAMAS TAMBIEN"- Lee dijo gritando igual que su sensei.

-"Lo siento Lee, pero tú y los demás tienes que seguir, nosotros distraeremos a estos dos mientras ustedes buscan donde Gaara se encuentra"- Naruto interfirió en la charla de los vestidos de verde antes de que hagan una de sus escenas típicas que además de ser dolorosas de ver y aburridas de escribir para el autor.

-"No te preocupes lee, mientras más rápido rescatemos a Gaara-san; mas rápido podrás pelear contra ese hombre tiburón"- Ten Ten consoló a su amigo colocando una mano en su hombro.

-"Gracias Ten-chan eso está perfecto, MIS LLAMAS ARDERAN MUY FUERTE"- dándole una sonrisa de dientes brillantes a la de bollos en la cabeza.

Los demás sonrieron también por el entusiasmo de su amigo en una situación así. Se enfrentarían contra dos ninjas de rango S. Mientras los demás recuperaban al peli rojo.

Neji solo veía a Ten Ten, a pesar de ser novios desde hace meses, nunca la había visto así de sonriente para él. Tal vez debería prestarle más atención. Es como decía Naruto, tener un palo en el culo no te deja concentrarte en lo que tienes alrededor por más hermoso que sea.

….

-"Tengo memorizadas las trampas"- Hinata informo mientras corría junto con Shino y kiba desarmándolas.

-"Debemos apresurarnos, encontré mas trampas"- Neji a la cabeza de su equipo con su Byakugan dirigía a Lee y Ten Ten. Ambos equipos se dividieron para cubrir mas campo.

Neji vio una roca y se le parecía demasiado extraño que emitirá señales de chakra, acercándose vio que era los sellos de una barrera.

-"Encontré el sello de una barrera"\- Neji informo mediante el micrófono de de comunicaciones en su oído.

-"Yo igual Neji-niisan, hay dos más al oeste y otra al sur oeste"-Hinata le dijo. Dejando a Lee junto a la roca que cuando le de la señal la golpee con todas sus fuerzas.

….

-"Ya sabes que hacer Kiba-kun"- Hinata también le dijo que se quedara junto a la roca. Este tipo de barrera fue el que le dijo Naruto que posiblemente usaría Akatsuki, dejaba invisible un área y seria impenetrable.

-"Vamos Shino-kun"- El señor de los insectos corría junto con la de ojos lavanda recibiendo información de sus insectos, la barrera no los dejaba entrar.

….

-"Todos listos?"- Kiba le dijo a sus compañeros que estaban en las rocas.

-"Hai"- todos los que estaban con una roca dijeron fuertemente.

-"A la cuenta de 3"\- Menciono Lee.

-"1.. 2.. 3!"\- La barrera parpadeo de forma brillante de color blanco.

-" Todos reúnanse en el centro, veo una cueva"- Todos corrieron entusiasmados por encontrar donde el peli rojo se encontraba.

….

-"Suerte teme"

-"Igualmente Dobe"- ambos amigos chocaron los puños sabiendo que tenían que derrotar a toda costa a esos tipos. Naruto estaba seguro que con todos sus entrenamientos y su linea de sangre junto con la ayuda de las puertas del dolor de guy-sensei lograría parar a ese cabeza de trucha.

-"Hagas lo que Hagas no te mueras"- sonrió Naruto.

-"Deberías decir eso a ti mismo Dobe"

Antes de seguir conversando. Vieron como una luz brillante se pronuncio a lo lejos.

-"al parecer desactivaron la barrera que ocultaba su escondite, debemos acabar rápido, si lo que dijo kankuro es cierto, otros miembros de Akatsuki deben estar con gaara"

-"Haremos esto rápido, no sabrá quien le saco sus escamas a ese pececito"

…..

-"Supongo que iras con tu hermano"- sonrisa maléfica –"Bueno, yo me encargare del rubio"

Kisame empezó a correr a la par de Itachi que ase segundos lo alcanzó.

-"Recuerda que muerto no nos sirve"- Itachi enfatizó en ese punto.-"Además hazlo rápido, la barrera acaba de caer"- observando el destello a sus espaldas.

-"Sera pan comido"- agarrando a su espada Samaeda que se lambia los labios.

….

 ** _Naruto & Guy VS Kisame_**

-"Con razón le dicen Biju sin cola"- Sasuke sintiendo la cantidad de chakra que se acercaba veloz hacia ellos.

De la nada una espada con 'dientes' choco contra el suelo donde ellos estaban que esquivaron saltando de ahí. Un dejavú sintieron al recordar el encuentro con Zabusa.

-"HEe.. hee.. tú te vienes conmigo Ricitos de Oro"- kisame alzando su espada apuntando a Naruto.

-"Yo no lo creo sardina sobre desarrollada"- Naruto concentrado chakra en su mano derecha formando una espada solida de color rojo sorprendiendo al tiburón.

-"Vaya, un nuevo truco, lástima que mi Samaeda coma chakra, tu espadita no durara"

Volviendo al ataque, las espadas chocaron sorprendiendo nuevamente al portador de Samaeda al ver que el rubio lograba pelear a la par de él y que su querída espada se sentía débil.

"Maldito que hiciste!"- viendo que Samaeda huía del lugar asustada dejándolo muy pero muy enojado.

-"Nada, solo usando algo que tu espada no puede comer"- moviendo la cabeza, Guy salió debajo de Kisame agarrándolo de los pies hundiendo lo hasta el cuello en el suelo.

-"No crean que con esto me derrotarán"- recibiendo un kunai en la cabeza, para que solo sea agua lo que el arma toco.

-"Clon de agua"- Guy y Naruto dijeron al mismo tiempo.

 **[ELEMENTO AGUA: GRAN OLA] –** una gran cantidad de agua se venía sobre ellos.

Haciendo sellos de mano Naruto metió aire a sus pulomones para desupues soplar a la ola que venía. **[ELEMENTO VIENTO: VENTISCA].** el aire expulsado fuertemente hizo contacto con el agua formando un tornado de agua para después congelarse.

Kisame no dejaba de sorprenderse, ese mocoso había estado haciéndose mas y mas fuerte, dejaría de subestimarlo e iría con todo.

Pero no tuvo tiempo de pensar más cuando sintió un fuerte dolor en el estomago.

Guy desde que comenzó la pelea a estado dando los golpes mientras el rubio lo distraía.

 **[PUERTAS DEL DOLOR: QUINTA PUERTA ABIERTA]** cubriéndose de una aura verde y los ojos totalmente blancos, siguió con su combo de golpes directo al pecho de Kisame.

Naruto viendo como el pelo de tazón se lanzo al contacto directo, se concentro en reunir más energía natural para entrar en el modo sabio, Sasuke y Kakashi necesitaran ayuda contra itachi. Es mejor acabar con el cara de vez de una vez por todas.

….

 ** _Sasuke &Kakashi VS Itachi_**

-"No creí que fueras tan tonto como para enfrentarme Hermano menor"

Itachi miro a su hermano y a Kakashi, estando alejados de la otra batalla calculaba las consecuencias de esto.

-"Vengo por ti Itachi"- serio un poco as, Sasuke se dijo a si mismo que tal vez hablando con él lo haría entrar en razón, fue solo un consejo de Naruto, tal vez funcione o tal vez no.

-"Si buscas venganza tienes que ser más fuerte para matarme"- Activando su Mangekyo Sharingan en sus ojos.

-"NO VENGO POR VENGANZA!"- Sasuke Grito a su hermano.

-"Tengo entendido que te dijeron sobre la verdad sobre la masacre no?"- Sospecho Itachi al ver a su hermano no querer asesinarlo.

Kakashi estaba al corriente de esa información, Naruto y Sakura también lo sabían. Danzo fue el que lo ordeno, pero no tenían pruebas concluyentes para llevarlo la justicia.

-"SI, lo sé todo Itachi"- Mirándose ambos hermanos, Kakashi sabía que las palabras de Itchi tenían un fuerte impacto en Sasuke. Tenía que estar preparado para todo.

-"Y por qué quieres que me vaya de nuevo contigo"

-"Tú lo sabes.. Hermano. Tú no tienes la culpa, ni siquiera por que cargar esa carga"- Sasuke se acercaba de apoco a Itachi.-"Sabes… dentro de poco unos meses tendré un hijo"

Itachi relajo su gesto en la cara pero aun con sus ojos activos.

-"Eso lo sé, Felicidades hermano pequeño"

-"quiero que estés ahí Itachi, cuando el nazca, la hokage está dispuesta a aceptarte si decides regresar"- Sasuke trataba de convencer a su hermano de ir juntos a casa.

-"Aun con todas las muertes del clan, la de mamá y papá en mi cabeza no podre regresar sasuke"- esa carga siempre lo llevaría con él.

-"No te culpo por eso Itachi, Solo escogiste lo que creías mejor"- Si hubieran dado ese golpe dudaba en sus pensamientos que tendría a sus amigos y su ya propia familia con él.

-"NO puedo volver Sasuke, digas lo que digas mi vida será siempre llevar esta culpa en mi alma"- Itachi terco en aceptar todo lo que decía su hermano menor volvió a ponerse en guardia, siempre quiso lo mejor para él. y regresar era solo darle problemas a su nueva familia. Si tendría que pelear para hacerle entender, lo haría.

Sasuke triste de su hermano, supo que él pensaba más en otros que en el mismo. Con todas sus fuerzas quiso que las cosas sean diferentes, el iba a atacarlo, Le prometió a Sakura volver a salvo, el cumplía sus promesas.

Convirtiéndose en cuervos Itachi se abalanzó sobre ellos siendo estos esquivándolos,

Kakashi revelo su sharingan completamente maduro con tres aspas. Sasuke también activo su sharingan en sus dos ojos entrando en un combate de Taijutsu junto con kakashi.

Conectando un golpe a Itachi; Kakashi siguió distrayendo al Huchiha mayor mientras que sasuke Creo un chidori en su mano derecha.

-"Eso no funcionara"- Itachi hizo retroceder a Kakashi sacando el pecho del SUSANOO de color violeta.

Sasuke se apresuro y choco su chidori en el SUSANOO no haciendo un solo rasguño.

Reagrupándose Kakashi y Sasuke se dieron cuenta que Itachi recurrió desde el principio con el SUSANOO viendo como sus ojos sangraban, tal vez no estaba en condiciones de pelear y esos ojos le estaban pasando factura.

Dolor era lo que sentía al usar esos ojos, peor con su enfermedad avanzada era lo único fuerte como para mantener a raya a esos dos. Esos ojos solo le han causado problemas en apresurar más rápido su enfermedad.

Kakashi y Sasuke se miraron asintiendo formando chidoris en cada mano, el entrenamiento en pareja sí que les dio ideas de cómo tratar con ninjas del nivel de itachi.

Corriendo a la par alrededor de itachi, Kakashi creó un clon de sombras sin sellos de manos que lanzo shuriken cuando el SUSANOO volvió a los ojos y se quedo un poco desubicado por haberlo usado.

Esquivando los objetos arrojados a él, uso sus propios shuriken para desviarlos no viendo como uno desde su espalda se le inserto en la parte trasera de su hombro izquierdo.

-"NO tenemos por qué pelear hermano, tus ojos solo te están haciendo más daño"- Sasuke por última vez intento hacerlo razonar.

-"Yo no estaría tan seguro"- desapareciendo en una bandada de cuervos, apareció al frente de sasuke.

Kakashi se apresuró en aparecer detrás de el aun con los chidori en sus manos conectándolos en la espalda.

Volviendo a aparecer en cuervos, sasuke gracias a su sharingan pudo ver donde aparecería de nuevo, se volteo y corrió rápidamente cerca de una roca viendo como su hermano estaba ahí. Ganando velocidad Sasuke movió sus chidori al frente del. Quedo sorprendido al ver que su hermano agarro con sus mano los chidoris haciendo que lo mire a sus ojos,

 ** _[TSUKUYOMI]_**

….

 ** _Naruto & Guy vs Kisame_**

Ya llevaban 10 minutos peleando contra el tiburón y aun así seguía lanzándoles Jutsu tras Jutsu. Guy tuvo que desactivar y activar sus puertas por que lo estaban drenando demasiado.

Naruto contra restando los jutsus de Kisame con un clon, finalmente logro entrar en el modo sabio al máximo de su capacidad hasta el momento, con esto lograría acabar con el tiburón de un solo golpe.

Con la pupila rasgada en forma horizontal y sus ojos contorneados de color rojo, se precipito a ayudar a Guy que estaba ya algo drenado de chakra y músculos muy tensos.

-"Al fin te unes a la lucha"- observando bien el rostro del rubio-" que te hiciste ala cara?"

Sin prestarle importancia en responder, empujo a kisame lejos con una patada en su rostro.

Formando un rasengan en su mano para después elevarlo y formar un Shuriken gigante de viento que giraba ruidosamente.

 **[ELEMENTO VIENTO: RASEN SHURIKEN]**

Lanzando el poderoso ataque directo al tiburón, perdió su transformación sintiéndose un poco cansado, eso se llevo una cuarta parte de su chakra.

Kisame sin poder reaccionar después de esa patada que le quebró la mandíbula, solo vio blanco y escucho un fuerte ruido antes de ser consumido por el ataque del rubio.

-"Mierda… No quedo nada"- Guy dijo al ver el cráter gigante que hizo ese ataque de viento, por este motivo era que respeta al rubio, es siempre el número uno en sorprender.

…..

-"Están ahí"-Asuma dijo y sintiendo como Sai ordenaba bajar esta vez bien las aves.

-"se dirigen a esa cueva, tal vez sea donde esta Gaara-san"- Ino dijo a los demás.

Bajando a las puertas de esa cueva, sintieron un ligero estremecimiento.

Los shinobi que venían corriendo se dieron cuenta que las aves de Sai aterrizaron en la entrada de la cueva, no podían estar más agradecidos.

-"Asuma-sensei, Chicos me alegra verlos"- Lee saludo a los recién llegados.

-"Sai-san, se recupero rápido"- Todos se fijaron en Sai que se veía Completamente recuperado.

-"Solo fue agotamiento de chakra, pero los médicos me atendieron con varias píldoras"- Mintió Sai al no dar detalles de su verdadero motivo de desmayo.

-"No sabía que estuvo agotado"- Ino le pregunto a Sai recibiendo una sonrisa falsa de parte de él. Eso solo aumento los celos de Shikamaru.

-"Después aclararemos detalles, ahora es mejor entrar y espero que estén listos para todo"- Asuma entro a la cueva seguido de los demás mientras Neji y Shino le contaban donde estaban Naruto, Kakashi, Guy y Sasuke.

Ya dentro de la cueva, EL 83% del chakra del Ichibi ha sido drenado por la estatua de madera gigante.

Sasori y Deidara eran los encargados de supervisar la extracción.

Un camino de Pain fue el que invoco a la enorme estatua mientras que los hologramas de los demás miembros observaban.

-"Kisame está muerto"- Zatsu le informo al Holograma de Pain mientras salía del suelo de la cueva.

-"Quien fue"- Pain ordeno.

-"El Jinchuriki del Kyubi, ese mocoso esta cada día mas fuerte"

-"Itachi?"

-"Esta peleando con su hermano y el hombre de cabellos plateados"

Todos guardaron silencio ante esa nueva información, Kisame era el que tenia tanto chakra que fue apodado un Byju sin cola y que el rubio lo mate era inaceptable.

-"Conseguiste su anillo?"

-"No, No quedo Nada de Kisame, ni siquiera el anillo, y Samaeda ha sido capturada por el Jinchuriki también"

Deidara y Sasori sintieron que tenían visitas.

-"Yo me encargare de ellos"- Sasori le dijo a su camarada akatsuki.

….

Habían un solo camino y los ninjas lo seguían corriendo hasta llegar a una estatua gigante de madera que succionaba un chakra rojo de Gaara que hacia ahí tendido y gruñendo de dolor.

Shino siendo el primero en reaccionar junto con Sai, atacaron a la estatua pero sus ataques nunca llegaron al verse interceptados por una marioneta de color negro con 2 escudos en sus brazos.

Pero sino siendo más inteligente ordeno que sus insectos consumieran la marioneta de ese titiritero de túnicas con nubes rojas.

-"Hola gusto en conocerlos"- sonriendo aburridamente-" No creerán que se llevaran al mocoso o sí?"

Pero antes de ordenar que su marioneta atacara, vio como esta se desmantelaba y un león hecho de tinta la destrozaba. Sintiendo una gran ira por que le hayan destruida una marioneta de perfecta calidad.

-"Me las pagaran imbeciles"

Sai, Shino, Neji y Ten Ten se lanzaron a la ofensiva al ver que el peli rojo de Akatsuki saco mas marionetas mientras que los demás iban por el Jinchuriki del hachibi.

 **[ARTE MILTAR: MANIPULACION DE MI MANOS]** La marioneta del tercer Kazekage ataco a los Ninjas luego de que hayan destruido a las demás con los insectos drenadores de chakra, las bestias de tinta, los puños suaves de Neji y las armas de Ten Ten que arrojaba junto con etiquetas explosivas.

Las manos se abalanzaron sobre ellos que comenzaron esquivándolas, Ten Ten no tuvo la suerte y fue capturada por varias manos que la estrangulaban.

Neji al ver a su novia en peligro se dirigió hacia ella con su Byakugan activo y sus manos brillantes de chakra.

Sai Pudo crear varias bestias que destruían a las manos mientras shino Hizo unos sellos de manos para mandar a un mas insectos un poco más grandes para neutralizar esa marioneta.

Neji al rescatar a Ten Ten vio que se ponía Pálida y con ojeras, sacando la aguja que se encontraba en su brazo la acostó junto a shino que ataca de lejos con sus insectos.

Sintiendo una furia quemándolo todo su cuerpo corrió llegando frente a sasori mientras que estaba distraído pudo conectarle un golpe.

 **[OCHO TRIGRAMAS SESENTA Y CUATRO PALMAS]** Neji conecto a Sasori de la arena roja a toda potencia.

Sasori solo pudo sentir dolor en todo su cuerpo al ser atacado por Neji aun después de que acabara su ataque.

Cansándose ya de todo esto, decidió mostrar su verdadero cuerpo para matarlos de una vez por todas.

….

Asuma desde el principio supo que esto no sería fácil.

Ino junto con Shikamaru y Chouji atacaban a las figuras de arcilla de deidara mientras que el con sus cuchillas de viento y Lee con su quinta puerta del dolor abierta peleaba a la par con deidara.

Hinata y kiba lograron llegar donde estaba Gaara.

Kiba y Akamaru haciendo un ataque combinado dirigieron un golpe a la estatua, pero antes de hacer contacto esta desapareció junto con el 85% del chakra del hachibi.

Pain desapareciendo junto con los otros hologramas; dio una mirada seria a Hinata que lo observaba con su Bykugan activo. Tenían suficiente chakra como para continuar con sus planes.

…

Llanto era solo lo que escuchaba, tenía los ojos cerrados sintiendo como sus extremidades estaban atadas.

Era el llanto de una mujer desesperada.

Gritaba fuertemente de dolor.

No aguantando más ese sonido que retumbaba todo su ser, abrió los ojos.

Solo ara ver a su peli rosada arrodillada frente a él con un bulto en sus brazos que escurría sangre.

Dándose cuenta de lo que ella cargaba sintió un dolor e impotencia muy grande al ser incapaz de proteger lo único que le quedaba.

En su mayro dolor solo derramo una lagrima para después ver con nuevos ojos lo que hizo su hermano.

-"Solo un ataque más"- formando un Chidori, Kakashi al ver que Itachi uso ese genjutsu poderoso pudo ver la oportunidad de herir al Huchiha menor.

-"Kakashi-senpai no se meta"- Itachi esquivo el ataque del peli plata.

-"Estas lastimando a mi estudiante"- kakashi volvió a entrar en un combate de Taijutsu.

Itachi podría estar parciamente ya ciego, pero todavía podía pelear contra ellos.

De la nada un brazo gigante esquelético de color liliáceo agarro a Itachi apretándolo con fuerzas rompiéndole 4 costillas y el brazo derecho.

Itachi grito de dolor y kakashi detuvo su ataque viendo que el brazo venia de Sasuke que miraba a su hermano con su Magekyo sharingan de fondo negro y estrella roja de 6 puntas con detalles en negro por dentro.

Itachi dándose cuenta de lo que ocurría formo la caja torácica de sus Susano haciendo retroceder a la presión del SUSANOO de sasuke.

Eso fue un gran error que no vio venir.

Usar antes el SUSANOO para des pues capturar a su hermano con el TSUKUYOMI y después volver a sacar el SUSANOO lo ha dejado débil, sintiendo dolor en sus ojos quedando ciego y vomitando sangre.

El estrés de pelear contra su hermano menor todavía sintiendo que no era hora de hacerlo, hizo acelerar su enfermedad mas de lo normal, el recuerdo de sus padres junto con sus muertes que el protagonizo.

Sasuke vio como el SUSANOO de Itachi retrocedía.

Sintiendo dolor en cada célula de su cuerpo, Sasuke des activo su Mangekyo Sharingan para dejarlos en los 3 tomoes del sharingan normal.

Kakashi se acerco a Sasuke preguntándole si estaba bien recibiendo un sí de él.

Itachi se sentó en el suelo sintiéndose cansado y con mucho dolor.

-"Hermano he ganado"- Itachi solo siguió esa voz sintiendo que su vida se le escapaba.

-"Sasuke, llévate mis ojos"

….

Saliendo de la cueva con gaara y Ten Ten inconscientes, el grupo de ninjas estaba agotado, acababan de pelear contra dos shinobis renegados de rango S y salir victoriosos aun que con algunos percances.

-"Como vas Shino?"- Neji preocupado mientras acostaba a Ten Ten encima de un ave de Tinta.

Las píldoras del soldado ayudaban mucho a Sai siendo el único que podía volar, pero después seguro que dormiría una semana completa.

-"El veneno es reciente y no es letal, es solo un paralizante, mis insectos están succionando todo el veneno"- Shino calmo a Nej que estaba Cada vez mas Histérico.

Con pequeños insectos drenó el veneno que inyecto el titiritero en Ten Ten.

-"Me alegra encontrar los al fin"- Una anciana con varios shinobis de suna y unos cuantos Anbus de Konoha se hicieron presentes.

Sai agradecía que aparecieran antes de despegar, así ahorraría tinta y chakra mientras descansa.

-"Chiyo-sama, un gusto volver a verla"- Asuma saludo a la Honorable anciana mientras los demás se inclinaban en saludo a ella.

-"Igualmente Asuma-kun, veo que tuvieron muchos problemas. Todo Sunagakure les agradece que hayan rescatado al nuevo Kazekage"- Chiyo se inclinó junto con los shinobis de Suna para después armar una Tienta de sanidad para atenderlos.

-"Ahora por favor traigan a la joven y a Gaara-san para atenderlos, Ustedes pueden pasar a descansar a la siguiente tienda"- Chiyo dijo para que entraran a descansar y recuperarse del agotamiento de Chakra.

Neji entro a la primera tienda junto con Ten Ten y agradeció grandemente a Shino por su ayuda.

…..

-"No se los llevará Itachi-kun"

Zetsu apareció emergiendo del suelo para atacar a Itachi que se encontraba totalmente indefenso.

Sasuke y kakashi reaccionaron tarde ante la aparición de esa criatura de color negro y blanco.

Ahí fue cuando un kunai se incrusto en el suelo cerca de esa criatura para después salir volando cortesía de un rasengan.

-"Que rayos era esa cosa"- Naruto dijo para que después un clon llegue con Guy apoyado en el.

-"Creo que Jiraya-sama lo describió una vez como Zetsu"- Kakashi dijo agotado ocultando su Sharingan.

-"Si que era feo"

….

Itachi con su último aliento, pudo contarle todo a su hermano menor.

Disculpándose con el por no conocer a su futuro sobrino.

Llorando mientras lo abrazaba, sasuke pego su frente contra la de el orando a kami por que en el otro lado, tenga la paz que el siempre deseo.

Acostándolo en la arena, Naruto le ofreció un pergamino de sellado, dándole las gracias; selló el cuerpo de su hermano para que en su aldea tenga el entierro que se merece.

Al llegar le pediría a la hokage que le ímplate los ojos de su hermano.

Con ellos protegería a su familia y amigos.

Cueste lo que cueste.

….

Con el modo sabio, sintió donde sus amigos estaban.

Invocando a Gabamunta, subieron todos a la espalda.

-"Neji estás ahí?"- Naruto llamo por su comunicador. Siendo el que se sentía menos cansado.

-"Si Naruto, Misión cumplida, tenemos a Gaara"

-"Genial, estamos en camino a donde están ustedes, esperen y llegamos en 5 minutos"- cortando la comunicación, Naruto informo a los demás que suspiraron con alivio al saber eso.

Regresar a casa era lo que querían, pero primero debía descansar.

…..

Un pequeño sapo de color negro apareció junto a jiraya que se encontraba enyesado todo su cuerpo cortesía de la rubia que le movía su mundo.

-"Jiraya-sama, Naruto-sama informa que gaara-san ha sido rescatado"

Desapareciendo de nuevo rápidamente al sentir una sed de sangre venir a la habitación de hospital.

Tsunade entro a la Habitación después de levantar la alerta de emergencia.

Cuando lleguen Naruto y los demás, podrían dar a la aldea las ultimas noticias. Ya sentía el papeleo acumulándose en su escritorio.

-"Hime, la misión en suna fue un éxito, crees que ya podrías sanarme por favor?"- Jiraya rogó desde su cama.

-"MMM.. No lo sé, que me darás a cambio"- Maliciosamente dijo.

"…"- Solo pudo tragar saliva en lo que dijo eso.

-"Ho! Ya sé! Que tal todas tus notas y libros de Icha Icha?"- Levantando su libro de notas e investigación quemándolo con un encendedor.

-"…"- Mierda eso tenía que ser una pesadilla, solo podía estar en shock por lo que estaba pasando.

-"jajjaa.. Quema de bien.. Las otras cosas de tu habitación en la casa de Naruto deben de arder igual"- Dijo antes de salir y cerrar la puerta y escuchar un fuerte grito.

-"NNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO…"

Este sí que es un buen día.

….

-"Creo que tendremos que hacernos cargo de ese mocoso rubio y el bastardo Huchiha"

-"SI, además que IWA y KUMO darían mucho dinero por cualquiera de ellos"

-"Solo hay que interceptarlos en cualquier misión que salgan"

-"Además que sus mujeres embarazadas costarían aun mas"

-"Serán un gran sacrificio para Jashin-sama!

…

 **Hola de nuevo!**

 **Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo.**

 **Sé que no soy bueno con las peleas, pero me esforcé en hacerlas.**

 **Y que no me enfoco solo en Naruto, pero creo que es bueno y más divertido que**

 **Los demás también tengan un poco de protagonismo también en la historia.**

 **Sin más que añadir no vemos pronto!**

 **:D**

 **…**

-"Gracias por rescatarme"

-"No tienes por qué agradecer Gaara, es nuestro deber"- Naruto sonrió a su cuñado mientras los demás sonreían.

-"De igual manera no sé cómo podría agradecer que me hayan salvado de morir"

-"Mmmmm…Sabes hace horas que no pruebo ramen"

-"Dobe no es omento de estupideces"- con una voz seria Sasuke le dijo a su mejor amigo.

-"NO SON ESTUPIDECES TEME! EL RAMEN ES IMPORTANTE!"- defendió el rubio.

-"Digas lo que digas no puedes comer ramen Dobe"- Sentenciándolo. –"Tu esposa dijo que podía golpearte si lo hacías"

Naruto palideció al recordar las advertencias de Tema-chan apoyada de sakura-chan. Desde ese momento decidió que no debía llevarle la contraria a una mujer embarazada.

-"Además dobe, los demás lo rescataron tu no"- Argumentaba Sasuke.

"Pero…"- corto sus palabras al ver que una chica entraba en la habitación de hospital y se abalanzaba al peli rojo.

-"GAARA-SAMA ME ALEGRO QUE HAYA VUELTO"- lloraba la chica mientras lo abrazaba.

Nadie se espero eso, ni en sus más locos pensamientos.


	13. Chapter 13

**CAMBIOS Y PLANES**

Después de 3 días de descanso, los shinobis con la misión del rescate de Gaara ya se habían recuperado pero a medias, seguían cansados.

La anciana Chiyo era excelente en lar artes medicas, tal vez no le llegaba ni a la mitad a Tsunade Senju pero era de gran ayuda.

Después de estar al corriente con la información y detalles entre las aldeas, que era una misión aparte que Kakashi tenía que hacer como un favor para Temari, se enteraron que los Anbu de Konoha estuvieron peleando contra shinobis de IWA que después de enterarse del ataque de Akatsuki planeaban invadir Suna para tener un punto estratégico y atacar el país del fuego.

Para Naruto desde que salió a la luz sobre su herencia sí que le llovían los 'Amigos' además de que no se quedaban con los brazos cruzados, buscaban la mínima oportunidad para tratar de cortarle la cabeza.

La invocación de Naruto le informo que han tenido unos problemas con serpientes desde que se fueron de Misión.

Sasuke al saber esto, concluyó que ese bastardo iba a por Sakura, teniendo una mirada que exigía irse a ver rápidamente a la rosada, nadie podía disuadirlo de lo contrario aun que estuvieran por más que cansados.

Naruto estuvo al tanto del estado de la aldea y Temari por sus siempre confiadas invocaciones, podía comprarlos por unos cuantos dulces y hacían todo lo que él quisiera.

Con Sai un poco más descansado que los demás, creo sin objetar sus ya famosas aves voladoras para regresar cuanto antes a la aldea de la hoja.

….

 ** _KONOHA, reunión del consejo._**

Un día después de la llegada de los cansados ninjas a la aldea, Los jefes de clanes junto con los capitanes Anbu además de todos lideres Jounin se reunieron para el informe de su Hokage sobre los movimientos turbulentos de hace unos días.

Los jefes de clanes y Capitanes Anbu estaban al tanto de la situación pero no de los detalles.

-"La aldea se enorgullece de su actuación en la misión en el vecino país, por lo tanto dado al desempeño de sus habilidades, se les otorgará a cada uno su promoción correspondiente"

Tsunade Senju informo llenando de aplausos la sala de reuniones, Naruto, Sasuke, Neji, Shikamaru, Hinata, fueron recomendados desde hace tiempo como Jounin por sus respectivos Sensei y otros Jounin en diferentes misiones ya que cumplían con los requisitos para una promoción.

 **Hinata** desde que puso en claro sus sentimientos con Naruto sintió un gran peso salir de ella, Ahora con una mejorada Meta de ser una heredera de clan al pie de la letra, con la ayuda de Neji y sus amigos, acomodó el Taijutsu de su clan adaptándolo a su propio estilo, también lleno su repertorio con Jutsus de Agua de rang junto también con Jutsus de estilo Rayo de los mismos rangos.

Kurenai no pudo estar más que feliz al ver a la que consideraba su hermana Menor crecer Enormemente en las artes Shinobis, además de saber que tenía un talento natural con el genjutsu, solo quería llorar de alegría.

Tal vez debió apoyarla desde el principio que hablara con el Uzumaki, pero ni modo, ahora sólo podía apoyarla aun más.

 **Shikamaru** fue desde niño elogiado por su inteligencia y estrategia táctica, aun que ser perezoso era lo suyo, con sus padres y los padres de Ino viéndolo en todo momento, tuvo que mejorar en gran manera para evitar mas cosas 'problematicas' en su relación con la heredera Yamanaka.

Inoichi y su esposa sabían de la relacion de su princesa con el Nara, desde niños que los vieron jugando de la mano en ese parque infantil hace muchos años sospecharon que el dia que el perezoso cortejara a su hija llegaría muy pronto.

Shikamaru al igual que su padre, puso todo su cerebro a funcionar desde que se dio cuenta de que la chica de la que estaba enamorado le traería problemas, uff.. La solución era hacerse más y más fuerte para que no se la quitaran.

Ella era hermosa y cualquier hombre iba a querer estar con ella, no era que le gustara la violencia de hecho se le hacia problemático, pero cuando veía a otro querer coquetear con su inocente rubia le daban ganas de repartir golpes.

Jaja,,, si solo se diera cuenta que Ino era igual que el en todos sus pensamientos sobre su relación. Aun que ella no se andaba con rodeos al sentir las ganas de golpear a cualquier chica que hablara con su cabeza de piña.

 **Neji** desde su pelea con Naruto en los exámenes abandonó la idea del destino, era solo una excusa para odiar la familia de la rama principal de su clan. Ahora lo que hace es entrenar con su prima, podría decirse que ambos eran muy similares solo que el odio lo cegaba desde niño.

Naruto, sasuke y Neji eran los favoritos de sus amigos incluso Shikamaru en ser los primeros en ser Jounin, la sorpresa fue Hinata.

-"Los demás estarán aprueba en 6 meses para que puedan ponerse al corriente sobre lo que se necesita para obtener una `promoción"- Finalizó al entregar los chalecos a los nuevos Jounin y ser felicitados por todos.

-"Ahora Tsunade-sama, que es lo que haremos con respecto a las muertes de los ancianos"- Hiashi Hyuga estaba feliz, su hija y su sobrino sacaron su felicidad hyuga oculta.

-"mmm… tendre que nombrar nuevos asesores"- Afirmo la rubia de pecho nalidades impactantes. -"Shikaku y Jiraya, les intereza el puesto?"

-"Seria un honor Hokage-sama"- Shikaku afirmo no teniendo mas opción, sabiendo que su aldea estaba en un estado temporal de debilidad, era deber suyo tener ese cargo.

-"Claro Hime, solo necesitaría entrenar un nuevo maesto espia y todo arreglado"

Tsunade asintió; conociendo Por Tenzo el máximo capitan Anbu que tenia un candidato para ocupar el puesto de jiraya como espía.

Jiraya ya estaba aburrido de viajar por todo el mundo; podía hacer sus 'investigaciones' en la aldea. Ahora con este nuevo puesto tendría más tiempo para estar con Tsunade y Naruto tambien el hijo de este que esta por nacer en unos meses.

-"Ahora con el tema de Danzo, gracias a la exhaustiva búsqueda de documentos en sus bases, les serán devueltas todo lo robado que se haya recuperado correspondiente a cada clan, además de que todos los complices de el serán interrogados y si el caso amerita decapitados"

Todos contentos con esa explicación, esperaron tranquilos al siguiente tema.

-"Gracias a Orochimaru fuimos capaces de encontrar las bases de Raiz y acabar también con el. En su estado de desesperación quizo robar los ojos de sharingan que le había implantado a Danzo desde la masacre Huchiha"- Jiraya hablo mientras todos prestaban mucha atención.

-"Como es bien sabido ellos planearon la invasión en los exámenes chunin, su trato no se cumplió por parte de Danzo y Orochimaru sin tener mas opciones; con los brazos heridos lo ataco sin medir consecuencias"- Tsunade siguió.

-"Se formaran grupos entre rastreo y destrucción para ir a explorar las bases de Orochimaru demás de reunir datos sobre Otogakure, necesitamos saber que harán las serpientes sin su Amo"- Jiraya temino dejando satisfechos a todos.

-"Dando con nuestro ultimo punto, se darán los siguientes cambios en la aldea"- Volviendo a llamar la atención de los presentes.-"Aceptando la petición de Sasuke Uchuha, la nueva policía militar se formara en los trascurso de los siguientes 3 meses y estará a prueba durante un año"- Viendo como todos miraban al peli negro.

-"Cualquier persona que cumpla con los requisitos que se darán al final de la reunión podrán audicionar para formar parte de la policía, para mas detalles acercarse a mi persona mañana a las 3 de la tarde en la casa principal del clan Huchiha"- Sasuke hablo conociendo que Todos los clanes estarían interesados en formar parte, el teniendo los conociemientos desde niño sobre la policía era el mas calificado en guiarla.

Sakura solo podía sonrojarse por el formalismo de Sasuke y por tener toda la atención de los ojos en la sala.

-"El siguiente punto es sobre la academia, Mis asesores estarán desde ahora acargo de ella, esperemos que tengamos buenos resultados muy pronto"- Hablo Tsunade. –"Ahora con el tema de los sellos"- Mirando a Naruto que estaba acompañado de Temari.

Al casarse con Naruto, no quizo desprenderse de su aldea natal. Asi que con la ayuda de Baki el Kazekage hasta que Gaara se recupere completamente y la Habilidad única de su rubio para convencer a las personas, la nombraron embajadora de Sunagakure en Konoha.

Fukasaku y Shima los ancianos sabios sapos estuvieron de acuerdo que ella firmara el conrato de los sapos, con la condición que sean solo los mensajeros, sabiendo que los pequeños sapos en entrenamiento les caería bien trabajar con la rubia que constantemente acualizaba los problemas y negocios entre las aldeas.

-"Los sellos alrededor de la aldea han estado funcionando desde que Mito Uzumaki se caso con el primer Hokage, y dado que con la base de ello e podido encontrar la forma de reforzarlo desde hace meses. Cabe decir que es un sistema muy complejo de sellos, y su configuración de la matiz principal desde el inicio funciona con el chakra del Kyubi".

Todos miraban a Naruto en su modo 'Jefe de Clan'. Era algo impactante que no todos eran los afortunados en verlo así. Temari solo podía mirarlo, serio, ojos firmes, voz gruesa… Ejem.. tal vez deberá rcompensarlo al llegar a casa.

-"Me tomara 5 Horas poder poner el sistema de sellos al triple de su capacidad, además que las nuevas oficinas a cargo de ello están ya construidas"- siguió hablando recibiendo miradas impactantes.

-"Y como está el estado del sello ahora"- Tsunade pregunto.

-"Pues sin las recargas del Chakra del zorro, además de que no ha sido debidamente mantenido en varias décadas y con reconstrucciones encima, mmmm… no le llega ni a los talones al sistema de sello de mi Mansión, la aldea es mucho mas grande y con mas entradas además que el espacio aéreo eleva su complejidad por los enormes arboles"

Todos conocían la fortaleza en la casa de Naruto. Sufriendo ya de invasiones y ataques, es mejor aumentar el poder y rango de la barrera.

-"¿Cuando podrías hacerte cargo de eso?, es problemático tener que reconstruir la aldea una vez al año"- Hablo por todos Shikaku Nara. Jefe del clan Nara y recién nombrado asesor de la Hokage.

-"Dentro de 3 dias será perfecto, además que al terminar tendremos una fiesta en la finca Hyuga"- Sonrio Naruto mirando a Hiashi.

-"La ceremonia para retirar el sello del pájaro enjaulado de la rama secundaria se llevará acabo después de que la barrera de la aldea sea reforzada a horas 6 de la tarde"- Hiashi anuncio dejndo aturdidos a todos, en especial a Neji y Hinata que tenían leves lagrimas formándose en sus ojos. –"los ancianos Hyuga ofrecen una celebración en la Mansión principal, están todos invitados".

-"Bueno sin mas que añadir por este dia, pueden retirarse"- Tsunade fnalizó.

…

-"Me alegra que hayas llegado Naru-kun, te extrañe mucho"- Temari sentada en el regazo de su esposo.

-"Yo igual me alegro Tema-hime". Susurró seductoramente comenzando a besar en forma apasionada a la rubia.

-"umm.. _Esa mano.."-_ gimio Temari al sentir las carisias en su cuerpo.

Naruto tomo desde su trasero a su esposa para que esta lo rodee con sus piernas mientras iban rumbo a su habitación.

-"Estuviste muy Varonil hoy"- dijo burlandose un poco teniendo a su esposo encima de ella y siendo besada por todo su cuello.

-"siempre soy asi mi amor"- Tomando con sus manos los senos de su rubia.

Los gemidos no se hicieron esperar por parte de Temari sintiendo como se mojaba y derretía al estar siendo acariciada por el Uzumaki.

Agarrando de sus cabellos al rubio, lo obligo a permanecer en ese lugar acercándolo todo lo que pudiera mientras el usaba sus habilidades con su lengua de sabio sapo entre sus piernas.

[Toc.. Toc]

-"NO MOLESTEN!"- Ladro Temari.

-"he.. lo siento temari-sama, pero Hokage-sama está en la sala pidiendo su presencia"- una sirvienta con la cara roja asta el cuello mientras escuchaba a su señora gemir pidiendo mas.

-"QUE ESPERE!"- sin mas que objetar se retiro rápido de ahí antes de que se desmaye por una gran hemorragia nasal.

….

-"Siento que haya esperado mucho lady Tsunade"

-"No hay problemas Temari-chan, ahora dime como está el pequeño uzumaki"

-"No e tenido muchos problemas además de un poco de nauseas por las mañanas"

-"Excelente, me alegra que este yendo bien tu embarazo. Estaba preocupada al no tener mucho conocimiento de las gestaciones Uzumakis"

-"Naru-kun también me explico sus preocupaciones cuando me dijo que gracias al sello de sangre de su madre lo convirtió 100% Uzumaki"

-"Ellos prácticamente eran un clan muy misterioso, mi abuela me hablaba de niña acerca de su clan, pero no recuerdo mucho la verdad"

Ambas hablaron mas mientras esperaban a los demás, las dos congeniaron bien desde el principio haciéndose amigas de inmediato junto con sakura.

-"Lamento la tardanza, los jefes de clanes están ansiosos por el tema de la policía"

-"Esta bien Sasuke-san, solo estábamos charlando un poco"- dijo Temari saludándolo y abrazando a Sakura para después sentarse en los sofás de nuevo.

-"Bien ya estamos todos, para que nos llamaron"- Jiraya se hizo presente con Kakashi y Naruto que bajo reuniéndose después de ducharse un buen rato y descansar un poco mas.

-"Pues hable con Itachi antes de que muriera, me dio los nombres de los miembros de Akatsuki además de su plan"

(Todos saben quienes son los miembros así que esta en vano explicar)

…..

-"Jashin-sama estará contento con sus almas, lo presiento"

-"Hidan eres demasiado religioso, todos saben que el dinero es lo que mueve el mundo"

-"BLASFEMO!. Jashin-sama es el que mueve el mundo imbécil"

-"NO ME INSULTES MOCOSO!"

-"CUAL MOCOSO ANCIANO!"

Kakusu e Hidan recorrían las fronteras del país del rayo en busca del jinchuriki de 2 colas. Ahora con menos miembros en su organización y no muchos candidatos que cumplieran con los requisitos, estaban muy retrasados en la obtención de los Jinchurikis. Desde ahora no se permitían fallos.

….

-"Raikage-sama hay una carta de Konoha"

Recibiendo la carta y leyéndola, solo quedó pensativo en lo que estaba escrito.

 _Estimado Raikage A._

 _Se que nuestras naciones han tenido roces y altercados durante todos estos años, pero dado los incidentes y recopilación de inteligencia, una organización integrada por Shinobis renegados de diferentes las aldeas de rango S amenaza contra todos._

 _Su objetivo son todos los Jinchurikis existentes y porsterior extracción de sus bijus._

 _Por este motivo se esta convocando a una reunión de los 5 kages dentro de 3 meses para dar detalles y planes en contra de esta organización que pone en riesgo el mundo shinobi como lo conocemos._

 _Atte: Tsunade Senju_

 _Gondaime Hokage._

-"Mabui, llama al consejo a una reunión"

-"Claro Raikage-sama"

-"Sabes que me gusta que digas mi nombre cuando estamos solos"- sujetándola de la cintura.

Mabui; su fiel secretaria; secreta Amante y prometida. De cabellos de color lavanda suave, ojos verdes oscuros, piel bronceada ligeramente oscuro. Era sexy en todos los sentidos. Busto grande, trasero firme y apetitoso.

El Raikage A, desde sus comienzos no podía contra el papeleo, eran algo inaceptable que él; siendo el hombre mas fuerte de todo el país del rayo no pudiera con unos simples papeles en su escritorio.

Pero su salvación llego cuando esa mujer entro por esa puerta y le cambio su mundo. Su andar elegante y femenino, rostro hermoso y cuerpo que emanaba lujuria.

Quedo enganchado desde ese momento con ella.

Cabe decir que ella es famosa por rechazar hombres, lo hace cada día, nunca encontrando al perfecto para ella. Le proponían citas, paseos, cosas así era lo que ella recibía con cada paso que daba.

Pero desde que paso tiempo con ese hombre de alta estatura, con la parte superior sin ropa además de gran poder, no pudo simplemente dejarlo pasar.

Citas, cenas y noches sin dormir en su cama o la de ella le hizo aceptar estar de por vida con ese hombre, para ella el Raikage era el indicado.

Y ahora con un anillo en su dedo y el sujetándola de la cintura, sabia que esa reunión seria para Mañana, en este momento tenia que calmar a la bestia, no importa si toma todo el día.

…...

Cuando creyó que podía ser fuerte frente al cuerpo de su hermano supo que estaba equivocado.

Quería llorar como cuando era un niño.

Teniendo a su amada a su lado, le sujeto su mano y la miro con ojos tristes diciendole todo con ellos.

Ella solo lo consoló en un abrazo, y susurro palabras para tranquilizarlo.

Itachi Huchiha, prodigio entre prodigios.

Sus cenizas eran lo único de el que quedaba aparte de sus ojos.

Esos ojos que lo llevaron desde temprana edad hacer reconocido por toda la aldea como el shinobi ejemplar en la aldea.

Después de que Sasuke saliera de una simple operación de trasplante de ojos, informó que iba a incinerar el cuerpo de su hermano mayor y colocar sus cenizas junto con la del resto de su familia, el fuego fue siempre orgullo de su clan, así que sus cenizas eran lo que el fuego los convertía.

-"Te recuperaras rápidamente de la operación, la compatibilidad con tu hermano es increíble"- Sakura le dijo mientras preparaba la cena luego de todo el ritual de la muerte del clan Huchiha. –"pero por si acaso no te recomiendo usar el sharingan, estas delicado todavía"

Sin esperárselo, Sasuke la silenció con un beso, solo el sabia como callarla sin esperar estar incrustado en el suelo.

…

-"Zetsu dijo que el dos colas esta encerrado en una mujer rubia de unos 27 años"

-"Ummm.. cierto, cual es el plan"

-"Matar a su equipo y capturarla, es sencillo"

-"Hoooo… Hashin-sama estará contento"

Mierda, por que me ponen siempre con este loco.

….

-"Muy bien Naruto-kun, es hora de que completes tu entrenamiento en senjutsu"

-"Enserio Fukasaku-sama?"

-"Claro que si, el zorro interfiere en que podamos fusionarnos a tu espalda pero gracias a tu trabajo duro y talento natural para dominar esta energía, estas a poco de ser un sabio del monte de los sapos"- Shima hablo al rubio conociendo el potencial de este, era mucho mayor al de Jiraya.

-"Ahora escúchame muchacho, en cuanto a lo de tu línea de sangre, solo tu imaginación será el final de tus habilidades en la manipulación de ella"- observando como el rubio lo miraba aturdido –"A sido divertido tenerte aquí estos meses con nosotros viniendo todos los días, pero ya que no queda prácticamente nada que ensenarte, solo te aconsejare en que hables con el Kyubi"

Tantos años de trabajo duro y meses de entrenamiento con senjutsu al fin reunía resultados al saber que solo quedaba un paso para poder dominar todo su poder, pero era un gran paso.

Los pergaminos de sus padres hablaban de que ellos estaban escondidos dentro de el para cuando decida pelear contra el zorro. Era la única manera de obtener ese poder que su padre se sacrificó para que el pueda dominarlo algún día, y el no lo decepcionaría.

Era por lo que ellos murieron, dejaron todo el camino para que el los superara, para que no viera fin a sus talentos y aumentara con ellos todos los días.

Era su vida y su legado.

TENÍA QUE DERROTAR AL ZORRO DE LAS NUEVE COLAS.


	14. Chapter 14

OTRO DIA EN LA HOJA

Era el día perfecto para una misión, y yugito; la Jinchuriky del biju de 2 colas corría a su máxima velocidad con dirección a su aldea.

La misión se cumplió como siempre a la perfección, el asesinato así como la destrucción de un campamento de bandidos se cumplió en tiempo record.

Ahora solo faltaba volver y recibir su pago por el trabajo hecho, descansar Y ver televisión en pijamas.

Pero claro, Kami-sama tenía otros planes.

-"Yugito-chan, buenos días"- una voz dijo haciendo que la rubia de 28 años de edad detuviera su marcha y se concentrara en las personas frente a ella.

-"¿Quienes son ustedes?"- Cautelosamente dijo llevando su mano derecha a su bolso de kunais atado en su muslo.

-"Solo un par de personas perdidas buscando direcciones"- Yugito veía sospechosamente las nubes rojas en sus capuchas azules oscuras.

 **-"** _ **Es Akatsuki Yugito-chan. HUYE!"-**_ la bestia encerrada dentro de ella le advirtió empezando la carrera hasta su aldea nuevamente.

….

-"Quería verme Hokage-sama"

-"Así es Sai, Jiraya tiene algo que podría interesarte"

Dos personas entraron en ese instante, un hombre de cabellos blancos y la otra tenía un protector como el segundo Hokage, además de que ya lo conocía desde hace bastante tiempo.

-"Es bueno verte Sai"

-"Yamato-sempai"

-"Pueden ponerse al día después, ahora es primordial que hablemos a los que venimos"- Jiraya dijo muy seriamente.

-"Esta bien jiraya"- Tsunade puso sus manos debajo de su barbilla y observo a Sai. –"He estado leyendo tu expediente en Raiz y también los de Yamato"- Volteo a mirar al sannin de los sapos, para que volviera a mirar al muchacho. –"Con Raiz ya extinta y tu siendo uno de los 'sobrevivientes' de manera oficial, quisiera proponerte un trato para comenzar una nueva vida"

Sai solo escuchaba esas palabras mientas mantenía su rostro sin emociones, pero por dentro estaba nervioso, no lo sabía pero de seguro esta era un oportunidad que no tenía que dejar pasar por nada del mundo.

-"Que trato es Hokage-sama"

-"Es sencillo en verdad"- Sonriendo un poco le ofreció un folder con información detallada de lo que tenía que hacer. –"Jiraya y yamato me dijeron que serias un excelente jefe de espías para Konoha, si aceptas una nueva vida sin ataduras, claro solo a la aldea por supuesto"

Sai solo miro de reojo a su sempai solo para volver a mirar el folder y hojear sus páginas. Esto era un pasaje como ninja oficial de su aldea y sin ya estar oculto, poder tomar sus propias decisiones.

Le temblaban un poco las manos, recordar lo que siempre quiso junto a su hermano. Ellos siempre desearon salir de esa asquerosa base y explorar, averiguar los sentimientos que cada día perdía en ese lugar.

-"Acepto Hokage-sama"

-"Excelente Sai, ahora jiraya estará explicándote junto con yamato el resto de esta semana para que puedas comenzar"- Tsunade se levanto de su silla para recoger un pergamino y leer lo que decía para dárselo al pelinegro moldeador de tinta. –"Aquí hay dinero y tus nuevos papeles como jefe espia, lastimosamente ya te conocen como Sai, así que eso es lo único que no pude cambiar sin levantar sospechas"

-"Gracias por todo Hokage-sama"- Inclinándose un poco después de haber tomado el pergamino.

-"Nos vemos en una hora Sai, es mejor que descanses bien porque tenemos mucho que estudiar" - yamato dijo para retirarse luego de inclinarse en respeto a la mujer en la sala.

-"Faltan 30 minutos, creo que es mejor ir yendo"- Jiraya tomando de la mano a la rubia y desaparecer en una nube de humo blanca.

….

-"¿Seguro que estarás bien?"

-"claro que si tema-chan"- Dando un beso muy tierno en los labios de la rubia, para después no resistir el impulso de meterle la lengua hasta la garganta.

Debajo de la aldea, en una sala de mandos repleto de Monitores que marcaban señales y frecuencias; además de proyectar imágenes de toda la aldea gracias a cámaras de seguridad.

Un grupo de chunin eran sentados cada uno frente a un computador alrededor de un cilindro de vidrio muy grueso de 5 metros de diámetro y alcanzaba llegar hasta el techo donde cables enormes lo conectaban a unas maquinas un piso más abajo.

-"Ejem.."- Sasuke y Shikamaru decidieron interrumpir a su amigo que devoraba a su mujer con su lengua.

-"No se hará raro que tengan más niños en los siguientes años"- Tsunade dijo viendo como Naruto agarraba más fuerte la cintura de Temari.

-"Hoooo… Es toda una mina de oro"- Jiraya escribiendo rápidamente en su libreta.

Los rubios siguieron besándose, cabe decir que con las carisias hizo sentir un poco incómodos a los demás.

-"¿Cuando llegaron?"- Naruto dijo cuando Temari lo separo de ella al sentir las manos de él en su trasero.

-"hace mucho tiempo Dobe"- Sasuke hablo primero que los demás.

-"Entonces vamos a comenzar de una vez"- Naruto les dijo con un rubor en sus mejillas igual que Temari que se acomodaba su Kimono un poco.

Abriendo la puerta del cilindro en medio de la sala, Naruto entro y se sentó en la posición de meditación, como cuando reúne energía Natural.

En un estado de quietud única, Naruto empezó a respirar lentamente.

Los demás observaban pacientemente que el chakra del zorro haga presencia.

Temari estaba asustada, pero la mano de Tsunadee hizo que se calmara un poco ya que su marido emanaría un chakra lleno de odio y dolor dando probabilidades de que no pueda controlarlo.

Después de 15 minutos de espera, todos empezaron a notar como un aura de color rojo se comenzaba a emanar del rubio.

-"Los monitores indican que se ha comenzado a recolectar el chakra del Kyubi"

Un chunin aviso mientras los sellos de la parte inferior del cilindro se iluminaba en un color rojo. Muy lentamente el color rojo en los sellos que rodeaban el vidrio iba subiendo.

….

Estaba cansada, Sus reservas de chakra estaban casi agotadas.

No había quien pueda rescatarla.

Con el cuerpo lleno de cortes y golpes, se desplomó en el suelo viendo como ese hombre con su guadaña se acercaba.

Todo se le volvió negro llegando al mundo de la inconsciencia.

-"Creí que daría más pelea"- kakuzu dijo.

-"Era 2 contra 1, Jashin-sama a bendecido este día con nuestra presa"- Hidan colocó a la rubia sobre su hombro para seguir a su pareja Akatsuki con su líder.

….

(Cuatro horas y media después)

-"98% completado"

Eran casi las 5 de la tarde y Naruto no dejo de expulsar Chakra rojo al cilindro.

Abriendo lentamente los ojos, Naruto dejo de concentrarse para después pararse al orientarse correctamente.

-"100% completado, listos para levantar la barrera"- Uno de los otros chunin dijo procediendo a la tarea de hacer funcionar la enorme protección en la aldea de la hoja.

En la superficie, los aldeanos y ninjas que caminaban por las calles de esta, no se dieron cuenta de lo que pasaba.

Una cúpula de color rojo ilumino el cielo por menos de medio segundo para luego volverse transparente.

-"Barrera funcionando correctamente"

-"Eso es increíble"- Shikaku dijo al entrar en la sala subterránea y ver los datos en los monitores. –"No tendremos que reforzarla en unos 20 años"

-"Eso es lo que el sello de mi padre hace, Poder controlar en chakra del zorro en gran cantidad a cada año que pasa"- dijo el rubio con Temari abrazado a él.

-"Creo que estaremos ocupados todos estos años en atrapar a los intrusos"- Shikamaru con las manos en la parte trasera de su cabeza.

-"claro, será una misión de rango D estar vigilando las entradas de la aldea desde ahora"- Tsunade dijo. –"Ya no quiero estar recibiendo quejas de guardias durmiendo todo el tiempo.

En una de las entradas de la aldea de la hoja, una pareja de Chunin estaban dormidos en sus asientos sin prestar la mínima atención de lo que pasaba.

…..

-"Pein-sama, El Jinchuriky de 2 colas ha sido capturado"- Zetsu emergiendo del suelo.

-"solo nos faltarían 7 bijus, tendré que ir a la cacería yo también"- Una mujer con cabellos azules y piel blanca, con una rosa de papel en su cabello le dijo al hombre planta.

-"La Hokage avisó a todas las aldeas sobre nosotros y convocó a una reunión de todos los kages en unos meses, debemos actuar mucho mas rápido"

-"Como es que hizo que les hicieran caso"-

-"El chico del Kyubi ofreció unos sellos como confianza que esconden la presencia de los demás jinchurikys y los regalará en la reunión a cambio de una alianza"- Zetsu casi gruñendo.

-"Mmmmmm… ese Jinchuriky ha estado dando demasiados problemas, en especial toda su aldea"- Pein se levanto y camino hasta estar enfrente de zetsu. –"Dile a Madara que yo mismo iré a capturar a los Jinchurikys de IWA, konan tu ve por el 7 colas"

….

Ya en la finca Hyuga, después de haber quitado el sello del pájaro enjaulado en las frentes de toda la rama secundaria de ese clan, Todos comenzaron con los festejos de una nueva era.

-"gracias por esto Naruto, estaré siempre agradecido por tu ayuda"- Naji agradeció dando una reverencia al rubio.

-"Vamos Neji, no tienes por que agradecer"- Naruto con una sonrisa avergonzada.

-"Neji tiene razón Naruto, tenemos mucho que agradecerte"- Kiba con un abrazo uniéndose Shino también.

-"Has hecho por Hinata mucho más de lo que nosotros como compañeros de equipo". Shino dijo después de terminar el abrazo obviamente fue un abrazo de machos, todos en el clan estaban felices.

Naruto después de un rato, estaba sentado junto a Temari disfrutando de unos bocadillos.

-"¿cómo lograste convencer a Hashi-sama y los ancianos quitar el sello Naruto?"- Sakura pregunto que estaba sentada al lado de Temari comiendo unos bollos de canela.

-"Digamos que.. el dinero es el que mueve al mundo"

 _ **FLASHBACK**_

-"Ha que se debe esta honorable visita Uzumaki-san"- Hiashi dijo con los ancianos de su clan reunidos en la sala de reuniones de la finca Hyuga.

-"Solo vine a recibir el pago de las deudas que tienen conmigo"- Naruto con una sonrisa maliciosa.

-"No entiendo a lo que se refiere"- Uno de los ancianos dijo.

-"He terminado hace unos días en revisar los documentos de mi madre que dejo en la biblioteca de la mansión donde vivo"- sacando un pergamino de su bolsillo y entregarlo a Hiashi. –"como puede leer, su famoso sello del pájaro enjaulado es propiedad Uzumaki"

Los ancianos no podían creer que esto pasaba, leyeron mil veces el pergamino y se preguntaron si esto era una farsa.

-"Esto es estúpido!, el sello ha estado en el clan Huyga desde hace muchas generaciones"

-"Es verdad, el sello del pájaro siempre ah estado desde que tenemos memoria!"

Naruto solo los observaba divertido con los colmillos sobresaliendo.

-"Puede que si lo esté"- dijo paseando por la habitación. –"Pero mi bisabuelo es el creador de ese sello, se los regaló para capturar e interrogar a los espías extranjeros por que el clan Hyuga siempre fue muy miedoso"- recibiendo miradas de enojo.

-"Su antepasado señor Hiashi, era un hombre que carecía de fuerza, y viendo que su clan se ponía en su contra en especial la rama secundaria, decido aplicarlo para dar más 'seguridad' a su clan"- dijo dando una mirada superior a los viejos en la sala.

-"Como es que sabes eso"- Hiashi con la mirada dura.

-"Todo está documentado Hiashi-san, Los Uzumakis viven más años que todas las demás personas"- Hablo viendo que los ancianos entendían. –"reanudando mi argumento, el sello solo logró frenar a su clan, quien sabe cuántos ninjas increíbles con un doujutsu ancestral en el mundo hubieran existido. Peor con solo practicar Taijutsu y manipular minúsculas cantidades de chakra solo declinó su poder, y tardaran unas 20 generaciones en volver a los que eran antes"

Los ancianos solo miraban en silencio meditando las palabras del rubio.

-"Hinata ha mejorado mucho, gracias a sus Ojos ha hecho grandes cosas en poco tiempo, Si Neji hubiera estado sin el sello frenándolo por que el sello no permite usar todo el poder, debería haber sido junin desde hace años"

Los ancianos estancados en sus rutinas y tradiciones se dieron cuenta de que estaban débiles, daban una imagen de clan fuerte e imponente peor en realidad no eran como hace muchas décadas.

-"Y pues a lo que vine, es que las cuotas de pagos dejaron de hacerse cuando la isla fue destruida, y mi madre estaba ocupada en adaptarse en la aldea a demás de entrenar para ir a la guerra"- Naruto con el rostro serio. –"Si miran las clausuras del contrato se darán cuenta de que su antepasado abuso del uso del sello para su propia conveniencia, a si que mi presencia aquí es para recibir el pago de la multa por la clausula incumplida y el saldo del pago"- Naruto con la voz aun más seria.

-"Esta es una cifra que nadie puede pagar, ni siquiera un daimyo"- Hiashi hablo por los ancianos al darse cuenta que nunca lograrían pagar al Uzumaki.

-"Vaya, creí que tenían el dinero"- Naruto con voz burlona.

-"Podemos Llegar a un acuerdo"- los ancianos dijeron algo desesperados, ya que si esto se escapara de las paredes del clan sería un gran escándalo aparte que la reputación bajaría hasta el suelo.

-"Digamos que si, les dejare la copia del trato para que lo vea y vendré en unos días para llegar a un acuerdo"

 _ **FIN FLASHBACK**_

-"vaya, ¿y aparte de quitar el sello, en que mas acordaron?"- sasuke hablo con una sonrisa.

-"hmm.. El nuevo jacuzzi y la sala de cine privada dice todo y aun falta mas.."

Todos reían en la mesa de Naruto al darse cuenta de que ellos ya habían usado la sala de cine y el jacuzzi, ellos sabían que era solo el principio, el no podría ser alguien vengativo, pero cuando la situación lo ameritaba se convertía completamente en una persona irreconocible.

….

-"Raikage-sama, Yugito-chan ha sido secuestrada por Akatsuki!"- Mabui entró corriendo a la oficina de su prometido con unos papeles de las patrullas fronterizas del país del rayo.

-"¿Hace cuanto tiempo ocurrió?"

-"Los informes dicen que fue hace una hora"

-"hmmm… "- A, solo estaba pensando. Tal vez debería enviar a su hermano en su búsqueda de la Jinchuriky rubia aun que sería peligroso si él fuera capturado.

-"¿Que haremos?- Mabui triste por su amiga, se sentó en uno de los sillones de la oficina.

-"Cálmate Mabui, enviaré a Abeja y su equipo para recuperarla, mientras manda una carta a la Hoja e informa sobre esto, ellos tienen más conocimientos sobre Akatsuki, tal vez nos ayuden en localizarlos antes de que algo malo ocurra"- El Raikage dijo abrazando a su prometida que solo asintió con pequeñas lagrimas en sus ojos.

….

Karin Uzumaki, una chica de cabellos rojos hasta los hombros, gafas y piel un poco bronceada. Era la vigilante de la prisión de los experimentos de Orochimaru.

Tenía 5 años cuando fue hallada por el sannin serpiente después de que unos bandidos acabaran con su madre dejándola huérfana.

No tenía más opciones que seguir al pálido hombre, le empezaba a dar hambre y frio.

Después de conocer realmente como era aquel hombre en realidad al llegar a una de sus guaridas, se adaptó rápido.

Su madre le contaba historias acerca de su clan antes de ir a la cama, su costumbre, sus jutsus, su gran corazón e inteligencia.

El soñar con una gran familia como le contaba su preciada progenitora llenó su cabeza de deseos y curiosidad acerca del clan del remolino.

Pero esos deseos quedaron cortos al saber que su familia ya no existía.

Tal vez ya ella es la última de su clan.

Pero cuando se cierran las puertas, Kami siempre abre una ventana.

Su señor o Ex-señor Orochimaru murió en la aldea de la hoja en desesperación por el poder.

Un suicidio pensó ella, y así lo fue.

Gracias a que ella era la encargada de vigilar a los reos en la base cerca de la frontera del país del rayo que no fue enviada junto con sus compañeros a morir.

-"Ese tal Naruto uzumaki está en la Hoja".

Ella dijo recordando las palabras de Orochimaru antes de salir de la base buscando a Danzo.

Tal vez debería hacer volar la base e ir por a conocer a ese Uzumaki.

Pero antes podría almacenar toda la información como garantía de que no le cortaran la cabeza cuando ponga un pie de nuevo en la aldea de la Hoja de nuevo.

Recordar esos exámenes le ponían piel de gallina, aun que no logró avanzar, recordó que la castigaron por no cumplir con su misión.

-"Uff.. creo que es hora de irme"

Después de suspirar y tomar su bolso con pergaminos de almacenaje rumbo al laboratorio, sintió varias firmas de chakra que venía a su dirección.

-"Deben ser de la Hoja"- Corriendo a cumplir con su objetivo antes de que lleguen a destruir la base, necesitaba todo lo que tenga valor para que la lleven con ella, aun que sea de prisionera.

-"Uzumaki, Umm.. "

Con sus pensamientos en su clan que resurgió de nuevo, esperaba ser aceptada.

Rogaba a Kami que así lo fuera.

….

-"Vamos Hime, concédeme esta canción"- Jiraya decía sacando a bailar a su compañera de quipo.

-"Esta bien Jiraya, pero si lo arruinas no seré tu pareja de fiestas de nuevo"_ tsunade advirtió al peli blanco en hacer una tontería.

La pareja de sannin comenzó a dejarse llevar por las suaves melodías en la fiesta.

Sin saberlo, habían llamado la atención de todos los invitados que los veían con sonrisas en sus rostros.

-"Se ven adorables"

-"Si, aun que no se si sensei lo logre"

-"Deberías tener más confianza con Jiraya-sama Naru-kun"

-"Jeje.. lo se, pero lo pervertido siempre se le manifiesta en los momentos menos esperados Tema-hime"

Los rubios veían como el baile de los sannin iba de maravillas; incluso Naruto levanto el pulgar a Jiraya cuando se miraron recibiendo una sonrisa tonta de este como respuesta.

Sin ser consciente, su mano derecha que estaba en la cintura de la rubia senju fue bajando lentamente.

-"Bailas muy bien, No me digas que Naruto te enseñó un poco?"

-"Son mis movimientos naturales Hime"- Jiraya dijo seductoramente.

"Que otros movimientos así tienes"- Tsunade acerco su rostro al de su pareja.

-"hay muchas personas mirando como para hacerlos"- Acercándose un poco más a ella, decidió seguirle el juego.

-"Y porque es eso"- tsunade tenía un sonrojo casi imperceptible en sus mejillas mientras observaba a los ojos de Jiraya.

-"por…"- antes de poder contestar, bajo la vista a su mano derecha.

Tsunade viendo donde estaba mirando el peli blanco, la ira envolvió su cuerpo.

-"Eh.."- Jiraya al no saber que decir, solo hizo lo que nunca se arrepentiría en hacer en toda su vida.

Su mano derecha había bajado tanto, que se encontraba en el trasero de la rubia, se sentía excelente, suave, firme, apetitoso se podría decir, sin mas que perder, decidió apretarlo.

Gran error.

-"Te lo dije"- Naruto dijo a su esposa que solo asintió mientras su vista se hallaba en el cielo viendo como el sannin volaba por los aires con un gran golpe que juraba le había cambiado todo el rostro por el puño de la sannin rubia.

-"Maldito pervertido, y yo que te iba a dejar besarme.."- Murmuraba la senju con dirección a la barra libre por mas sake.

….

-"kakuzu, cuanto falta"- Hidan con la Jinchuriky en su hombro dijo ya aburrido de esta cargándola.

-"A esta velocidad, unas 2 horas"

-" Estoy aburrido, tal vez deberíamos hacer el ritual aquí"

-"No es muy buen lugar, además de que seriamos fácilmente localizado, el Raikage ya ha debido mandar por su subordinada"

-"Tch.. esta bien"

La pareja de inmortales continúo con su ruta al lugar donde extraerían ese feroz chakra.

Hidan quería matarla y cosechar su alma para Jashin-sama.

Mientras que kakuzu sacaba cuentas de cuánto dinero podría obtener por la mujer rubia.

….

-"Yamato-sempai"

-"Que sucede Sai?"

-"por que fui seleccionado"

-"Ya estabas entrenado para serlo muchacho, solo faltaba pulir algunas cosas"

En la biblioteca de la aldea de la Hoja, Sai y Yamato miraban los pergaminos que contenían información sobre algunas aldeas aledañas a la suya.

Jiraya le dijo que lo estudiara para poder así pasar invertido por esos lugares.

Eso era algo que el no entendía, por que el peli blanco siempre iba llamando la atención por todos lados gracias a que era un pervertido.

Ho, ya lo recordaba, Súper pervertido.

-"Si es así, no tengo nada que objetar al respecto"- Sai con su rostro inmutable, acepto su nuevo oficio con gusto.

Tenía que estar preparado para todo lo que le viniera encima!.

-"CUIDADO ABAJO!"

De la nada, el sannin peli blanco cayó encima de él rompiendo el techo de la biblioteca justo donde estaba el.

 **BBoooommmmm**

Pergaminos y escombros era lo único que había.

Bueno eso, y un Sai aplastado.

No estaba preparado para lo que le cayó encima.


	15. Chapter 15

**UNA NUEVA MISION DE RESCATE**

Cinco Anbus recorrían la base del ex sanin de la serpiente.

Colocando los sellos explosivos marca Uzumaki en las paredes mientras ignoraban las quejas e incongruencias de los prisioneros.

Todos los reos mostraban signos de demencia.

Un yamanaka Anbu diagnostico que la recuperación de aquellos encarcelados era inútil.

Era una lástima a decir verdad.

Muchos de los loquillos eran grandes shinobis con habilidades únicas.

Lo malo es que no distinguían amigo de enemigo.

-"Por que quieres que lo llevemos con nosotros, contigo es suficiente"- Anko Mitarashi, líder de la operación, dijo a la peli roja uzumaki.

Al llegar a aquella base, el grupo de la Hoja fue recibida por la chica de no más de 15 o 16 años.

La desconfianza fue lo que provoco el sellado de chakra de karin hasta corroborar si lo que decía era cierto.

La peli roja que afirmaba ser una Uzumaki y exigía ser llevada a Konoha; hizo uso de la habilidad de crear cadenas con su chakra luego de negociar quitandole el sello de supresión de chakra por unos minutos.

Ya con las pruebas y papeles importantes en manos, Anko decidió que sería mejor cumplir la demanda de la roja con llevarla a ver a Naruto Izumaki.

Pero ahora, la Uzumaki también pedía llevar a un reo, que afirmaba no podría estar solo.

-"El es Juugo, un reo muy especial, orochimaru lo utilizó para crear el sello maldito"- Karin dijo generando rabia e interés en la mitarashi.

-"Quieres decir, que este sujeto es fue la clave de ese estúpido sello"- Anko dijo sin dejar de mirar a Juugo a través del monitor que la cámara de seguridad en su celda lo grababa las 24 horas del día.

-"Si, el tiene una mutación que genera chakra de la naturaleza provocando un lado sádico casi bipolar del que no puede controlar"- Karin dijo.

-"Mmmm.. Interesante, muy interesante"- Anko viendo otros documentos que la peli roja le entrego acerca del reo.

-"Si Naruto-sama lograra sintetizar en un sello toda esa energía seria muy valioso para la aldea de la hoja, además de otros usos que podrían ser beneficiosos si Juugo lograra estar cuerdo cuando se manifiesta su poder"- Karin dijo mencionando sus teorías acerca de la energía natural.

-"Puede que tengas razón"- dijo mirándola a los ojos. –"Naruto logro quitar el sello del Uchiha y el mío aparte que iba a hacer lo mismo con los Hyugas y su sello"- Dijo mencionando los rumores en la aldea antes de partir de misión.

-"Excelente! Entonces solo debemos dormir a Juugo y…"- no termino de hablar por que sintió algo que se acercaba.

-"Y…?"- dijo la mitarashi.

-"Eh.. se acercan 3 firmas de chakra nivel kage a la base, aun que uno parece inactivo"-

-"Mierda, debemos largarnos de aquí"- Anko dijo el iniciando el llamado de los Anbu por medio del auricular en su oído.

…

-"Bee-san, el Akatsuki se dirige a la frontera con el país del fuego, se sospecha que en ese lugar existe una base del sanin orochimaru"

-"Muy bien, en cuanto tiempo"

-"La intercepción con el objetivo es de 20 minutos"

-"Gracias, debemos subir un poco más la velocidad"- Killer bee nunca antes había estado tan enojado en su vida.

Ni siquiera rapeaba como de costumbre desde que se entero de que su hermana Jinchuriky fue capturada por ese grupo de criminales.

Al entrar en la oficina de su hermano Raikage hace unas horas no fue lo que esperaba encontrar.

Mabui, la prometida de su hermano estaba llorando en un sofá al fondo mientras que el raikage daba órdenes a Anbus.

Al consolar a la Morena hermana casi en ley se entero de lo ocurrido.

Sin esperar saber más le exigió a su hermano ir en su rescate recibiendo la obvia negativa por parte de el.

Al discutir por unos minutos, el raikage acepto que el vaya pero estaría con 2 jounin y un grupo de Anbus.

La ayuda de Konoha fue algo que lo había sorprendido ya que no estaban de muy buenos términos desde hace mucho tiempo.

Solo rogaba que su querida amiga este con vida.

Subiendo la cantidad de chakra en sus piernas, el grupo de Kumo acelero ante el rastro de la secuestrada Jinchuriky de 2 colas.

….

-"Baa-chan para que nos llamabas"- dijo Naruto entrando a la oficina del Hokage junto con Sasuke y Neji.

-"Tengo malas noticias"- dijo llamando la atención de los 3 jounin de Konoha. –"se que siguen celebrando lo de los Hyugas, pero me acaba de llegar una carta del raikage pidiendo nuestra ayuda acerca de su Jinchuriky"

-"Akatsuki?"- Dijo Neji con una ceja levantada.

-"Si, acaba de ser secuestrada en kumo cerca de nuestras fronteras al volver de una misión"—La senju dijo aclarando dudas del trío.

-"Supongo que nos enviará para ayudar"- Sasuke dijo seguido de la afirmación de sus compañeros.

-"No tengo más opciones muchachos"- suspirando sabiendo que era la única opción. –"Kakashi esta en una operación en una base de orochimaru cerca de suna y jraya sigue desaparecido"- dijo con un seño recorando el golpe que mando a volar al sanin.

-"Tengo entendido que cerca de Kumo hay una base de orochimaru"- Naruto dijo prendiéndole un foco ante una idea.

-"Anko mitarashi y un grupo de Anbus fueron enviados allí"- Tsunade dijo viendo la sonrisa del rubio Uzumaki.

-"Entonces ¿debe tener un Kunai especial no?"- Sonriendo solo como él sabe.

-"Ho sí, lo había olvidado, todos los lideres se les entrego uno de ellos"- Tsunade dijo hallando el hilo del pensamiento al que consideraba un Hijo.

-"En cuanto tiempo salimos"- Neji con una suspicaz sonrisa.

-"10 minutos, es suficiente para informar a muestras esposas"- Naruto dijo.

-"Yo no estoy casado"- Dijo neji con el seño fruncido al rubio.

-"jejeje… yo me apuraría si fuera tu brother"- Naruto dijo caminando a la puerta junto con sasuke.

-"Por que haría eso"- Neji dijo detrás de él lleno de curiosidad.

-"mmm.. pues las mujeres son más propensas a la envidia"- dijo el rubio apoyado con la afirmación de cabeza del Uchiha.

-"Ten Ten no es así"- Neji dijo firmemente.

-"No lo demostrará Neji, pero viendo a sus amigas lo va a desear"- Dijo Sasuke mirando al costado Izquierdo donde neji se había ubicado al salir de la torre Hokage. –"No te estamos diciendo que te cases ni nada de eso, solo que le des ligeros indicios de algo más serio"- Sasuke le hablo más serio. –"Salkura y Temari hablan de todo amigo"- Naruto afirmo dando una sonrisa al Hyuga.

Neji se quedo petrificado.

Se había prometido ser más cercano con su novia Ten Ten, ella no era una chica Fan, se tomaba en serio el entrenamiento todos los días, era Hermosa, además de tener la mejor puntería en toda la aldea y era la mejor en dominar varias armas.

Honestamente había fracasado en trabajar más en su relación con ella.

Debía hacer algo para solucionar esto.

De seguro Temari y Sakura les habían dicho a Naruto y Sasuke hablar con él.

Ten Ten era muy amiga de las recién casadas junto con Hinata e Ino.

Diablos, esto era una Mierda.

…..

-"Desearía acompañarlos, pero mañana me toca ir por un par de renegados"- Kiba dijo a el trío de chicos que le habían pedido su apoyo.

-"No te preocupes Kiba, gracias de todos modos"- Naruto le dijo a su amigo.

-"Creo que Lee tenía una misión con Guy-sensei esta noche"- Neji dijo a sus dos compañeros de misión.

-"Creo que solo iremos los 3, con el sharingan, el Byakugan, además de las cadenas de Naruto van a ser suficientes"'- Sasuke aclaro a los demás.

-"Ho, antes de que se vayan recuerden el cumpleaños de Ino es pasado mañana para que vuelvan antes"- Kibaa dijo haciéndoles recuerdo.

-"Gracias kiba, Ten Ten me dijo que tendríamos que ir a comprar un regalo.

-"Ha si, Shikamaru no ha dejado de molestarnos pidiéndonos consejos"- Naruto les dijo.

-"Deberíamos irnos de una vez"- Neji colocando su mano en el hombro del uzumaki siendo imitado por sasuke.

-"Nos vemos"- Kiba dijo viendo como desaparecían en un destello amarillo en la entrada de la aldea. –"Uff.. Tengo que volver a la finca Hyuga"- El ladrido de su compañero le apoyó mientras tenía unas bolsas con cervezas que habían salido a comprar para su querido suegro que todavía seguía de fiesta en su clan.

Suspiraba mientras caminaba, ese hombre solo lo llamaba para hacerles sus mandados alegando que como Novio de su Hija tenía que demostrar responsabilidad.

Lo peor era que su madre había alentado a Hiashi de seguir mandándole a todos lados.

Pero recordando que su querida Hinata lo consolaba cuando se cansaba y sus labios lo besaban muy íntimamente, hacia que todo valga la pena.

Caminando con saliva saliendo de su boca fue rumbo a la casa de su Novia junto con akamaru que negaba al ver la cara pervertida de su compañero humano.

….

El equipo de Kumo se acercaba a la dichosa base del sanin renegado.

-" _ **MANTENTE ATENTO BEE, AKATSUKI ESTA ENTRANDO A LA BASE**_ "- gyuki dijo al Jinchuriky.

-"Geacias"- Bee dijo asiendo señas a los miembros de recuperación de su aldea.

Moviéndose sigilosamente, bee y su esquipo entraron lentamente a la base.

-"Bee-san, Konoha enviaría la ayuda?"- La duda acerca de la ayuda lleno a los shinobis de Kumo.

-"No lo sé, espero que si"- Dijo sabiendo que si ellos lograron capturar a Yugito debían ser muy peligrosos. La rubia tenía muy buen control de su biju que rivalizaba con la de él.

Caminado más adentro, encontro que su ayuda estaba peleando con unos hombres con capas azules y nubes rojas estampadas.

-"Ayudar a la Hoja, es la única forma de ganarles a estos sujetos"- ordeno killer bee al sentir la enorme cantidad de chakra combinado que emanaban ese par de sujetos.

-"Haiiii!"- dijeron el resto de su equipo lanzándose a la acción.

…

-"Mierda!, estos sujetos son duros"- Anko dijo con cortes y golpes siendo que acababan de de comenzar a pelear.

-"Jajaja… muchos sacrificios para Jashin-sama!"- dijo Hidan repartiendo puños y golpes con su guadaña.

-"HAAAAA!"- unas voces llamaron la atención de Anko y los Anbus de Konoha.

-" _ **ELEMENTO RAYO: JUTSU DECAPITADOR**_ "- dijeron 3 Anbus de Kumo rodeando a Kakuzu que solo recibió los disparos de rayo directo a su cuello.

-"Patético"- Kakuzu dijo al aclararse el Humo después de ese ataque.

-"Al parecer el raikage envió a recuperar a la chica"- Hidan dijo aterrizando al lado de kakuzu después de enviar a la muerte a 2 Anbus de Konoha. –"Hooo… y vino el Hachibi a entregarse no es asi?"- dijo viendo firmemente a Killer bee.

-"Vine por mi hermana"- Dijo bee sacando una espada por mano de su espalda. –"Venimos a ayudar, y creo que a tiempo"- le dijo a Anko que solo asintió sabiendo que cualquier ayuda era bienvenida, sabía que los shinobis de Kumo venían por la rubia inconsciente cerca de Kakuzu.

-"Gracias, recibí un mensaje de una babosa antes de que llegaran estos sujetos, supongo que contactaron a konoha"- Dijo viendo de reojo al moreno alto de gafas oscuras.

-"Si"- dijo dando señales a su equipo. –"Cometieron el error de secuestrarla, no se los voy a perdonar"- dijo saltando a un duelo de espadas contra Hidan que choco su guadaña con Las espadas de Killer bee.

Kakuzu solo se dividió en 5 cuerpos de aspecto extraño como cabellos humanoides con un corazón visible cada uno.

Bee mandaba estocadas a Hidan que solo reía locamente tratando de cortarlo para drenarle su Chakra.

Los Anbu se dividieron en parejas tratando de alejarlos para no herir a Yugito que estaba tendida en el suelo custodiada por un cuerpo de kakuzu.

-"Estúpidos, no lograran matarnos nunca"- Kakuzu dijo simultáneamente con cada cuerpo.

Jutsus elementales en la base llenaron de ruidos sordos, no podían lograr golpearlos, bee estaba usando 4 colas de su bijuu y ni con eso lograba tener una abertura ante el inmortal seguidor de Jashin.

…..

-"Esto es malo, si esto continua todos moriremos"- Karin dijo curando a Anko que le había convencido de quitarle el sello supresor de chakra para curarle.

-"No sé que mas haremos, se supone que íbamos a hacer estallar esta base, no que pelearíamos antes 2 inmortales y recuperar una Jinchuriky"- Anko dijo recuperándose después de haber mordido el brazo de la peli roja Uzumaki.

-"Lo sé, yo igual iba a ir en busca de Naruto"- Karin le dijo contándole de su plan.

-"jeje… es un tipo casado y pronto a hacer padre, yo que tu eligiría mejor mis palabras al llegar allí"- Dijo Anko sospechando de los planes más profundos de la Uzumaki. Al ver el rostro que no se complicaba de la peli roja, supone que ella ya sabía que no seria fácil integrarse en la Hoja.

Volviendo a prestar la atención a la pelea, Bee y Hidan seguían peleando, bee ahora cortaba y ería a hidan, pero este solo reía y se curaba en segundos, sin duda era frustrante.

Los Anbus estaban agotados peleando contras los cuerpos de Kakuzu, solo pudieron acabar con 2 corazones que eran casi indestructibles.

Todo parecía que iba a fracasar, en cualquier momento bee se descuidaría y mas Anbus morirían.

Karin sanaba a los Anbu lo más rápido que podía, pero no daba abasto.

De la nada, Anko sintió una corriente eléctrica de su bolso amarrado detrás de ella donde guardaba sus kunais.

Tomando uno en particular que le habían entregado antes de salir de la aldea supo lo que debía hacer.

Arronjando el kunai al suelo, un destello amarillo cegó su vista y sintió algo de esperanza en ver al los recién llegados.

-"Hola Anko-chan, venimos a salvar el día"- Naruto dijo saludando a la mitarashi.

-"Ya era Hora"- Dijo con una sonrisa viendo al Hyuga y al Uchuiha junto al rubio.

El trío de shinobis se vieron de reojo y asintieron luego de lanzarse a la batalla.

….

-"Espero que regresen rápido"- Sakura dijo acariciando su vientre en una mesa de la finca Hyuga junto con sus amigas.

-"Solo deseo que regresen a salvo"- dijo temarii preocupada.

-"No se preocupen mucho, es malo para los bebés"- dijo Hinata a las embarazadas.

-"Gracias Hinata"- Temari dijo sonriendo a la heredera Hyuga"

Sin más que hacer, decidieron que era hora de ir a casa.

Ten Ten, Ino, Hinata, sakura, Temari disfrutaban el atardecer caminando fuera de la finca de los Hyugas con dirección a la mansión Uzumaki.

Mientras caminaron se detuvieron en unas tiendas comprando verduras y demás alimentos para cocinar algo allí.

Junto a ellas kurenai llego con asuma que también hacían compras después de salir de la fiesta.

-"Kurenai-sensei estamos de ida a la mansión Uzumaki, ¿desea ir con nosotras?"- Hinata le dijo sabiendo que era noche de chicas.

-"Claro"- Dijo la oji roja después de que asuma le dijo que vaya ya que él tenía que salir de misión esta noche.

…

Sasuke y Neji combatían cada uno con un cuerpo de kakuzu.

El entrenamiento intensivo con Jiraya y kakashi si que los habían echo muy fuertes.

Los Anbus festantes tenian al kakuzu faltante un poco acorralado.

Bee agradeció la llegada del Jinchuriky del nueve colas.

-"Hola, soy 9 tú debes ser el 8"- dijo Naruto con una sonrisa al pararse al lado de bee.

-"Si, creo que juntos podremos matar a este sujeto, e intentado de todo pero logra curarse en cada oportunidad"- Dijo gruñendo Killer bee.

-"Adora a un dios que le da la inmortalidad por matar a otras personas, debe ser difícil lograr derrotarlo"- dijo examinando a Hidan que sonría maniáticamente.

-"Ho.. Ahora llego el Kyubi, excelente, ahora puedo capturarlos a los 2"- Hidan dijo cambiando su cuerpo a color negro más salvaje. –" con esto los derrotare y enviare sus almas con Jashin-sama!"- riendo maniáticamente.

-"este tipo está más loco que una cabra"- con sudor bajando por su frente. Dándose cuenta de las espadas del otro Jinchuriky se dio cuenta de algo que podría funcionar. –"veo que eres un hábil espadachín"- Dijo narutoo llamando la atención de killer bee.

-"Si lo soy, el mejor de todo Kumogakure"- con el pecho inflado de orgullo.

-"Ya lo veo, entonces esto te servirá mejor que a mí, soy bueno con la espada, pero no me considero un profesional"- dijo Naruto sacando un rollo de su mochila. Bee solo lo observaba curioso por lo que decía el rubio. –"Considera esto un regalo de hermanos Jinchurikys"- Naruto dijo entregando una espada que sonreía sacando la lengua.

…

-" _ **ELEMENTO FUEGO: JUTSU BOLA DE FUEGO**_ "- mandando una bola de fuego de su boca a el cuerpo de kakuzu que se estaba enfrentando.

El cuerpo quedándose sin chakra esquivo aquel ataque. Su corazón de elemento viento no podía contra el Huchiha. El shraingan predecía sus movimientos aparte de estar en desventaja elemental.

-" _ **CHIDORI**_ "- dijo sasuke después de reemplazarse con una roca al lado del cuerpo cortándole un brazo en el procesoo rasgando parte del corazón.

Todos los cuerpos reaccionaron ante el dolor de ese ataque, provocando vulnerabilidad durante un segundo.

Segundo suficiente para que neji sobrecargara de chakra aquel corazón de elemento agua en consecuencia dejando fuera de control aquel cuerpo.

-" _ **ELEMENTO TIERRA: JUTSU BALAS DE BARRO**_ "- exclamo Neji agradeciendo a Jiraya que le facilito aquel jutsu que con sus reservas lo hizo sin problemas.

Aquel cuerpo impactado por el jutsu de tierra fue enviado directo al cuerpo que tenia el corazón de elemento viento.

-"Ahora Sasuke!"- Neji grito al Uchiha.

-"Los tengo!"- Sasuke dijo Activando si Mangekyo Sharingan Eterno recientemente Implantado. Solo podía usarlo una vez ya que no llevaba mucho de ser operado, no quería quedar de estorbo si abusaba de su poder en estos momentos. –" _ **AMATERASU!**_ "- llamas negras provocaron una explosión aumentada por el corazón de viento en los cuerpo de Kakuzu. Solo faltaba uno más.

….

-"Arghh!"- Hidan gimio de dolor al sentir una cortada y la succión de chakra gracias a esa estúpida espada que se reía mejor que él.

-"Samaeda-chan eres mi favorita!"- Killer bee dijo acariciando a la espada que se movía como un gatito siendo adulado.

-"Debemos acabar con el de una vez bee-san"- Naruto dijo con kunais especiales de tres puntos en cada mano.

-"Si! Yo lo acorralo y tu lo amarras con esas cadenas tuyas!"- Recibiendo la afirmación de cabeza del rubio, Killer bee se lanzo en un duelo de espada-guadaña con el inmortal.

Ambas armas sacaban chispas y destellos por el choque de poderes. Samaeda estaba contenta por la comida de chakra de parte de su portador que era más grande que el de Kisame.

Desviando un golpe de Hidan, bee impactó su codo derecho en el estómago de Hidan dejándolo aturdido por el dolor.

Naruro viendo que esta era su señal, se concentró imaginando unas cadenas que amarraban a Hidan con mucha fuerza.

Bee sonreirá viendo que tenia al sujeto inmortal en bandeja de plata.

-"Aaargghhh! Suéltame Maldito!"- Hidan gritaba por el dolor.

-"Es la hora de morir"- Bee con samaeda apuntando al miembro de akatsuki.

-"Idiota! NO PUEDO MORIR, SOY INMORTALL!"-Hidan con la cordura al límite sintiendo como estaba acorralado.

-"bee apúrate!"- Naruto dijo pdrdiwndo la concentración en sus cadenas, demonios! Debía practicar a un mas con ellas.

Para su alivio del rubio, otras cadenas casi iguales a las de él envolvieron a hidan apretándolo aun mas.

El shock por ver aquello envió su miada al dueño de aquellas cadenas.

Se sorprendió al ver a una peli roja con lentes que le guiño el ojo.

Ufff.. las charlas que vendrían después de seguro le quebrarían la cabeza.

…..

El hombre con mascara Naranja en espiral hacia un ojo que giraba furiosamente un manguekyo sharingan.

Nunca se imagino que Jiraya entrenara a más shinobis a parte de Naruto.

Conociendo al Uzumaki de seguro le pidió a su padrino ayudar a sus amigos.

Teniendo en cuenta de que no salió de viaje y se caso con la hermana del ex jinchuriky una cola.

Sasuke y Neji eran prodigios en todo el concepto.

En cambio Naruto era un ejemplo de entrenar al maximo.

Sabía muy bien que Minato y Kushina tenían muchos pergaminos con técnicas y secretos, eso debió haber ayudado aun mas al Uzumaki rubio.

Aun que sus pensamientos ya no venían al caso en estos momentos.

Tal vez debería intervenir para que esto sea más interesante y divertido.

…

-"Entonces Hinata…"- Sakura le dijo llamando la atención de todas las chicas en la sala mientras tomaban un té de hierbas.

Ya había anochecido en la aldea y el grupo de mujeres de la hoja charlaban un poco antes de ir a dormir.

Al día siguiente tendrían que ir de misiones u otros compromisos, ninguna de ellas lo admitiría, pero desearían volver a ser genin donde lo único que tenían que hacer era entrenar.

-"si sakura?"- Dijo la Heredera Hyuga sospechando lo que diría la rosada.

-"No nos has contado cómo va lo de los clanes"- Temari dijo por sakura dejando pensativa a las demás.

-"Pues.. Digamos que mi padre quiere que tenga algo más serio con Kiba-kun si deseo seguir con él, y su mamá también lo apoya"- La oji lavanda dijo suspirando para después de tomar un sorbo de su té.

-"a veces desearía no ser una Heredera, o tener un hermano varon para darle el puesto"- Ino dijo.

-"Asuma-kun me hablo desde que empezamos nuestra relación acerca del clan sarutobi"- Kurenai hablo dando su opinión. –"Nunca me imagine que para ser matriarca de un clan tuviera que estudiar todos los días"- dijo riendo con cansancio, rcordando los muchos pergaminos sobre tradiciones y obligaciones que tendría que cumplir.

-"Si, aun que un tema más delicado es sobre Hinata y Kiba; Ino y Shikamaru"- Hablo Sakura ya que ellos eran herederos y la mujer siempre perdía el apellido al casarse.

-"Ya me lo esperaba a decir verdad"- Ino dijo llevando a las chicas a mirarla interesadas. –"Tras estar en edad de tener hijos era obvio que buscarían comprometernos, es parte del deber de los herederos procrear otro heredero fuerte, somos ninjas de todos modos, nuestra vida es corta"- Ino hablo sabiamente acerca del oficio que ellas llevaban.

-"Tienes razón, una chica civil no podría embarazarse a los 13 u 14 años sin quedar traumada o que su hijo saliera con alguna malformación"- sakura dijo recordando los embarazos a temprana edad que habían acontecido en la aldea por aventuras promiscuas.

-"Es vardad, sus cuerpos no aguantarían"- Temari dijo tocando el vientre de sakura con un dedo dando a entender que la rosada era delgada como una civil, no parecía una kunoichi.

-"No se burlen!"- dijo Sakura. Las risas de sus amigas la contagiaron provocando que ella ría también sabiendo que a pesar de parecer tener un cuerpo frágil, tenía una súper fuerza gracias a los entrenamientos de su Tsunnade-sensei.

…

Llevaban peleando unas buenas horas, el cansancio era presente en Neji y Sasuke de manera más notoria.

El ultimo cuerpo de Kakuzu si les estaba haciendo sufrir.

Por suerte Anko había podido llevarse con ella a un costado de la base a la inconsciente yugito.

En cambio con Naruto y killer bee; un enemigo inesperado les hizo una visita.

-"Mierda, este sujeto me está empezando a sacar canas"- Bee le dijo después de intentar tocar a aquel sujeto para fallar drásticamente.

-"De acuerdo! Es hora de acabar con ese loco!"- dijo al terminar de sellar la cabeza de hidan y su cuerpo en rollos diferentes con su arma 'divina' de jasshin también en un rollo aparte.

-"HEE! NARUTO APURATE POR ALLA! ESTE TIPO ME ESTA DEJANDO SIN CHAKRA!"- Sasuke le grito a su amigo rubio. Kakuzu parecía no dar tregua y atacaba con jutsus de elemento rayo a cada segundo.

-"ESTARÉ AHÍ EN UN SEGUNDO TTEBAYO!"- Naruto dijo formando un Rasengan en su mano derecha.

Viendo que bee distraía con samaeda al hombre de mascara naranja al que no podía tocar se lanzo al ataque con su Jutsu favorito.

-"Eres un idiota"- El enmascarado dijo desapareciendo en un remolino generado por su ojo apareciendo detrás del uzumaki impactándole una patada en toda su espalda enviándolo a estrellarse con una pared. –"El 8 y el 9 serán capturados antes de lo previsto junto con el 2 colas!"- sonriendo infantilmente, Obito saltaba de alegría.

-" _ **RASENGAN**_!"- Naruto dijo sorprendiendo al enmascarado que recibía el ataque en la barbilla del rubio que salió de la tierra.

Una grieta en su máscara se genero en la parte inferior para crecer y crecer hasta la mitad de ella rompiéndola.

Levantándose aturdido, recordó el momento en el que Minato impacto aquel ataque en su espalda, el dolor era el mismo, todo aquello lo distrajo y apenas esquivo aquella molesta espada que casi lo deja sin un brazo.

Naruto viendo la efectividad de su rasengan, tomó un kunai especial dando una mirada al moreno de lentes que asintió entendiendo el plan.

-"Esto es estúpido"- Obito dijo tocando el resto de su máscara que tapaba. Miro fulminante a sus contrincantes.

Al momento de llegar y ver a hidan derrotado, espero que esto sea divertido.

Pero al enfrentarlos, se dio cuenta que estos sujetos no eran de subestimar.

Ahora tendría que huir antes que se dieran cuenta.

…

-"Ahh.. ahhh.. Cuanto más tiempo podrás aguantar Sasuke"- Neji dijo a su compañero que saltaba y esquivaba al igual que él los ataques interminables de Kakuzu.

-"Unos minutos más, No puedo usar mi Sharingan al máximo y no tengo mas píldoras del soldado"- Dijo enviando un par de Kunais que resultaros inútil al intentar impactar en el corazón de ese monstruo deforme.

-"Entiendo, si no podemos avanzar más tendré que…"- Se detuvo cuando su Byakigan vio algo que lo dejó impactado.

-"Que pasa"- Sasuke dijo descansando un poco cuando unos Anbus los relevaron por un tiempo.

-"Es un Uchiha!"- Neji dijo apuntando al enmascarado que enfrentaba a Naruto y El otro ninja de Kumo.

-"Es imposible!"- Sasuke con rabia, preguntas y dudas es lo que tenia mientras observaba al hombre que se batía a puños y patadas con el Uzumaki y el moreno.

Neji también tenía dudas acerca de este suceso, si ese hombre que se tele transportaba en ese extraño remolino era un Uchiha y tenía el Manguekyo Sharingan debía ser un traidor o alguien como les habían contado de Danzo que tenía muchos Sharingan en su cuerpo.

-"No nos desconcentremos!"- Sujetando el hombro de sasuke que estaba en dirección a el otro Uchiha.

-"Argh, está bien!"- activando su Manguekyo Sharingan.

….

-"Demonios!"-Obito se estrello en una pared por un golpe en su pecho del Jinchuriky de 8 colas que de seguro le a deber roto un par de costillas.

Naruto viendo su oportunidad, abrió los ojos mostrando que sus ojos habían cambiado a rasgos de sapos de color amarillo y sus parpados se volvían de color anaranjado.

Con 2 clones de sombras que añadían chakra elemental a su Jutsu, elevo su Rasengan que ahora tenía forma de shuriken gigante que sonaba furioso.

-" _ **ELEMENTO TORMENTA: RASENSHURIKEN**_ "- Naruto arrojo aquel furioso jutsu al hombre enmascarado que no vio venir aquel ataque que solo le dio tiempo de elevar su rostro u estrechar su ojo antes de que sea impactado.

….

Neji vio que el Uzumaki envió aquel ataque que nunca había visto antes, al impactar con el Uchiha enmascarado supo que era una oportunidad única.

-"Sasuke golpéalo a las 2 en punto"- Dijo como sasuke asintió y el brazo de color liliáceo que desprendía el Manguekyo sharingan golpeo a Kakuzu enviándolo a la cúpula gigante de viento y rayos oscuros que explotó desintegrando el cuerpo de Kakuzu.

-"Cielos… se acabó"- Sasuke dijo tendiéndose en el suelo sintiendo el ardor que sus ojos le provocaban, se había propasado con ellos.

Naruto ya sin el modo sabio en el, jadeaba cansinamente mientras se arrodillaba sudando.

Su brazo sangraba y no podia moverlo.

-"QUE TE PASÓ?!"- Anko dijo llegando con la Uzumaki peli roja que se Horrorizaron al vdr el brazo de Naruto.

El rubio solo ronrió antes de desmayarse de dolor; ese nuevo ataque funcionó mejor que su rasenshuriken de viento, pero dejó un costo muy doloroso.

…..

-"No sé en lo que estabas pensando al enfrentarte a ellos sin saber bien su potencial obito"- Zetsu dijo arrojando a Hombre que tenía heridas severas en todo su cuerpo.

Zetsu al observar la pelea y darse cuenta de que aquel jutsu de elementos combinados podría haber matado al Huchiha e interferido en sus planes.

Agarrándolo en el último segundo aprovechó que Kakuzu fue arrojado en aquella cúpula destructiva también disfrazando la ausencia de obito.

Ahora tendría que curar a este sujeto si quería que el plan siga en marcha.

Pain de seguro estará furioso y hará alguna estupidez.

Mmmhhh.. aprovechar la furia de pain no era tan mala idea..

Sus ojos serian la recompensa.

Sonriendo maliciosamente, envolvió a Obito y se sumergió junto con él en el suelo.

Como dicen, el orden de los factores no altera el producto.

…

Tomando la cabeza cortada de Kakuzu que era lo único que sobraba de él, Killer bee la selló en un pergamino dado por el Hyuga.

-"Gracias por rescatarme, si no fuera por ustedes de seguro ya estaría muerta"- Yugito dijo mientras trataba las heridas de los Anbus de su aldea.

-"No tienes que hacerlo, hicimos algo que pone la balanza de nuestro lado"- Anko dijo a la rubia de kumo que inspeccionaba a su propio equipo que se hallaba en el suelo con vendas y recuperándose.

-"Anko-chan tiene razón"- Naruto dijo sentado a un costado mientras contaba con su brazo izquierdo los kunais especiales que le quedaban. –"No deberían salir de su aldea hasta que nos veamos de nuevo en la reunión"- Naruto dijo arrojando un kunai de 3 puntas a cada Jinchuriky de kumo que solo asintieron entendiendo a lo que se referia.

Todos en la base estaban agotados, esperar el amanecer mientras reponían energías era lo mejor.

El que más lo necesitaba era Naruto.

Todos decidieron esperar a que se reponga para llegar en el jutsu del cuarto Hokage.

Karin solo miraba al rubio y pensaba en como el futuro en una nueva aldea le esperaba.

Ojala solo sea arresto domiciliario por un tiempo, u otro método para que no la separen demasiado del resurgimiento de su clan.

…

-"Aquí está la Jinchuriky de 7 colas"- Konan apareció arrojando a una chica de cabello verde piel bronceada junto a dos hombres que estaban inconscientes al igual que ella.

Pain con su rostro sin emociones, vio como una estatua de madera con 8 ojos cerrados emergía del suelo y abría la boca empezando a succionar los chakras de las bestias con colas dando un dolor intenso en los jinchurikys que tenían ya los ojos bien abiertos y sangre por la boca era lo que les salía mientras su cuerpo convulsionaba.

Llevando su rostro a la mujer, supo que para debía ir en busca del Kyubi.

El sumergir de zetsu con obito mal herido casi en el borde de la muerte afirmó sus ideas.

Muchos problemas eran ocasionados por él y su aldea.

Si la destruía, las demás aldeas no tendrán nada que las protejan de su plan de paz.

Su mirada se movió en dirección al país del fuego.

-"Tu caída se acerca, _**KONOHA**_ "


	16. Chapter 16

**_Consejo shinobi de konoha_**

-"Me alegro de que la misión se haya cumplido"- tsunade Senju dijo a los 3 junin frente a ella. –"Y veo que trajeron personas con ustedes"

En una mesa semicircular frente al asiento del Hokage, todos los jefes de clanes estaban presentes muy serios ante la llegada de los anbu enviados a destruir las bases de Orochimaru y los junins que fueron ante la llamada de auxilio de kumo.

-"¿No deberían estar en I&T?"- Shikamaru dijo con sus manos juntas a la altura de su nariz, sin duda muy pensativo desde que su padre se convirtió en asesor de la quinta Hokage, fue nombrado jefe de clan, para él fue `problemático´, su madre debería estar en ese asiento, pero ella alegó de que el vago de su hijo debería ser mas como sus amigos .

Pensó que su padre seguiría como jefe de clan hasta que el tenga un hijo, es sabido que los abuelos y nietos se llevan de maravilla, así no tendría la tediosa tarea de venir a reuniones o hacer el papeleo.

-"Quisiera hablar de ese tema después de informar los detalles de nuestra misión"- Naruto dijo a los presentes que fueron pacientes ante la duda del joven de cabellos naranja y la mujer peli roja.

…

-"Sakura-san, sai-san"

-"Temari, estábamos esperándote"- Sakura hablo algo seria.

-"Que ocurre"

-"Nuestros esposos llegaron hace una hora y están frente a consejo, Shizune-sempai me dijo que entráramos cuando llegues, y sai-san ya estaba aquí cuando llegue"

Temari solo asintió, y dio una mirada confusa a la sonrisa forzada del pálido hombre de cabellos negros, no dejaba de pensar que ese sujeto era extraño.

Negando aquellos pensamientos, decidió abrir la puerta delicadamente procurando no hacer mucho ruido.

Al entrar, vio a su marido con su brazo derecho manchado con sangre ya seca al igual que su chaleco junin.

Se quedo mirándolo unos segundos antes de que fuera jalada por sakura para ir a sentarse, Sasuke, Neji y Naruto relataban su pelea contra los inmortales frente a todos dejando a los líderes de clanes pensativos y orgullosos, vio a shikamaru ocupando el puesto del jefe del clan Nara, Jiraya junto a Tsunade con el rostro serio, y varios anbu que pudo reconocer a unos pocos por sus mascaras.

-"Muy bien, ya que los detalles fueron explicados, la recompensa de Hidan y kakuzu se les depositara en sus cuentas"- Tsunade hablo sacando de transe a Temari que se sentía nerviosa ver a Naruto en ese estado, no se dio cuenta pero sakura también estaba nerviosa y ansiosa por saltar encima de la mesa y llegar donde sasuke para empezar a curarlo.

El rubio y el pelinegro Uchiha también se dieron cuenta de las miradas preocupadas de sus esposas.

Pobre Neji, se sentía solo.

Con un arco, los tres junin se fueron a sus lugares.

Temari abrazó a Naruto hasta el grado de sacarle todo el aire de sus pulmones, el solo beso sus labios rápidamente para calmarla, todavía estaba un asunto pendiente.

-"Ahora el otro asunto a aclarar"_ volvió a ordenar la senju.

Todos volvieron la mirada a la peli roja y el sujeto de cabellos naranja.

-"Por favor, Karin habla"- Tsunade le dijo a la peli roja que se puso nerviosa ante la mirada centrada en ella por arte de los presentes.

-"Ho-ola"- tosiendo para calmarse y pensar sus palabras, se dijo a si misma de que todo estaría bien. –"Mi nombre es Karin, Uzumaki Karin"

…

-"YUGITO-CHAN!"- Mabui entrando gritó al ver a su mejor amiga en cama con varios sueros y una maquina que media los latidos de su corazón.

-"Hola, Mabui-chan"- Yugito le dijo calmadamente, sin duda ese ritual del hombre con su guadaña sí que lograba dañarla.

-"pensé que ya no te vería otra vez"- sentándose a un lado de la cama para abrasara y dejar que pequeñas lagrimas de felicidad inunden sus ojos.

-"Digamos que tuve mucha suerte"_ dijo sonriendo a l morena.

-"SI QUE LO TUVISTE!"- exaltada se puso de pie y la señalo con su dedo acusadoramente. –"Eres mi dama de honor MABUI, de eso no te salvaras!

-"He-e, no estaba huyendo de eso, me emboscaron!"- se defendió la rubia.

…..

-"Te gusta mi espada bro, sin duda es magnífica, como yo!"- Killber bee presumía de Samaheda a su hermano que estaba con el papeleo.

-"Ya me la has mostrado bee, además no te encariñes con ella, esa espada será el trato de alianza con kirigakure"

-"NO!"- Killer bee y Samaheda hablaron al mismo tiempo saltando por la ventana rompiendo el cristal antes de que unos anbu lograran arrebatarle aquella espada que se divertía de sus rimas baratas.

-"VUELVE AQUÍ CABRON!"- el Raikage estaba muy enojado, su terco hermano no le obedecía y en un bonus su oficina recibía constantes remodelaciones por su culpa.

…..

-"A veces pienso que eres un idiota a propósito, o solo un bastardo como todos los Uchiha"

Zetsu hablaba mientras usaba sus poderes para seguir curando a óbito.

El muy tonto recibió ese ataque directo que afectaba a nivel celular además de que sus nervios estaban estropeados, si no se recuperaba hasta la reunión de los kages, tendría que retrasar a PAIN en sus planes, óbito no debía fracasar.

Ahora que el sanin serpiente y su ayudante estaban muertos, debía encontrar una forma de hacerse con el Edo-tensei para lograr su ejército.

Los zetsus blancos solo eran balas de cañón.

-"HEY!"- se quejo su parte de color blancuzca.

Debía lograr replicar ese jutsu prohibido.

Pero… ¿Cómo?...

…

-".. y eso es todo"- Karin con los ojos cerrados suspiro pesadamente al terminar de contar de cómo llego con Orochimaru y ahora tiene sus documentos, dinero además de sus investigaciones.

-"Ceo que hablo por todos cuando digo de que pruebes de que eres un uzumaki"- Hiashi Hyuga dijo. Su experiencia en estos casos le decía de que nunca confiar en alguien a la primera.

-"Muy bien"- Karin dijo cuando un anbu le retiro el sello de supresión de chakra. Concentrándose de nuevo, unas cadenas surgieron de sus manos formadas totalmente de chakra.

Los ojos de todos se agrandaron sabiendo de que había un Uzumaki mas de sangre pura.

-"Eso es suficiente, desde ahora estarás bajo las ordenes del clan Uzumaki y unos anbu te vigilaran durante unos meses hasta que veamos que sea conveniente al igual que juugo, Naruto se encargara de su estado"_ Tsunade le dijo a la chica que solo asintió en felicidad. Suspirando al ver que la reunión se había extendido varias horas, decidió que ya era tiempo de terminarla. –"Ahora antes de retirarnos, Shikamaru Nara es el nuevo jefe del clan Nara"_ los aplausos de todo no se hicieron de esperar. –"Y asuma Sarutobi luego de volver de su misión tomara el asiento como jefe de su clan, sin más que decir todos pueden retirarse"

Todos se colocaron de pie y fueron rumbo a la puerta directo a sus hogares.

…

-"Esta Mansión es increíble!"- La peli roja Uzumaki dijo acomodando sus lentes.

-"Me alegra que te gusta Karin-san, deja que te muestre la habitación donde dormirás"_ Temari dijo guiando a la nueva integrante del clan Uzumaki.

Naruto se separo de las dos mujeres y fue por una bebida.

Por suerte adormeció a juugo con un sello y unos Anbu se lo llevaron al sótano de su Mansión para después con la ayuda de las notas de Orochimaru podría investigar el chakra de la naturaleza en el cuerpo de este.

Necesitaba un buen baño y un gran tazón de ramen.

Terminando de servirse un vaso de sake, lo tomo de todo de un sorbo.

Sintiendo aquel liquido fuerte bajar quemando su garganta lo relajo en cierta forma.

Había estado estresado desde hace un tiempo.

Y con la llegada del enmascarado durante su pelea con el dúo inmortal, supo que Akatsuki no se quedaría con los brazos cruzados.

Además estaba lo del poder de juugo, sería una gran ventaja para el si pudiera generar energía natural cuando quisiera, el modo sabio sapo ya no tendría tiempo límite, tal vez debería iniciar sus propios experimentos.

…. _Al día siguiente_ …

-"Veo que lleva casi 2 meses de embarazo, felicidades"

-"Gracias Karin, sabes me alegra de que estés aquí, Naru-kun está muy contento de haber encontrado a alguien más del clan Uzumaki"- con una sonrisa la rubia dijo con las manos en su cintura viendo a la peli roja que se sentaba en el sofá de la sala frente a una mesita de té con pasteles y bebidas calientes.

A un costado de la sala un ventanal daba vista al patio trasero donde un joven rubio entrenaba bajo el sol.

La uzumaki peli roja y la rubia a pesar de conocerse por un día se habían hecho muy amigas.

La peli roja tenía ese carisma amigable y entusiasta Uzumaki al igual que su esposo.

Temari estaba contenta el poder tener más amigos y personas preciosas que se preocupaban por ella.

Las constantes cartas de sus hermanos calmaban su corazón de las preocupaciones que tenia por ellos.

Eran sus hermanos pequeños, y ni el pasar de los años cambiaria eso.

-"Yo igual estoy feliz"- Suspiro concentrándose aun mas en aquellos pequeños chakras que estaban de mas en la habitación. –"Por si acaso, ¿no tienes alguna radiografía de tu vientre?"- la rubia solo se le quedo mirando extraña luego de ver a su querido esposo entrenando en el patio con unos clones de sombra.

-"No, solo Tsunade-sama me ha revisado, tengo planeado sacarme una a los 3 meses"_ dijo con un dedo en su mentón. –"¿Por que preguntas?"

-"Pues, digamos que soy una sensor"- Dijo viendo como temari solo asentía. –"Y siento pequeños chakras en ti"

Temari solo escucho detenidamente las palabras de Karin tomando una porción de pastel de limón.

-"Por que dijiste chakras"_ menciono entregando otra porción a la chica de lentes.

-"Son tres Temari-san"- apunto al vientre de temari.

…..2 días después…..

Temari estaba un poco extraña, era lo que Naruto pensaba al salir de la mansión y caminar por las calles de Konoha rumbo a la torre Hokage.

Eran las 2 de la tarde y después de descansar de otro entrenamiento súper intensivo fue atendido por su rara vez silenciosa esposa durante el almuerzo.

Karin solo tuvo una sonrisa cómplice en todo ese tiempo, pero no dijo nada, tenía suficientes cosas en la cabeza como para averiguar lo que estaban tramando, de seguro no era nada.

Además de que estudiar y descifrar las notas del difunto sannin acerca del estado de juugo ocupaba algo de tiempo en su cabeza, gracias y mil gracias a Tobirama senju por haber inventado los clones de sombras, sin ese bendito jutsu no habría llegado a donde esta ahora.

Saliendo de sus pensamientos, toco la puerta de la rubia tetona recibiendo una repuesta inmediata, ingreso viendo como varias personas estaban presentes.

Era un grupo bastante selecto sin duda, podía presentir el por qué de su presencia.

-"Me alegra que hayas llegado a tempo"- Tsunade hablo. -"Ahora, a lo que les he llamado es para informar algo de suma importancia"- dio la palabra a su aprendiz de jefe de espías.

Sai que estaba al lado de la Hokage dio un paso al frente y hablo.

-"Akatsuki ha capturado Cuatro de las Nueve bestias con colas, aun que si contamos de que Gaara-san aun conserva un poco del chakra del ichibi no cambia el hecho de que solo le faltan 5 de los nueve por atrapar"- terminó de decir.

Todos en la oficina estaban muy serios.

-"el Nibi, sanbi, rokubi, Hachibi, y el Kyubi son los que quedan"

"Hemos llegado a un acuerdo con la Mizukage Mei Terumi acerca del Sanbi y el Rokubi"-Tsunade dijo viendo a los ojos de Naruto. –"Ellos están muy débiles, después de la guerra civil en su nación. Necesitan alimentos y protección, a cambio ellos nos darán al jinchuriky del rokubi y tendremos que sellar al sanbi que también será nuestro"

Todos estaban con los ojos muy abiertos por lo mencionado.

Ceder a sus dos bestias con colas sin duda era algo muy desesperado.

Debían estar muy debilitados, todas las demás naciones los destruirían, y esa medida ofreció a Konoha.

-"Cual es el precio que debemos pagar por tener 2 Jinchurikys más con nosotros"- dijo Choza akimichi, líder del clan akimichi.

-"Ellos piden una alianza, no sé muy bien el estado de Kiri, tal vez se necesiten más de una década para que ellos se recuperen"- Hablo Shikaku Nara.

-"Necesitaremos un embajador en Kirigakure, un grupo de sellado para el sanbi y uno de búsqueda para el jinchuriky del rokubí"- Jiaraya hablo y todos se miraban de reojo. –"Tengo entendido que Utakata, Jinchuriky del Rokubí es un ninja renegado debido a la guerra civil, lo más seguro es que no quiera volver a Kiri por las buenas ni menos venir a vivir a Konoha"

-"Sería mejor enviar alguien de Suna también, es hora de que la alianza trabaje"_ El líder del clan Hyuga menciono.

-"Es perfecto; ahora Naruto"- Dijo Tsunade.

-"si Hokage-sama"

-"Iras como el líder del grupo de sellado, Nadie en la aldea querrá soportar el cargo del sanbi, así que sería mejor que encontraras a alguien en kirigakure, hablaré de eso con la mizukage"- Naruto asintió sabiendo en lo que conlleva ser un Jinchuriki.

-"Shikamaru Nara, Iras como embajador durante esta misión, un señor noble del daimyo de fuego te sustituirá después. Sasuke junto a Neji encabezaran la búsqueda del Jinchuriky, cuando tengan a los dos Jinchuriky, vendrán con ellos a la aldea"

Neji, sasuke, Shikamaru y Naruto asintieron entendiendo el plan de la Hokage.

-"Los equipos que irán con ustedes los encontraran en las puertas del lado este a las 8 AM del día de mañana"- SHikaku dijo acabando la reunión.

Los presentes se retiraron uno a uno hasta quedar con 5 en aquella oficina.

La Hokage se quedo junto a los 4 junin en la oficina cuando los demás salieron.

Con las caras serias Sasuke fue el primero en hablar.

-"solo llevamos un poco mas de 2 días en casa y tendremos que salir por una semana entera"_ Sasuke suspiro algo cansado.

-"Una alianza es mucho trabajo para la parte más fuerte, Suna está recuperándose perfectamente después de mucho esfuerzoo, incluso hay shinobis que van a volver después de meses a la aldea, y ahora con kiri… por suerte Jiraya y Shikaku han cambiado la academia para que lo próxima generación de genin tengan un nivel chunin al graduarse"_ dijo con una sonrisa leve.

-"iré a casa, Tema-hime a estado algo extraña, de seguro presentía que saldría de nuevo"- Naruto suspiró saliendo de la oficina.

-"Yo igual me iré a preparar, sakura y sus cambios de humor me dejan agotado, por suerte su madre esta con ella"_ Sasuke se volteo y se dirigió a la salida.

-"Veo que no puedo sacar a Ten Ten de mis pensamientos"- se dijo el Hyuga que se veía indeciso por algo. Shikamaru lo notó y le dio curiosidad.

-"Que pasa Neji, desde que volviste estás raro"- Shikamaru de pidió explicaciones.

-"Hable con Naruto y Sasuke antes de salir de misión, resulto que Temari y sakura les cuentan a ellos acerca de sus charlas con Ten Ten"_ dijo cabizbajo.

-"Mmmhhh… creo que recuerdo a Ino hablarme acerca de eso"

-"TU TAMBIEN!"- dijo con el rostro pálido.

Después de volver con Sasuke y Naruto de su última misión supo que estaban en lo cierto, su Ten Ten estaba algo mas retraída y no le prestaba mucha atención.

Sentía que poco a poco iba alejándose de ella.

-"será mejor que charlen en otro lugar si no quieren hacer el papeleo"- Tsunade con un vaso de sake dijo apuntando la pila de papeles en un escritorio.

Ambos jóvenes se retiraron rápidamente de la oficina de aquella rubia tetona.

Al llegar a la planta baja de la torre Hokage, Neji vio de reojo a shikamaru nara que tenía sus manos juntas detrás de su cabeza con la mirada a las nubes.

No lo había pensado antes pero, nunca hablo con shikamaru algo que no fueran un hola y adiós.

-"Pensar demasiado solo hará que hagas las cosas mal"

-"Ha-a, que?"- Neji respondió al ser sacado de sus pensamientos.

-"no todas las relaciones son iguales, solo basta con mirar a los demás para darse cuenta"- shikamaru dijo dirigiendo si mirada al genio Hyuga.

-"Nunca creí tener este problema"- soltando un suspiro, bajo su mirada al suelo mientras caminaba sin rumbo al lado del nara. –"Hasta los exámenes chunin de hace casi 2 años mas o menos solo pensaba en venganza, y ahora lo único que mi cabeza me dice es… Ten Ten"

-"solo dale un poco mas de prioridad a ella, ya no hay una marca de maldición ni unos ancianos controla vidas"_ volviendo su mirada a sus amigas blancas de cielo –"tenemos mucho trabajo por hacer, espero que para mañana no tengas la cabeza en otro lugar, estamos a un paso de un aliado más"

…..

-"Hime, ya volví"- Naruto abrió la puerta de su habitación donde su rubia esposa estaba sentada frente a su tocador mirándose muy distraída. –"¿Estás bien?"

-"Ho-o, si, solo ando algo desorientada desde hace rato"

-"¿Desorientada?"- dijo el rubio de mejillas marcadas.

-"no es nada"_ levantándose para besar la mejilla del rubio. –"De que hablaron con Tsunade-sama"

-"He, pues, mañana tengo una misión con los chicos en kirigakure"

-"Kiri?, que van hacer allá"- preocupada apoyó su cabeza en el pecho de Naruto mientras con su manos agarraba su chaleco táctico junin.

-"Es una misión para que seamos aliados, además de que el trato es muy delicado"

-"alianza con kiri, espero que no haya una boda, eso es lo nuestro"

-"Jaja… sí, creo que tienes razón"_ rodeando a su esposa con sus bazos, la levanto y con dirección a la enorme cama de la habitación mientras desabrochaba aquel kimono pegado a las curvas de su princesa de la arena.

Unas horas de cariños para adultos vendría perfecto, mañana se daría de golpes con una tortuga sobre desarrollada, y un jinchuriky que no conocía. De seguro su vida peligraría a cada segundo junto con la de sus camaradas.

Al demonio, en este momento tenía una rubia sexy medio desnuda debajo de él, mas tarde podría preocuparse por los detalles.

….

-"me agrado mucho la cena Kiba-kun"

-"Jeje, no es nada Hina, ya sabes que me gusta salir contigo"

-"lo se, aun que es extraño no tener a Akamaru-kun con nosotros"

-"Lo soborne con croquetas para que se quedara en casa"

La pareja conformada por la Heredera Hyuga y el segundo sucesor del clan Inuzuka disfrutaban de un paseo al atardecer después de salir de un buen restaurante, con el poco tiempo que tenia por una parte la chica ser Heredera de un clan noble y de su novio al ser un ninja rastreador muy talentoso junto con su ninken les carcomía los momentos en los que podían salir a relajarse juntos.

Tomados de la mano caminaban con sonrisas en sus caras, ya tenían años conociéndose muy bien, se sentían a gusto un al lado del otro.

-"¿esa no es Ten Ten?"- La kunoichi de ojos perlados le menciono a su novio.

-"Si ella es, al parecer esta entrenando, otra vez"

Debajo de la colina por donde la pareja estaba caminando, la kunoichi antes nombrada como Ten Ten, lanzaba sus junais y shuriken a unas dianas dibujadas en papeles que estaban pegadas en los troncos de los arboles.

La muchacha de piel bronceada y peinado que le hacia parecer a un panda volteo a un costado su vista al sentirse observada.

Fingiendo una sonrisa, levanto su mano saludando a la prima de su novio y su pareja.

Recibiendo el mismo gesto del inuzuka y la Hyuga, retorno con su entrenamiento.

-"Se la ve algo distraída"- menciono Kiba

-"Si, ella no suele fallar tan seguido"- viendo como los kunais no acertaban muy bien en su objetivo.

-"ummm… sigamos Hina, tengo una misión mañana y quiero aprovechar el tiempo"- dijo jalando delicadamente a la peli azulada que seguía mirando a la kunioichi de peinado panda entrenar.

-"hunn… si"

….

Veinte minutos después, con una pequeña toalla limpiaba el sudor de su frente al decidir acabar su entrenamiento.

Lo necesitaba después de todo.

Tener a un compañero de corte extraño de pelo muy energético y un sensei aun mas energético cansaba.

Y bueno del otro lado, estaba el Hyuga dueño de sus pensamientos.

Ella era solo una Kunoichi con un gran talento para las armas, mientras su novio era todo un prodigio en el taijutsu de su clan.

Desde hace rato que no podía estar una hora solos sin que uno de los dos tenga algo que hacer o que alguien los interrumpiera.

No estaba enojada con el, solo algo frustrada por los momentos que una chica necesita con novio y viendo a las demás disfrutar ella también quería lo mismo.

A veces se sentía como una chiquilla, ambos ya era shinobis y adultos por todas las de la ley, no tenia por que ser envidiosa.

-"Pensar demasiado solo hará que hagas las cosas mal" una voz muy conocida por ella le hizo volver al mundo real.

Ella solo volteo atrás de ella para ver a Neji acercarse a ella con una botella de agua en su mano.

Recibiendo aquel vital líquido, agradeció el gesto para después tomar de un sorbo toda el agua.

-"¿Vamos?"- dijo el hyuga ofreciendo su mano derecha para que ella la tomara.

-"¿Vamos donde?"- ella dijo tomando la mano de su novio.

-"Tengo pases para las aguas termales privadas"

-"He, ¿de donde las has conseguido?"- dijo con confusión y muy sonrojada por la propuesta.

-"Se las gane a Lee"

-"O-okey"- dijo no esperando eso.

Siguieron en silencio su caminata con un Hyuga llevando de la mano a la pelo panda que no dejaba de ponerse roja como un tomate al darse cuenta que con cada paso se acercaba a estar desnuda con su novio en las aguas calientes de aquellas únicas termas privadas (exceptuando las de la casa de Naruto) en la aldea que además era muy caras.

Un rumor corre por las chicas acerca de ese lugar contando de que ninguna sale virgen de ahí.

…..

-"Me prometes que volverás conmigo"

-"Claro que si Hime"

Ambos acurrucados debajo de aquellas finas sabanas charlaban antes de dormirse.

-"Por que tienes que irte"

-"Es una misión muy importante Hime"- bostezando ligeramente, apretó mas su abrazo sobre la rubia que tenía en su pecho.

-"he estado charlando con Karin acerca de mi embarazo"- dijo temari insegura de decirle lo que le dijo la peli roja.

-"um.. que bien querida, que te dijo"- entre cerrando los ojos cada vez mas cerca de de dormirse.

-"Dijo que era un potente sensor"- trazo varios círculos en la pecho de su esposo mientras miraba como él se iba durmiendo, siempre le resulto tierno verlo asi.

-"Eso es genial"- murmuro.

-"pues… hu-uu dijo que puede ser que haya más de un bebé"- cerro los ojos esperando una reacción sorprendida por parte del rubio con mejillas marcadas, sinceramente algo muy típico en estos casos que no conocía, como la maternidad.

-"zzzzzzzz…. Zzzzzz"-

-"Descansa mi amor"- besando el mentón de Naruto, se volvió a acurrucar en su pecho escuchando los agradables latidos del corazón. –"Ustedes también pequeños, descansen"

…

 _HOLA A TODOS!_

 _SIENTO MUCHO NO HABER ACTUALIZADO EN BASTANTE TIEMPO EN VERDAD._

 _PERO AQUÍ LES HE TRAIDO ESTE CORTO CAPITULO PARA QUE VEAN CUAL SERA EL SIGUIENTE OBJETIVO._

 _TENGO MUCHAS GANAS DE ACTUALIZAR MI OTRA HISTORIA Y SE QUE MUCHOS LO HAN DE ESTAR ESPERANDO._

 _SIN MAS QUE AÑADIR, NO VEMOS PRONTO!_

...

-"Guy-sensei!"

-"Lee!"

-"Guy-sensei!"

-"Lee!"

-"Guy-sensei!"

-"Lee!"

-"Que nuestras llamas de la juventud ardan en las aguas termales mi joven estudiante!"

-"He Guy-sensei, Neji-kun se llevo los únicos boletos que tenia"

-"Noooooooooo…."

….

-"SIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII"

"¡GYAAAAAANNNNN!...AHH…AHH… N-NEJII… "

….

PSD: se los dejo a su imaginación XD


End file.
